The Kingdoms Keybearer (Book One)
by TonicShadow
Summary: After being banished from his village for not bringing back Sasuke, Naruto starts a new journey, one that starts with a key and where it hopefully ends with finding his mother. (Naruto X Disney Character) (Book One)
1. If you can Dream It

**Hi! It's-a me! TonicShadow!**

 **This is a start of a new crossover story, with a twist, and also the first Kingdom Keepers and Naruto crossover story as well.**

 **So let's hope this a good start to it.**

 **The Kingdom's Keybearer.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **If you can Dream it.**

Naruto stared at the ceiling and wondered where he went wrong. He couldn't even bring back Sasuke even after suffering not one but TWO chidoris to the chest, a broken hand and a broken leg, but was that enough for him to gain acceptance from the populace of Konoha. Nope. But the worst of the news came just after he woke from his two-day coma.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _The nurse that was tending to him left with a scowl on her face after confirming he was going to be fine. It was quite obvious she had been ordered to take care of him but he didn't care._

 _Naruto was frowning lost in thought as he failed to bring back Sasuke. He couldn't keep his promise to Sakura to bring him back._

 _His thoughts were halted with the entry of Tsunade with a soft gaze. She sighs before moving to the bed and sat on it. "It's good that your awake brat, I would say you'll be fully healed by the end of the week."_

 _Naruto smiled lightly, "Thanks Baa-chan." He said softly. Tsunade looked ready to pound him herself for a moment but stopped herself. Her face became down trodden at the implication of what happened._

" _Naruto…I have something to tell you." Tsunade began. "The council have gotten word about the failed rescue attempt of Sasuke and you using the Kyuubi's chakra as well, and of just after the meeting I had with then a few hours ago, they…they decided to banish you." By now she was in tears. "I'm so sorry Naruto."_

 _Naruto was silent, his eyes wide. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Eventually he spoke. "But can't you do anything?" He said hopefully._

" _I'm sorry, but the council can banish somebody if it's a unanimous decision, I couldn't do anything to stop them. There is nothing I could do."_

 _Naruto closed his eyes to hide the tears building in them. "H-How long do I have to leave?" He asked._

" _You have to be gone by the end of the week." Naruto merely nodded in response. Being unable to speak at the time. Tsunade stood and silently walked towards the door. She cast a final look back towards Naruto and walked out the room, closing the door behind her._

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

Now he was just staring at the ceiling. Thinking. Lots of Thinking. No one had come to visit him apart from Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rookie nine, but even they could only stay for so long. But hey, Iruka brought him ramen. That was all worth it.

Sighing, he gave up thinking, he was never good at it anyway. He closed his eyes and relaxed in his bed, setting down to sleep.

 **(Mindscape)**

Naruto opened his eyes to the dark, damp sewers of his mind. Sighing he proceeded forward down the tunnels wondering what the damn fox wanted now.

Naruto turned the corner and came up to the gates of the seal. The large fox was lying on his haunches behind it. Naruto looked at it for a short time before starting the conversation. "What is it you want Furball? Want to mock me about my recent failure like all my other pitiful kind?" He drawled.

" **Now's not the time for that kit, what I want to know is what the hell is going on here?"** The fox asked glaring at the ninja.

Naruto blinks at that before he raises his eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked.

" **I'm talking about THAT?!"** The fox replied pointing to his right on Naruto's side of the cage.

Naruto follows where the fox was pointing and blinks what he saw…before rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things.

It was a door. It was a tall, white double. It was intricate in design. It had elegant grooves and golden studs in the doors. Both of the two doors had stained glass in them that had a multitude of colours. It seemed to lack a knob or handle. The top of the door frame also had stained glass. In the centre of this stained glass piece was a castle.

"The hell…?" Naruto muttered as he took a few steps towards it before turning to the fox. "How long has this been in here?"

" **Ever since you fought that** **Uchiha days ago, it just appeared here."** The fox answered. **"Not sure why it's here or even where it came from, but it's making me angry because it's been boggling my mind! So can you TELL me what the hell is going on here?!"**

"Hey! What makes you think this has anything to do with me?!" Naruto fired back. "This is the first time I've seen this thing!" He then pauses and blinks as a thought came to him, before he turns back to the door with a dumbfounded expression. "Wait…it just appeared? That's it?" He asked getting a look from Kyuubi.

" **What more did you expect?"**

"I don't know! Maybe a bit more mysterious then just appeared!" He said looking back at the fox.

" **It's a DOOR that appeared here that's from who knows where, and it's inside your own HEAD! How more mysterious other than that, can you get?!"**

"…good point." He muttered making the fox face palmed. "But other than that I don't know why this thing is here in the first place!"

"… _come…"_

Both Naruto and the fox snap their heads back to the door with surprises expressions hearing a female voice from the door.

"…"

"…"

"…did you hear that…?" The ninja asked.

" **I did."** The fox answered before narrowing its eyes at it. _**'But why did that voice sound familiar?'**_

"… _come…"_ The voice called out again.

"This isn't one of your tricks to let you out is it?" Naruto asked giving the fox a suspicious glare.

" **If I wanted to trick you into releasing me from this cage, I would do it where the cage is, NOT at the other side of this room!"** The fox growled back.

Naruto was about to reply back before he stops as he hears soft music coming from the door…he blinks at hearing that, it was odd because even though he had never heard it before…it felt like he knew it…

' _ **Like Dreamer Do' Instrumental.**_

Both the fox and Naruto look on towards the door listening to the music, but only one of them felt wired sensation in their chest as if it reminded him of…home…

"…why…why do I know that music…?" Naruto quietly muttered out which the Kyuubi heard.

" **What?"**

"That music, I…I know I've never heard it before in my life, but…how come I do?" He answered back while still looking at the door.

The Kyuubi rises and eyebrow at that before he does a quick glance at the door before sighing. **"Who cares."** He replied before he lays down on the floor and closes his eyes. **"All I know is that it's got nothing to do with me. This is your problem."**

Naruto gives the fox a deadpanned look which said fox ignores before the ninja sighs and turns back to the door…he then decides to do something about it and slowly walks to the door being cautious of it. He stops right at the door and hears the music louder than before, before looking to the door handle.

He hesitantly reaches for the door handle grabbing it. The music stops as he does…he takes a big breath before he slowly pushes the door open. The first thing he notices was that he was outside and it was in the evening, and a lot of lights where on. Stepping out of the doorway, Naruto took a moment to look around at the surrounding area. He stood on a street that looked like it had been torn out of an American town from the turn of the twentieth century and placed it there in front of him.

Naruto blinked realising something. _'Wait…how do I know what an American town is? What the hell is even an_ American _?!'_ He mentally asked himself.

Looking down the street, he saw that it cut down the middle by a road made of smooth black asphalt, flanked by red brick sidewalks into which black iron lampposts had been placed at regular intervals. Along the street, dozens of colourful buildings sat, their first floors all seemingly storefronts or restaurants of one kind or another while the upper floors were reserved for living spaces. Looking up and down the street, Naruto saw that at both ends, the road curved off, presumably leading to another street behind the houses in front of him. He also noticed a road cutting through the halfway point of the road, running perpendicular through it and out of sight.

While the farther end of the road contained only houses and stores, turning towards the closer end of the street, he saw an old style cinema, the front illuminated by blinking light bulbs that illuminated the billing board which read in big block letters "Now Showing: The Life of Naruto Uzumaki."

The ninja blinks a few times at the sign. "You don't see that every day." He said to himself before he continues to look around before his eyes widening and his jaw going slack at the site in the distance.

Towering above the roofs of the surrounding buildings, sticking out like a sore thumb, was a medieval castle. It seemed to be made up mostly of tall spires and towers, the tallest one in the middle, the other towers growing smaller as they approached the edges of the structure. The walls were coloured such an intense white that they seemed to glow as it reflected the sunlight. The blue shingles that covered the conical roofs of the towers were almost the same shade as the clear sky that surrounded them. As Naruto looked the castle over, he saw the equally strange sight of a large zeppelin apparently moored to the tallest tower. As his eyes looked past the castle, Naruto notices other large structures rising above the surrounding town, from other castles, to lonesome towers to majestic cathedrals to drab factories all the way up to full scale mountains.

"Whoa…" Was all Naruto was able to wheeze out, wonder and shock having impaired his brain from forming any more complicated thoughts before starts to walk towards the castle while taking in the site. "Wha…what is this place?" He said as he looks around in awe as he heads towards the castle.

As he reaches the bridge he notices something amiss and raises an eyebrow and when he crosses it he looks back down the street and realises how quiet it was as he saw nobody around.

"I know this is only in my head and all but…where is everyone?" He muttered to himself as he looks around to see any life.

"There all asleep my boy, it's what happens at this time of evening."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise hearing the voice coming from behind him and quickly turns to see a man sitting on a bench not far from having a cup of coffee. He was an old man with greying brown hair and a small moustache that covered his upper lip. He was dressed in a smart-looking, dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Hello, lovely evening isn't it." The old man replied drinking his coffee.

Naruto blinks a few times seeing the old man. "Um…yeah…?" He muttered while thinking. _'Where did he come from?'_

"Would you like to sit down?" The man asked gesturing to the bench.

"…thanks…?" He muttered before he cautiously walks to him and sits down on the bench.

The old man then reaches down the side of the bench and pulls out a bowel of Ramen making Naruto blink before the man gives to him.

"I heard how much you love this stuff." The old man said. "Do you want some?"

"Uh…yeah, thanks…" Naruto said taking the bowel from the old man before giving the old man a glance before he starts to eat the Ramen.

The old man chuckles to himself before taking a sip of his drink before he looks out to the lit up street. "I enjoy these nights here, how the whole kingdom is lit up in the night, how quiet it is…everyone should experience it, you know." H asked as Naruto kept eating while listening to him.

Naruto finishes his bowel. "Well, yeah I guess." He shrugged. "I mean this looks beautiful at night, might even be in the day time too, what else can anyone do to a place like this?"

"A lot of things really, it either be here on Main Street, Adventure Land, Frontier Land, Fantasy Land or Tomorrow Land." The old man replied. "This kingdom will never be completed. It will continue to grow as long as there is imagination left in the world."

"Seriously?" Naruto blinked at that. "How do you know that? You live here or something-…wait of _course_ you live here-…why else would you be here?" He said realising it.

"You could say that." The old man replied with a chuckle. "I used to live here years ago, I watched this place-…and many others being built in a room above the fire station down there." He said pointing down Main Street. "To me when I watched this beautiful kingdom being built it was like watching the show. The sets being placed in the backdrop, the props placed in the right locations, and the actors all getting ready to play their part. This Kingdom is the star, everything else is in the supporting role." He then looks at Naruto with a soft smile. "Konoha was the same too, except _you_ where the star."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. "Me?" He asked. "Why me?"

"Only you know the answer to that my boy." He replied before looking back at the street. "All I know is that big things are happening soon…sooner than anyone may think."

Naruto stares at the old man thinking about what was said before asking. "What's gonna happen here?"

"A lot of things that no one would ever think will happen." The old man replied. "…and I can't do anything to stop it. I brought this place to life-…and even I don't know what will happen." Naruto blinks for a moment before his eye widen realising what the old man just said.

"W-Wait, you…you built this place?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Of course, this kingdom is my greatest achievement." The old man replied. "As well as being my land, but it's also _your_ land too." That made Naruto give him a look. "Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savour the challenge and promise of the future. This land is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created the world with hope, that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to everyone, both real and fiction…soon a darkness will start to cover this place…" He then turns to the boy with serious expression. " And only you have the power to stop it."

The ninja blinks at that. "Um, yeah…" He said before setting down the empty bowel on the bench and gets off it. "Look I really like this place and all, but I know that this is either a wired dream or I'm just going crazy but I _know_ it's not real. I mean come on, I'm just an orphan, the demon brat and a dead last, and who would want any of that…besides a place where what's real and fiction living together? There's no place like that!"

"You would be surprise, my boy." The old man replied. "It's like I always say to myself, 'If you can Dream it, you can do it.'"

"Yeah? Well my dream was to become Hokage!" Naruto fired back. "But I can't now because thanks to the council I'm banished!" He pauses for a few moments before he sadly sighs. "I'm sorry old man, but…if this place was real then that would be good…but it's not…and I just wish that for once in my life, I had something good come my way…" He then looks back at the old man. "It was nice talking to you though…" He then turns away from him and starts to walk back down the street he came from.

"…you know; you remind me so much of your mother." The man said making Naruto freeze in place after hearing that. "She has the same personality as you do-…even almost the same verbal tic too."

Naruto slowly turns back to the old man with a shock expression on his face after hearing what he just told him. "…my…my Kaa-san?" He asked.

"Mmhm, oh yes, she would always boldly claim that she would do something that no one would _think_ of doing." The old man answered. "And whatever claim she would do, she achieved it. She always has the biggest dreams…but then again, it's the same with you too."

Naruto's widen more as his took a step back from the old man. "How…?" He then narrows his eyes at him. "Who…who are you?"

The old man smiles before he gets off the bench and pats his trousers. "Just an old man looking out for his own family." He replied making the ninja blink.

"Wh-what…?" Naruto mumbled out in shock with wide eyes. _'I-Is this guy…?!"_

"Oh! Before I forget." He then takes out something from his pocket. "Here." He throws it to Naruto who catches it. "That should help you out." He then starts to walk away towards the castle.

"H-Hey, wait!" Naruto called out. "What do you mean help me out?! What am I supposed to do with…?!" He looks at what he caught and blink. "A…a key?" Then shakes his head as he looks back to the old man. "Wh-What about you knowing my Kaa-san and family?! Are you my…?!"

The old man stops and look back at the boy with a smile. "I suggest that you check the forest outside of Konoha when you wake up, and when you do follow the fairy that knows the way home." He replied. "And that the mouse, will always point the way." He then carries on towards the castle waving his hand before he fades away like a ghost…

Naruto blinks after seeing that not sure that he saw that before looking down to the key in his hand looking at the detail of it.

It had a silver blade with a crown shaped end, a blue piece near the base of the blade, a golden cross guard that curled on both sides into the pommel, a black leather handle, and a long keychain with a strange symbol at the end of it.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the key lost in thought as he stands there alone.

" _ **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…!"**_

…or so he thought.

Naruto eyes widen at the laughter before he turns around to see in the distance a dark green smoke slowly making its way towards him. As the smoke travels towards him, the lights begin to turn off as it went pass them, when they wear close to Naruto they start to circle him and rise before they there twice as big as him.

Naruto looks around at the smoke cariousness of it and taking a kunai out.

" _ **Little boys like you should know that it's not nice to play with knifes."**_ A voice called out from the smoke.

"Yeah?! Well you don't know me!" Naruto fired back while looking at the smoke around him not knowing where the voice was coming from. "And if you think I'd be scared because a voice from smoke, think again!"

" _ **Foolish boy, you have no idea what you are up against."**_ The voice replied. _**"And soon, once we find the object that we desire, they'll be nothing to stop us."**_

"Just who the hell are you?!" Naruto called out.

…large glowing yellow eyes pop open in the smoke behind him, a growl makes him pause and slowly turns around to see the eyes.

The eyes then start to rise from the smoke as the smoke follows covering it appearance, forming a long neck.

"… _ **your nightmares."**_ It whispers before it suddenly breaths green fire at him.

 **(Real World)**

"AAAHHH!" Naruto cries out as he suddenly wakes up from the nightmare. He pants as he looks around the room before he sighs. "It was a dream…just a dream…" He muttered. _'But it felt so real…'_

He was knocked out of thought as the door opened to show Tsunade and Shizune enter the room with a worried look on their faces. "Naruto, are you alright? We heard you shouting." Tsunade asked.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto replied. "Yeah, it was…just a dream."

Tsunade sigh in relief. "That a relief, we thought something bad happened." She said as both she and Shizune walk to the bad.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked taking the chart from the end of the bed.

"Better than I did yesterday, but my leg still aches." He replied looking at his leg.

"And your hand?"

"I think it feels a lot better now, it doesn't hurt any more, all I can feel is the bandages and…and…" He trails off and blinks at an odd feeling in his bandaged hand and looks at it with a raised eyebrow at. "The hell?" He muttered getting Tsunade and Shizune's attention.

"What is it?" Tsunade aksed.

"There's something in my hand, something…metal?" He replied getting raised eyebrows at that.

"That can't be right, I did the bandages myself, there shouldn't be anything in there." Shizune told Tsunade who looks at her with a questionable expression.

"Well I'm feeling something in here." Naruto said rubbing his bandaged hand.

"Let me take it off, we can find out what it is then." Tsunade replied and starts to take off the bandages on his hand.

When she was half way done, she stops as she notices something sticking out of Naruto's clenched hand.

Shizune leans forward also seeing it. "Tsunade-sama…?"

Tsunade narrows her eyes seeing it. "There is something there." She replied before carrying on taking off the bandages.

When she finishes Naruto unclenches his hand, what they saw confused both Tsunade and Shizune but Naruto eyes widen in shock at what was in his hand.

' _No…no way…!'_ He mentally shouted.

It was a key…the very same key that he saw in his dream, the one that the old man gave him.

"A key? Where did this key come from?" Tsunade asked bewildered by it before notices she shocked expression on Naruto's face. "Naruto? Naruto, what's wrong?"

"…it's…it's real?" Naruto muttered out getting their attention.

"What do you mean it's real? You know where you got it?" Shizune asked making him look at both her and Tsunade.

"I…I got it from this old man, but…" He started to say before looking back at the key. "But that's impossible…"

"Why?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow getting his attention.

"…because I got it from a dream." He said getting surprised looks from them both.

"A dream?" Shizune said before both her and Tsunade share a look of confusion.

"And I think…I think he was my Jiji." He replied getting shock looks from the two.

"WHAT?!" The two nurses cried out.

Naruto ignores their reaction as he stares at the key in wonder as he thinks back to the dream of the old man and the place he was at.

' _What the hell's going on?'_ He thought as he stares at the key in awe and confusion, while having the strangest feeling that the dream he had…was only just the beginning.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's the first chapter of 'The Kingdom's Keybearer'.**

 **I hope it good for everyone who reads it.**

 **Please no bad flames.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off.**


	2. The Key of Secrets

**Hi! It's-a me! TonicShadow!**

 **The second chapter of The Kingdom's Keybearer is here.**

 **Get ready for the next instalment.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Key of Secrets.**

We find Naruto in the hospital bed wide awake as he stares at the key on the table…a key from his dream, given to him by and old man…it was impossible but, there is was as clear as day, he couldn't believe it…neither could Tsunade and Shizune once he told them how the key appeared in his hand.

He looks up and sees Tsunade pacing back and forth trying to figure out how the key got here…and why Naruto?

"I just don't understand?" Tsunade asked as she paces. "How can something that came from a dream turn up here? This is crazy."

"I know it sounds crazy Baa-chan, but I got the key from my dream and now it's here." Naruto replied before looking at the key on the table next to him. "How else did it get in my hand-…one that was tightly bandaged up?"

The Hokage stops and sighs as she rubs her forehead. "…I don't know…" She muttered before turning to Naruto. "What about the man who gave you that key? How do you know that he's who he says he is?"

"Well…he never said he was my Jiji." He answered as he looks at his hand before he looks at her with a serious expression. "But the way he described about my Kaa-san and saying about looking after his own family…I just know he has to be my Jiji."

Tsunade expression softens after hearing that before sighing. "Okay, fine." She replied. "But for now we got to know what that key opens, and right now it could be anything from an unknown door to a bank safe."

"Are you sure, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked getting their attention. "What if it doesn't open up anything in the village? It may end up opening something that's not in Konoha, maybe not even the whole country."

"It's in the village." Naruto said getting their attention. "The old man said to check the forest outside of Konoha and find a fairy that knows the way home, and then the mouse will always point the way."

"Now that's just crazy talking." A voice said from the window.

They all turn to see Jiraiya crouching on the windowsill looking in.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto replied.

Jiraiya hops in and walks to the bed. "Find a fairy? And a mouse that points?" He asked before shaking his head. "I've heard of strange thing to find in my days, but being told those things _and_ by someone from a dream? It's a new one for me." He then looks at the key. "And a magic key that came from a dream? That can't be real."

"Do you have any better answers?" Tsunade asked crossing her arms. "Because unless you know someone that somehow 'magically' make a key appeared inside a bandaged hand, please tell me."

"You've got me there." Jiraiya shrugged. "However, the only thing that _did_ make sense was to check the forest outside the village." He answered. "The bad news is that we're surround by the forest. There no way of knowing which way to look."

"And Naruto only has today left before he's hunted down." Shizune said reminding them.

Tsunade narrows her eyes. "He's not even fully healed yet-…his leg is still broken." She replied.

Naruto looks at his broken leg before sighs sadly knowing he will be easy pickings. "Great, just great." He started to say getting everyone's attention. "It's my last day here, I have a broken leg, and no one can help me with this whole thing…I wish…I wish someone can help…"

 **RATTLE**

Naruto blinked at the odd sound and turns to the key on the table… _'Am I…hearing things?'_ He thought.

 **RATTLE**

His eyes widen as he saw the key move on its own. "The hell…?' He muttered before turning to the adults who were also looking at the key as well. "Did you see-…?!"

"We did brat…" Tsunade replied looking at the key with a surprise expression on hear face.

The key rattles more before it grew more intense and starts to glow golden making the adults take a step back.

"What's happening?" Shizune asked in worry.

The key then starts to flout into the air as the end tip pointing down as it slowly turns.

"…okay, maybe the magic key theory isn't that crazy." Jiraiya replied as he looks at the flouting key.

Just then the end tip of the key starts to shift and change. The crown shaped end splitting in three pieces before turning and joining together making a small tip in the before flouting down to the table and starts to…draw a spiral?

Everyone blinked at that and realise that the key became a pen before seeing the pen flout up again.

"It…it turned into a pen?" Shizune asked in confusion. "Why did it do that?"

Jiraiya narrows his eyes at in in thought for a reason why it changed into a pen…his eyes widen realising it. "That's it…" He muttered.

That got everyone attention and saw the sennin take out a blank scroll and roles it open, on the table.

"What are you doing?" Tusunade asked.

"Call it a hunch." He replied before turning to the floating pen.

It didn't move for a few moments before flouting to the scroll and starts to quickly draw something. As it draws everyone looks on trying to figure out what it is the pen was drawing…after a while they start to notice something.

"What's it doing?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like it's drawing a map of Konoha." Shizune answered as she watches the pen before turning to Tsunade. "But why?"

"I'm not sure. Jiraiya?"

"It wanted to show us where in the forest to go. It's telling us where to look." Jiraiya replied as he watches.

After a few more moments it finished drawing and stops, then the pen changes back into a key before flouting back on the table.

Tsunade grabs the now drawn scroll and views it. "…it looks like it's drawn the whole village…and also where each clan lives." She said as she looks at the map carefully.

"Why did it do that?" Shizune asked. "We already know where each clan lives-…why did the key drew what we already know?"

Tsunade still carefully looks over the map to see anything was amiss…before her eyes widen noticing the one detail. "Not everything." She replied.

"What?" Naruto asked. "What is it?"

"It's true that the key drew the places where each clan lives-…that we already know…except for one clan that we didn't know." She answered before placing the map back on the table before pointing to the section of forest in the West to see a symbol all too familiar to the adults.

"The Uzumaki Clan."

There was a moment of silence after hearing that.

"…Uzumaki…clan?" Naruto quietly asked with wide eyes. "I…I have a clan?"

Tsunade's eyes widen realising what she just said and looks to Naruto. "…uh…" She muttered.

"Are you telling me that I have a clan? And no one told me about it?!" Naruto asked as he started to get angry. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?!"

"…it was to protect you." Jiraiya replied getting everyone attention.

"Jiraiya, what are you-…?!" Tsunade started to say but was interrupted.

"He deserves to know Hime, he's getting banished and I'm not gonna let the council deny his heritage!" He fired back.

Tsunade stares at him for a moment before she sighs in defeat. "…your right, he does need to know." She replied before turning to Naruto. "Alright brat, it's true, you are a part of a clan…just like your mother."

Naruto's eyes widen before saying. "What…?"

"Her name was Kushina, like you she had the same personality, hell she even had a verbal tic like you do." She carried on. "But that wasn't the only thing she had in common with you…"

"…what was it?"

"Because like you…she was a Jinchuriki of the nine tails, before you." She answered which made Naruto's eyes widen. "She was chosen to be a Jinchuriki because Kushina she born with a particularly powerful chakra. Strong even for one from any village. In fact, the first nine tails Jinchuriki was also my grandmother, Mito Uzumaki."

"So…I was the third person to hold the fox?" Naruto asked which got a nod from Tsunade. "But…what about my clan? Who are they?"

"The Uzumaki clan were distant relatives to the Senju clan, my distant cousins." She told him. "They were originating from the Land of Whirlpools where Uzushiogakure-…there village, was located. They were famous for their sealing techniques, and were long allies with Konoha since the First Hokage. It was the reason why there are a spiral on the back of the Konoha flack jacket."

"Then where are they?" Naruto asked. "Why aren't there any Uzumaki's here?"

"They used to be, years ago." She replied as she sits on the side of the bed. "Sadly, years before you were born their village was under attack and destroyed, they did call Konoha for help but they didn't get there in time."

Naruto expression becomes sad before he looks to his hands. "So…I really am the last." He said…before he blinked realising something. "You said that my Kaa-san was an Uzumaki?"

"She was, so was my grandmother when she married the First Hokage, my grandfather, why?" She answered him.

"What about her family? What happened to them?"

That got everyone attention. "Now that you mentioned it." Jiraiya said as he rubs his chin. "Since I knew Kushina, she never once mentioned about her folks. I just thought they died when she was young."

"Not once, Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked.

"No, even when she married Minato she never said anything about them." He answered. "…but she did keep saying to him before he became Hokage was that if he could dream it, he could it, crazy saying right?"

Naruto's eyes widen at that phrase. "That's what the old man in my dream said!" He said getting their attention. "When I talking to him he said he built his kingdom because he dreamed it, he even told me that any dream was possible, if you can dream it, you can it!"

"He said the exact same words?" Shizune asked in surprise. "But how?"

"…because that man in the brat's dreams _is_ really related to Kushina, meaning she is his daughter." Tsunade answered realising how they are all connected. She then looks to the key. "…and he's given his grandson a way out of the council's hands." That got shocked looks from Jiraiya and Shizune.

"You're not actually going to believe any of this, are you Hime? I mean come on, it was a dream for kami's sake." Jiraiya asks with wide eyes.

"If it was just a dream, then tell me how a key-…the same key that Naruto dreamt about, got into his bandaged hand, floated in the air, turned into a pen and drew where to find the Uzumaki clans home that's outside of the village." She told him as she stands up. "Unless you can think of any other explanation for all this I'm all ears."

Jiraiya tries to think of a reason for any of this…before he sighs in defeat. "Your right, I don't." He answered before he points to her. "But I'm not gonna let him go into this crazy thing on his own."

"That makes the two of us." Tsunade replies before turning to Naruto who look on in surprise. "Get changed brat, we're gonna get the bottom of all this or I'm not the Fifth Hokage." She then turns to Shizune. "Shizune, go find Kakashi and tell him to put a team together-…tell him that it involves Naruto."

"At once Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied before quickly heading off out of the room.

"Wait…your all gonna help me?" Naruto asked.

"If this thing is legit it's the only way to make sure that the councils doesn't get here hands on you or the Kyuubi." Tsunade tells him. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"What about the elders and Danzo, there not gonna like this." Jiraiya asks.

Tsunade smirks at him before saying. "You leave that to me…I have an idea."

 **(Moments Later)**

We now find ourselves at the village gate, where we find Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune waiting with Naruto-…who was sitting on a bench with a leg cast fully clothed-…for Kakashi and a team he put together…that was halt an hour ago.

Tsunade sighs in frustration. "For once when I want Kakashi to be here on time, I want him to be ACTUALLY ON TIME!" She angrily called out.

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down!" Shizune said trying to calm her.

"You don't have to wait long." Jiraiya said finally seeing Kakashi and the team he selected…a big team.

Who Kakashi brought with him where Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Sakura, which got a surprised look from Naruto.

"Guys? What are you…?" He asked.

"You don't think we're gonna get a chance to do one last mission with you right?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered out quietly which no one heared.

"We thought it was the least we can do. Why? Because you would have done the same for us too." Shino replied.

"When your sensei said that he needed help with you Naruto, we had to come." Choji replied as he snacks on his crisps.

"And considering what we were told about you being banished, we had to do something." Tenten replied.

"It is most un-youthful that they have done this!" Lee cried out. "And for this I will run arounf the village 20 times over! And if I cannot do that, I'll do it 40 time on my hands!"

"We get it Lee, we get it." Tenten sighed.

Sakura then walks up to Naruto with a sad look on her face. "…it's not fair, why did it have to be you baka, you didn't deserve this." She replied as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Sakura-chan." He replied trying to cheer her up.

"No it's not!" She fired back as tear start to flow down. "First Sasuke left the village and now your being banished for not bringing him back? That's not fair!"

A hand touches her shoulder and she turns to see Kakashi with a soft expression. "We all know it's not fair Sakura, and I wish was another way around it…but there isn't." He told her before he looks sadly at Naruto. "Naruto…I'm sorry."

Naruto blinks. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry I didn't train you properly like I've should have done before and less focus on just Sasuke. I should have been focusing all my team…not just one. Can you forgive me?"

"…of course I do sensei, I know it's not your fault." Naruto smiled softly before he frowns. "It is the councils though. I really wish I had the chance to kick their asses."

Kakashi eye smiles at him. "Oh I wouldn't worry about them-…you just leave that to us."

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Tsunade called getting everyone attention. "Naruto only has today before the council starts a man hut on him, and as you can see he won't be able to defend himself!" The Hokage told them.

"So what is the mission?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's simple, with the help of Jiraiya your all going to help Naruto find a lost building home to the once Uzumaki clan." Tsunade answered getting surprised looks from them.

"Wait, Uzumaki clan?" Tenten asked with wide eyes. "Naruto actually had a clan?"

"It surprised me too when I was told about it." Naruto answered.

"The only information we have is that the building in is outside of the village in the surrounding forest." Tsunade replied before thumbing over her shoulder. "More specific the North West from this location."

"Is there any more information than that?" Kakashi asked.

"Nome that we know yet, however Jiraiya will tell you the rest later." She replied. "While you're doing that I'm going to buy you lot some time before they decide to get suspicious." She then looks to the whole team with a serious. "I'm declaring this mission as an A-Rank, just make sure Naruto is safe at all times. Is that understood?" She asked getting nods from everyone. "Then I wish you all luck." She then walks to Naruto-…who was getting up from the bench.

"So…this is goodbye then…" Naruto softly asked.

Tsunade expression softens before she kneels down and gives him a big hug as tears form in her eyes. "You take care of yourself, you hear me brat?" He said.

Naruto hugs her back with a sad smile. "I will…Hokage-sama…" He softly replied before letting go.

Tsunade smiles softly as tears flow down her cheeks. "I guess that's the only time I'll ever gonna hear that…" She then stands up and wipes her tear away.

"We better get going." Jiraiya said as he starts to head out with everyone soon following, except for Naruto but was helped by Sakura and they quickly caught up.

Tsunade and Shizune both look on as they watch them head to the forest before they disappeared from there site.

"…good luck, Naruto." Tsunade quietly said.

 **-: Forest Outside of Konoha :-**

After a few minutes of tree jumping, they all came to a stop and the ground.

"Alright, before we go any further everyone has got to understand that what I'm about to tell you is the truth." Jiraiya said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"The reason why we're looking for the building is because last night, Naruto received a key." He answered. "Not only that but the key actually came from his dreams."

That got him looks from everyone except Naruto. "Wait, seriously? For real?" Kiba asked before turning to Naruto as well as everyone else.

Instead of answering Naruto pulls out the said key showing it to everyone confirming it.

"I don't get it, how did a key from a dream become real?" Tenten asked not sure what to think.

"Because in my dream the person that gave me it might have been my Jiji." Naruto answered getting shocked look from them.

Kakashi narrows his eyes as he turns to Jiraiya. "Is this true?" He asked.

"It's true." He answered while shrugging. "I didn't believe it at first, but then the key started to flout and turn into a pen." He takes out the scroll of the map and opens it. "It then drew the map of Konoha and where each clan was living, including this one." He finishes pointing to the symbol of the Uzumaki. "That's where we need to look."

"How do even know it's even there? Everyone in the village has gone though that area hundreds of times." Tenten asked.

"She is right, the area is large and we do not know that area." Shino added.

"That's easy." Jiraiya replied as he puts the scroll away. "Naruto, tell them what you told me."

Naruto nods before saying. "The old man that gave me the key in my dream said that as soon as I was out of the hospital to head to the forest. Then he said to find a fairy that would point the way home."

Everyone blinked at that as they gave him looks.

"A fairy? Seriously?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" Naruto yelled out. "I'm just telling you what he told me!"

"Um, m-maybe the dream was te-telling you to find s-something that represents a f-fairy." Hinata said defending him.

"You mean like a type of flower or bug?" Choji asked.

"If it's a flower, I've never heard of it-…I should know, my family runs a flower shop." Ino answered.

"And I am certain that there is no type of beetle with fairy in the name." Shino added.

"Maybe it's a certain place?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shakes his head. "I've been to a lot of places-…put none that I know being called fairy." He answered.

"Besides, the location is in the forest surrounding Konoha, not all of Fire Country." Shikamaru added. "

"Then how are gonna find it?" Choji asked.

"Something that stands out more in the forest that anything else does." Jiraiya answered. "If you do see if you can find any markings of a fairy."

Ino then notices something out of the side of her eyes and turns to look…but see nothing. She raises her eyebrow. _'Huh, I thought I saw something…'_ She thought to herself

…then a saw a small ball of light in the distance flying around the trees which made Ino's eyes widen in surprise.

She blinks a few times before rubbing her eyes thinking that she was seeing things, she looks again…to find that she _was_ seeing it. "…um, Shino? Do fire flies always flay around in big groups?" She asked.

"No, they do not. Why do you ask?" Shino asked.

"Because I think I've found something." She answered pointing to the ball of light flying around in the distance getting everyone to see it.

"What the hells that?" Kiba asked narrowing his eyes to see what it is.

It was then that the ball of light stopped for a few second…before it flew straight towards them. It then slowed down as it neared them before it gently flouts in front of Naruto. Upon closer inspection, he could see that it wasn't merely some ball of light, nor was it a lightning bug. The silhouette showed a curvy, but very tiny figure. She was hand sized, if a little smaller. Her skin had a fair complexion. Her blue eyes looked around in curiosity. Her blond hair was up in a bun, and her ears were very pointy. On her tiny body, a green strapless dress with a miniskirt, green shoes with white puffs on the toes and on her back, a pair of clear insect-like wings which glistened in the overhead moonlight. The wings, which kept fluttering, allowed her to hover…a fairy.

"Are…are you guys actually seeing this?" Tenten asked with wide eyes like everyone else.

"…it…it's real?" Ino muttered.

Naruto blinks a few times. "Kawaii…" He quietly said.

The fairy smiles at him before she flies around him a few times before shooting off into the forest in front of them leaving a dust trail.

"…you all saw that right? I wasn't going crazy or anything, right?" Kiba asked still looking where the fairy went.

"T-That was a r-real f-fairy, wasn't it?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"…this has _now_ become troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on, we've got to follow it!" Jiraiya called out before he jumps to the trees after it, which soon everyone follows.

After ten minutes of tree jumping, they finally followed the fairy to a rundown old building, but what drew Naruto's and the others attention was the swirl symbol that was on top of the building's entrance. The same symbol that was on the back of his orange jacket.

"…looks like that first clue was right brat…the fairy did take you home." Jiraiya told Naruto as he looks at the site in front of them.

The fairy then makes a few bell sounds getting their attention and point to the building as if it was telling them to go inside.

"What is she trying to say, sensei?" Sakura asked her teacher.

"I think she's telling us to go inside." Kakashi said understanding what the fairy was doing.

The fairy then nods before she flew to Naruto before giving him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush before she flew off to the night sky to who knows where and disappears.

"…well I can't say I don't believe in fairies now." Neji said after a pause moment before everyone went to the building and walked inside. When they did they took notice the condition of the house, and how time took its time on the place.

"Okay, so we've found the house…now what?" Kiba asked.

"We look around and find something out of the ordinary." Kakashi replied as he starts to look around the place which soon everyone else also did.

"What are we finding exactly?" Lee asked while turning his head around to look.

"Something that got to do with a mouse pointing at something." Jiraiya answered as he rubs his hand on the wall to find any hidden seals. "That's the next clue."

With that everyone started to split up and search the house for any clues. Ino went to what she thought was the kitchen with Shino, Lee was looking behind a worn out sofas, Kiba was checking the Livingroom door, Kakashi was checking the shelfing unit in the hallway, Jiraiya the walls of the house, Hinata the once bathroom used to be, Tenten the overflow of plants basement with Choji, Neji went into a room with a large collection and masks…don't ask, and Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru when to check the study.

When Shikamaru opened to door to the study they were surprised how big it was. There were old ripped drawings of seal designs scattered all over the floor, an old desk that was weathered down and falling apart, and a large bookcase on the far side of the wall.

"Huh, this is the first time I've seen a study this big." Sakura said as they walking into the room. "It's almost the same size as the Hokage's office."

"It must have been used as the clans meeting place." Shikamaru said as he picked up a ripped seal design. "They must have been discussing seal designs."

Ino and Shino then walked in. "You've found anything?" Ino asked.

"Not yet, all we've found are just old seal designs." Sakura replied as Shikamaru dropped the said paper. "What about you?"

"Not a single one." She sighed as everyone else also started to come in.

"Same here, all I've found was webs and dust." Kiba said before sneezing and rubs his nose. "And I hate dust."

"There aren't any hidden seals anywhere in this whole complex, if there where they must have faded away over time." Jiraiya replied while crossing his arms.

"I even had to check with my Sharrigan for anything, but found nothing." Kakashi added.

"Well that fairy leads us here for a reason, right?" Tenten asked.

"If there was I'm not seeing it." Neji replied.

Shikamaru sighs and rubs the back of his neck before taking a look around the study. "Considering the state the whole building is in I'm surprised it's lasted this long." He muttered taking note of the condition of the place, from the broken floorboards, the cracked wall, the dusty desk the bookcase…

…bookcase.

Shikamaru blinks noticing that the bookcase itself looked to be in good condition compared to the rest of the room…in fact it look in _very_ good condition. He narrows his eyes at the bookcase and walks up to it to take a closer look. _'Why is it that everyone thing in the house is wrecked but not this?'_ He thought checking it over also noticing that the books are also in good condition as well…his eyes widen realising something about the book.

"…Naruto, what was the exact words the guy from your dream said to you?" He asked getting both Naruto's and Sakura's attention.

"He said that 'the Mouse will always point the way'." Naruto replied. "That was all he said before he vanished."

"…what if he was talking about a name instead of an object?" That got everyone's attention and all look at him with puzzled looks.

"W-What do y-you m-mean, Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked.

He points to the bookcase as he turns to them. "This bookcase, do you anything wired about it?" He asked.

"What, that it's full of books?" Kiba replied.

"I think me means that when everything in the building is either broken or worn out from old age, that bookcase is the only one that's not." Shino answered.

"He's right, this whole place is either falling apart of old age or wash away from years of weather." Jirayia said also seeing it as he walks up to Shikamaru. "But this bookcase hasn't."

"Not only that, but each book has a letter on each bind, but not in the right order." Shikamaru added.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take another look and say the letters on the bind." Shikamaru replied which they all did.

As they look Ino randomly starts to say each letter on each bind. "…I…C…K…Y…M…O…U…S…E…" She said reading the letters on the binds before her eyes widen as she sees it. "Wait, those last five letter!"

"Mouse…so that's what the clue meant." Kakashi answered also seeing it before taking a closer look at the bookcase. "It's the bookcase itself."

"Yosh! Well done Shikamaru-san!" Lee called out giving a thumbs up to him. "You've solved it!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay so we've found the mouse…" Kiba started to say. "So what's next? I mean is there a secret button or seal to show something?"

"I'm afraid not." Jiraiya answered checking the bookcase over. "There isn't any that would indicate a switch or seal, just wood books and wood."

"There's got to be something there though." Naruto said as he walked up to the bookcase with the help of Sakura.

Jiraiya then notices that one of the books was different from the rest and leans in to look. It was a blue book with gold writing that said 'Uzumaki History' and gold emblem of a crown and a keyhole on the bind. Jiraita smirks before turning to Narto gesturing to the book.

"Brat, I think I've found where that key is supposed to go." He told him.

Looking at the said book and seeing the keyhole emblem, Naruto takes out the key from his pocket…it then started to glow surprising everyone before the emblem also started to glow before and saw that the emblem actually changed into a proper keyhole.

…after a while Naruto silently asked for Sakura to let him go and then limps his way to the bookcase. He stops at the keyhole before looking at the key…then he slowly and hesitantly puts the key in-…which fits. He pauses before turning to the others seeing there cautious and some eager looks before turning back to the bookcase. Taking a deep breath his then slowly turns the key until…

 **CL-CLICK**

…there was a moment of silence…

Just then the bookcase starts to shake surprising everyone as they take a few steps back-…key included. As it shakes a large array of seals appear on the bookcase glowing before the seals start to moves about and move towards the back of the bookcase…the bookcase then starts to move backwards into the wall before it stops and starts to sink into the ground. While it was sinking they took notice that there was a hidden passage behind the bookcase. When the bookcase disappeared into the floor they notice that the hidden passage was leading down with stairs and touches were lit up by themselves.

"Whoa…how youthful…" Lee said breaking the silence.

"Looks like the Uzumaki clan weren't only just seal masters as we thought." Jiraiya replied. "This must have been here for years, and nobody in Konoha ever knew about it."

"…soooo…who wants to go first?" Kiba asked hesitant about the secret staircase which got him looks that said 'really?'.

Naruto looks back down the stairs before gains a serious expression. "I'll go first, I've come this far and I'm not backing out now." He said and starts to slowly limb down the stairs…Sakura quickly joins him as she helps him down the stairs.

Everyone else all share a look before they follow the pair down the stairs to find the hidden secrets underground.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **That's Chapter done!**

 **Look forward for future updates soon.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off.**


	3. The Living Statue

**Hi, It's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **I'm so glad that a lot of people are liking this story, thank you.**

 **Here's chapter 3 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The Living Statue.**

Stairs.

That and lit up touches was all they could see as they travel down to who knows where, to who knows who or what was down there.

"How long are these stairs?" Tenten asked. "It feels like we were walking from the village gates to the Hokage tower."

"Well we don't have to travel far now." Kakashi answered as he took notice that the stars where ending to a large stone wall. "Because we're here."

Everyone soon took notice of it and stopped as they reached it…they blinked as they saw a large drawing covering it.

It was a medieval castle. It seemed to be made up mostly of tall spires and towers, the tallest one in the middle, the other towers growing smaller as they approached the edges of the structure…the same one from Naruto's dream.

"That's the castle I saw in my dream." Naruto said pointing at the castle.

"Really?" Sakura asked before looking at the drawing. "…I've never seen a castle like that before."

"Same here, and I've been traveling all over the Elemental Countries." Jirayia said looking at the detailed picture.

Shino walks up to the image and places his hand on the drawing before turning to the others. "I believe this is more than just a drawing, because it is covering what I think to be two stone doors." He told them.

"Yosh! Then I shall open it with my youthful strength!" Lee called out before quickly running up to the stone door.

Then with all of his strength…

 **BAM**

…slammed open the two stone doors shaking the room.

"…I was about to say to open them _slowly_." Shino told Lee who sweat-drops before sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

Naruto-…with the help of Sakura, walks into the darkened room which soon everyone followed. When everyone was it touches lit up around the centre of the room making them stop and blink as they saw something there.

What they saw was a statue sitting in a stone chair. The statue itself looked to be a severe-looking old man with long hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long beard that parts down the middle. It wore long billowing robes and had its eyes closed and its arm resting on the arms of the chair.

"A statue…?" Choji asked.

"Why would there be statue down here?" Tenten added.

"Not sure." Kakashi replied. "But it doesn't look like it resembles any of the Hokage's."

"Yeah I mean; why would anyone want to be in a dress?" Kiba asked with a smirk before getting the back of his head smacked by Ino. "Ow! Watch it!"

"It's not a dress dog breath, it's a robe!" She fired back. "Iruka-sensei told us about it back in the Academy, remember?"

"…I don't get it?" Nji said getting back on the subject. "If it isn't showing one of the past Hokage's, then who is it?"

"It must have been one of the Uzumaki clan members." Jiraiya replied as he walked up to it. "The head member I guess."

"Then why is it underground and not outside?" Sakura asked. "I mean, if this person was the head of a clan, shouldn't the people who made it would have showed it to everyone out of respect?"

"That would be the case, but with everything that's been happening with magic keys, real life fairies and this place, there's got to be more to it." Shikamaru replied.

Ino then notices something behind the statue looks to see what it was. A far distance away from the statue on a stone pedestal was a conical stone hat, and engraved in the hat where shapes of stars and a crescent moon.

"Hey guys check this out!" Ino said getting everyone's attention as she walks to the stone hat.

"…a hat? Seriously?" Kiba asked giving Ino a look. "Why did you want us to know about a stone hat?"

"Because there's got to be a reason why it's down here." She fired back. "It can't be just for display."

Shikamaru narrows his eyes at the hat before he turns back to the statue, mostly the top of its head. "…maybe Ino's on to something." He said getting everyone's attention before they look between the statue and the hat.

"…you don't think we're supposed to put the hat on the statue, do you?" Tenten asked looking at everyone.

"Can't think of anything else." Kakashi shrugged before turning to Naruto. "But I believe that its Naruto that's supposed to do it."

Naruto looks back at the hat before making its way towards it, reaches it and grabs the hat. He stares at it for a moment before turning to the statue…he takes a big breath before making his way to the statue which soon everyone soon followed.

When Naruto reached the statue and slowly climbs it and the slowly places the hat on the statue…and nothing happened?

Everyone started to look around to see if anything did something…but found nothing.

"Well, so much for that idea." Jiraiya sighed.

Naruto also sighs as well. "Aw man, I really thought it would do something." Naruto replied

" _ **Can you please get off me, young one?"**_ A voice said making Naruto blink a few times before turning to the statue…which was looking at him with light glowing eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out in fear with wide eyes before he jumped of the statue and fell on the ground a few meters away from it. "I-I-I-IT'S ALIVE?!"

"HOLY CRAP ITS TALKING?!" Kiba yelled out in shock.

"EEP!" Hinata squeaked out before fainting.

Shino's eyebrows shot up didn't expecting that.

Choji drops his packet of crisps with wide eyes.

Ino was gapping.

Shikamaru was looking with wide eyes while muttering. "Troublesome."

Tenten quietly said with wide eyes. "Whoa…"

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" Lee cried out in surprise.

Sakura was acting like a fish.

Neji was blinking in shock.

"…it's actually moving on its own…" Kakashi muttered out with wide eyes.

"Incredible…" Jirayia mutter out in shock and awe.

The statue moves his head to look at the fallen ninja…before it stands up from the stone chair and slowly walks towards Naruto. As that happens Naruto looks on as fear grows as the statue and gulps before the statue stops and stares down at him. _'Oh crap!'_ He mentally cried out.

It was then the statue did something no one expected…

" _ **Greetings, young Naruto."**_ The statue softly smiled. _**"It has been a long time since I last met anyone down here."**_

Naruto blinks a few times in surprise before asking. "W-Wait…you know…who I am?"

" _ **But of course."**_ It nodded. _**"There is no mistaking it, you**_ **are** _ **the son of Kushina."**_

That got everyone's attention and look at the statue in surprise before they all share a look.

"H-Hold on here." Jirayia said getting its attention. "How is it you know who he is, or even Kashina for that matter? This place has been sealed up for who knows how long, how is that even possible?"

" _ **Indeed, this place has been sealed, but it was when Kushina was pregnant with the boy in Konoha, Jiraiya."**_ The statue said catching said person by surprise. _**"I should know, because I have expecting young Naruto here for many years now."**_

"…how? This doesn't make any sense."

" _ **Because his grandfather and mother both told me so."**_

That made everyone's eyes widen hearing that.

" _ **I was instructed by them that one day, young Naruto would come to this room and be told about the history of his mother's family."**_ It told them as Sakura helps Naruto up.

"Who…who are you?" Naruto asked. "What are you?"

" _ **What I am is a physical construct that both your mother and grandfather made together, with the used of many seals and magic."**_ It answered before giving a soft smile. _**"As for my name? You may call me, Yen Sid."**_

Just then the same fairy that guided them to the Uzumaki house flew in surprising them and settles on Yen Sid's shoulder.

" _ **And I believe you have already met, Tinkerbell."**_ Yen Sid replied as the said fairy waved to them.

"T-Tinkerbell?" Hinata asked.

Kiba snorted before saying. "What kind of name is _Tinkerbell_?"

 **SMACK**

"AAAHHH!" He cried out after getting kicked to the face by the fairy before falling to the floor. "SON OF A BITCH!"

The fairy glares at Kiba as her whole body turns red and the sounds of bells rang out like she was yelling at him.

Everyone else sweat dropped before Ino asked. "Did Kiba just got knocked down by a fairy?"

"Yes." Shino answered as he hangs his head in defeat. "Yes he did."

" _ **Tinkerbell."**_ Yen Sid warned out making her stop. _**"That's enough."**_

The fairy crosses her arms as her skin turns back too normal…before sticking her tongue out at Kiba before the flies and sits on Naruto's head.

Kiba's eyebrow twitches as he glares at the fairy. "I can't believe I got my ass kicked by a fairy." He muttered as he gets back up while rubbing his cheek.

Kakashi sheepishly rubs the back of his head and chuckle as he turns to the statue. "Sorry about Kiba, he didn't mean to say that."

" _ **No harm done."**_ Yen Sid replied. _**"Sometimes Tinkerbell is easily angered when it involves herself."**_ That made the fairy snap her head to him with a shocked expression. _**"Don't give me that look, remember those times you got angry because someone took your meal when Naruto's mother was here?"**_ Tinkerbell turns her head to look down in embarrassment. _**"Exactly."**_

"So Naruto's mother was down here?" Sakura asked.

" _ **Indeed."**_ Yen Sid nodded. _**"In fact, the last time she was here was thirteen years ago."**_

Naruto's eyes widen hearing that. "W-What? She was here?!" He asked.

"Wait, that's impossible." Kakashi replied. "There was no way she could have gotten here when she was pregnant."

"…unless it was after." Jiraiya added getting looks from everyone.

" _ **You are correct, Jiraiya."**_ Yen Sid answered getting shocked looks from everyone. _**"When I awoke a saw that Naruto's mother was injured very badly, so I contacted my creator and he can and rescued her.** **When he asked what had happened, she told him that a masked man attacked her."**_ He then turned to Naruto. _**"She asked if she could have taken you with her, but my creator's couldn't..."**_

"…why? Why couldn't he?" Naruto asked.

" _ **Because he knew you were meant for great things in Konoha."**_ Yen Sid answered before closing his eyes. _**"However, it by chance young Naruto was betrayed, then Plan B would come into play."**_ He then opens his eyes again and he stares at Naruto. _**"And that time has come upon us."**_

"So…so my Kaa-san's alive?" Naruto shakenly asked as tears form in his eyes getting a nod from Yen Sid. "…does…does she love me?"

Yen Sid softly smiles. _**"Naruto, when she was here she was so worried about you that she didn't care about her injuries."**_ He answered him. _**"And when she left, she didn't want to leave you alone here…if that doesn't tell you something, I don't know what will."**_

Naruto smiles hearing that, happy that his mother really does love him as he wipes his tears. _'Kaa-san…'_ He mentally said as Tinkerbell comforts him by patting his head.

"If Kushina's been alive all this time, then why didn't she come back?" Jiraiya asked.

"… _ **I believe the only reason why she didn't return was because she couldn't."**_ Yen Sid answered getting confused looks from everyone.

"How come?" Kakashi asked.

Yen Sid turned to look at Naruto. _**"Do remember the dream where you got the key, young Naruto?"**_ He asked surprising him.

"Um, yeah…the old man gave it to me." Naruto replied. "Why?"

" _ **Because the man you dreamt…died thirteen years ago."**_

That got wide eyed shocked look from everyone. "What?!" They cried out.

"Wait-Wait-Wait-…are you saying the guy he dreamt about was already dead?!" A wide-eyed Kiba shouted out while pointing at Naruto.

" _ **Yes."**_ The statue nodded. _**"And it was only**_ **he** _ **that had the power to travel from his kingdom to Konoha. And if he has passed, then that is the only reason why his mother couldn't get to him."**_

Naruto brings out the key and stares at it taking everything in. _'He gave this key to me…from beyond the grave?'_ He mentally said in awe. _'That's…that's awesome dattebayo!'_

"This is getting crazy wired, what's next?" Jiraiya asked with his hands in the air. "Kushina wasn't really her real name?"

" _ **And you would be correct."**_ Yen Sid answered getting looks from the ninja.

"…say what?" He quietly asked.

" _ **Before she arrived in the Elemental Countries, she wasn't always called Kushina-…but her original name."**_ The statue replied getting surprised blinks from everyone.

Kakashi blinked a few times before asking. "Wait, what do you mean her original name?"

" _ **It is as I said, before she arrived at**_ _ **Uzushiogakure,**_ _ **she had to become a different person."**_ Yen Sid answered. _**"From her name to her appearance, she had to change everything."**_

That got shared looks form everyone, including Naruto wo blinks in surprise. "Then what was she before? What did she look like?" Tenten asked.

" _ **Alas I myself do not know…"**_ Yen Sid replied shaking his head. _**"What I do know is that she had the spirit for adventure, and wanting to understand many things."**_

"That almost describes Naruto to a T." Shikamaru shrugged. "The adventure part that is."

"So what your saying is that she wasn't even from Uzushiogakure?" Kakashi asked the statue.

" _ **From her early years she did, but before that…"**_ Yen Sid started to say before he waves his hand towards the walls all around them making the touches hanging on them lit up…and to everyone surprise and awe saw large murals all drawn of places and castles they have never seen before. _**"…she came from a place where dreams were made."**_

"Whoa…" Kiba muttered in awe at the murals all around them.

" _ **What you see here is the history of the kingdom where she came from."**_ Yen Sid telling them gesturing to the murals. _**"And the history of her**_ **and** _ **the boy's family."**_

"Are those animal carvings in a large tree?" Ino asked pointing at the tree.

"Forget the tree-…what about those flying things?" Kiba asked with a grin. "Those things look awesome!"

"Look at those castles!" Sakura said pointing at them all. "There a lot bigger than the ones we know!"

"And the creatures…fascinating." Shino added.

"It's beautiful…" Tenten added in awe before turning to Yen Sid. "This place actually exists?"

" _ **Indeed, young one."**_ The statue nodded.

Naruto then notices something on the mural and narrows his eyes to see the image of a dragon flying in the sky…that reminded his about the dark smoke in his dream that breathed green fire.

Hinata notices Naruto's troubled expression and asks him in worry. "I-Is there something wrong, Na-Naruto-kun?"

"…yeah, there is…" He replied before he turns to Yen Sid. "…when the old man gave me the key, something else was there too. It was dark green smoke, but it changed into something with glowing eyes and breathed green fire." That made Yen Sid's eye widen. "And the old man said that there was a darkness coming to the kingdom…" Naruto said. "What was he talking about?"

Yen Sid's expression starts to frown. _**"I see…so they have begun their advance."**_ He replied getting looks from everyone.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked with narrowed eyes.

Yen Sid was silent for a few moments. _**"When the kingdom was built, he brought the stories he made to life, from heroes and warriors that protect their lands…to the villains that sort to take over."**_ He started to explain to them while gesturing to the map. _**"For a time the battle of good and evil have been in a balance-…as it should be…that is until the day your grandfather past away."**_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" _ **During your grandfather's rule, he held powerful artefacts."**_ He told. _**"It was the reason why the balance was kept in check, and peace was made between the light and the dark…but now I fear that the peace has been broken, and many lands have become divided."**_ He then turns to Naruto. _**"And I know who are the one's responsible for it."**_

"Who are they?" Jiraiya asked with narrowed eyes.

" _ **They call themselves the Overtakers."**_ He answered. _**"**_ _ **Originally, the Overtakers were**_ _ **disorganized and fought among themselves during the time when Naruto's grandfather was alive. However, I now fear that someone has united them all together and are either searching or have the powerful artefacts of the kingdom."**_

"Artefacts…?" Shino asked.

" _ **Powerful tools that both have a limited power…but enough for anyone to take control."**_ Yen Sid answered as he looks at the map.

"Do you know what they are?" Kakashi asked

" _ **Sadly I myself do not know all of them…except for one."**_ He answered making everyone turn to him. He then raises his left hand…to their surprise blue dust starts to appear and slowly take shape of…

"A paint brush?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _ **It's a special artefact-…one that has the power to create many things…as well as erased them."**_ Yen Sid explained before he will the image away. _**"It was thanks to this artefact that I was created."**_

That made everyone blink in surprise at that. "Wait, you were made from that brush?" Jiraiya asked pointing at Yen Sid getting a nod in return. "I've heard of wired things like sentient swords and such-…but this is a new one to me."

" _ **It is the truth. It was the reason why the Uzumaki clan where very good at making seals."**_ Yen Sid answered him. " _ **They believed that they could make anything possible with a brush-…from making storage seals to making statues like myself come to life."**_ He then turns back to the map. _**"Lucky enough I know for certain that it is in a safe place where no one can find it."**_

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _ **Because to find the artefact-…one must collect six items that represent the lands they are hidden in."**_ Yen Sid replied he points to the land in the kingdom before turning back to Naruto. _**"Which I believe Naruto is the only one who can and must find before someone else does."**_

Yen Sid then suddenly blinks and quickly turns its head to a direction direct surprising everyone. It then narrows it's as if it was sensing something.

"…what is it?" Kakashi asked noticing his expression.

" _ **I sense intruders approaching the clan compound."**_ Yen Sid answered before turning to Kakashi and Jiraiya. _**"And I do not believe they are friendly."**_

Kakashi looks at his watch to see that it was ten o'clock "That can't be right, Naruto only has another two hours before the ANBU come chasing after him." He asked as he turned to Jiraiya.

"Unless it's not ANBU…" Jiraiya replied with narrowed eyes. "It looks like Danzo wants to make sure no one can find Naruto first."

"So it's ROOT…." Kakashi said with an angered expression before turning to Yen Sid. "I'm afraid we don't have much time before they arrive here."

" _ **I understand."**_ Yen Sid nodded before lifting his right hand towards another wall. With that gesture the said wall quickly opens up reviling a hidden corridor surprising them. _**"This way."**_ He said as he walks to the corridor which soon everyone quickly followed.

 **(Moment Later)**

We find Yen Sid exiting the end of a corridor with the ninja's on a balcony with a set of stairs into a wide open dark space, that had a very long tunnel that looked with it was wide enough for something big top travel trough.

"What's exactly in down here?" Ino asked in the dark.

Yen Sid waves his hands on the lanterns that soon lit up showing something very large in front of them.

" _ **A way out."**_ Yen Sid answered as everyone's eye widen at the sight in front of them.

What they saw was a sturdy and trapezoid-shaped machine. The most basic design model had colours of red, white and blue coloured on the hull, with the red being most prevalent on the dorsal area, the white in the middle area, and the blue in the ventral area. However, there were five different hull designs besides the regular design, depending on the model's primary destination.

They quickly follow Yen Sid down the stairs to get a closer look at the machine-…with Naruto and Sakura leading the way.

When they reach the bottom and saw the machine in more detail, before Chijo in awe asks. "What is this thing?"

" _ **It is a ship called the Starspeeder 1000. This machine was made for its purpose to get to the kingdom."**_ Yen Sid answered before turning to everyone. _**"It is the only one of its kind that can achieve it."**_ He then turns to Naruto. _**"But only you, Naruto, must take the trip."**_

Naruto blinks at that before his expression becomes sad. "Oh…I see…" He softly said before he turns to his friends and teachers and see's their sad expressions. "Then this is…?" He started to say knowing what this meant.

" _ **I afraid so, young Naruto."**_ Yen Sid answered with a soft look.

There was a moment of pause before Naruto takes a deep breath and turns to the others. "…I guess…this is goodbye then…" He quietly said which they all heard.

"Yeah…" Choji replied. "I'm gonna miss the food challenges we took."

"Same here, Choji." Naruto sadly smiled. "…tell Ayame-chan and the old man I'm gonna miss then, and Iruka-sensei too."

"Sure thing." Choji nodded.

"You have been a great rival my friend!" Lee said as he starts to cry. "I will miss you!"

Naruto chuckles at that. "Same here, Lee." He then gives a thumbs up. "Just keep being Youthful."

"Yosh!"

Shikamaru sighed. "It's really gonna be troublesome without you around."

"Yeah, I know your lazy bastard." Naruto smirked back.

Shikamaru smirks back before Ino steps in and gives Naruto a hug. "I gonna miss you, you big lug." She said as tears start to form.

Naruto hugs her back before they let go. He then sees Neji softly smile and nods, Shino also nodding, and Kakashi giving his eye smile.

Kiba then said. "You better take care of yourself dobe, beasue if not I'm gonna come after ya and kiss your ass!"

Naruto laughs at that before saying. "Yeah, I'll hold you too that, dog breath." He then turns to Hinata and sees her in tears.

He was about to speak to her but Hinata suddenly lunges at him and hugs him tight surprising him.

"-sniff- I-I'm going to m-miss you, Na-Naruto-kun…" She quietly said while thinking. _'I wish you luck with all of my heart.'_

Naruto expression softens before he hugs her back with a sad smile. "Same here, Hinata-chan…you just make sure you become a great heiress to you clan." He said as he lets go of her and wipes the tears of her face.

"I…I will Naruto-kun." She said with a soft smile.

Naruto then see's Jiraiya take a step forward and knells down to him. "You take care of yourself, you hear me brat?" He said with a smirk. "And if you by chance you get yourself a girlfriend over there, tell about it, okay?"

Naruto face turns bright red before he shouts out. "Ero-sennin!" Who said person laughs.

Sakura and steps forward-…after whacking the back of Jiraiya's head getting a 'ow'-…in tears and stands there…before Naruto pulls her into a hug who she does the same and cries as her tears drip onto his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you…you baka." she cried.

"I'm gonna miss you too…Sakura-chan." He replied as tears form in his eyes as he tightens the hug before they separate and Naruto takes a step back from them…he the turns to Yen Sid. "I'm ready."

Yen Sid nods in returns before he waves his hand at the vehicle…then a door lifts open showing a row of seats inside. The cabin was also height-rated specifically for tall passengers.

" _ **Step inside and strap yourself in, the ride will be a bumpy one."**_ He replied before turning to Naruto's friends and teachers and points down the tunnel. _**"The way out is up ahead; I suggest you quickly escape before the intruders arrive."**_ They all nodded before they quickly head to the exit as Yen Sid turns back to Naruto. _**"Tinkerbell will accompany you on this journey-…for she knows the way."**_ Yen said told him. _**"Now hurry-…you haven't much time."**_

Naruto quickly enters the machine, sits in the seat and straps himself in as Tinkerbell goes inside his jacket for safety, before he turns to Yen Sid who nods. The statue then waves his hand again making the door close.

As soon as the doors closed, light inside the machine starts to turn on surprising Naruto and making him look around in awe. Soon the wall in front of him opens up to show a cockpit with lots of buttons, but what surprised him the most was what looked like a metal puppet in the driving seat.

"The hell…?" Naruto muttered out.

The puppet then turns its head before saying. ["Welcome aboard kid, the name's captain Rex. Nice to meet you."]

Naruto blinks a few times seeing the machine before saying. "Um…hi."

The machine then turns back to the front and pushes a few buttons. ["Okay kid, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight."] It said before the engines start to ignite. ["Final prelaunch check. All scanners check."] It then turns back to Naruto. ["Buckley up kid."]

 **RUMBLE**

The whole vehicle starts to shack startling Naruto and makes Tinkerbell grip to his jacketed tightly. The ship raises off the ground and turn on its headlights showing what is in front of it.

Rex then turns back to the front grabbing the wheel before pushing the red button. ["Next stop…home!"]

 **CA-WHOOSH**

The ship suddenly shot off down the tunnel at great speed surprising Naruto as he felt the g force.

 **-: With the Rookie Nine, Kakashi and Jiraiya:-**

Just as the rookie nine, Kakashi and Jiraiya exit the tunnel-…which showed to be at a Cliffside. They heard a noise coming out of the tunnel.

 **WHOOSH**

They saw the ship shooting out of the tunnel and into the night sky at great speed-…which got shocked looks from everyone.

"Whoa…" Kiba muttered out in wide-eyed shock and awe.

 **-: With Naruto :-**

As the ship exited the tunnel Naruto kept his eyes closed before he slowly opens them before they widen as he saw that they were going up very high in the night sky…

"Beautiful…" He quietly said.

Just then the engines suddenly stop making Naruto blink. "Eh?"

["Okay! Full engine stop, and turn 180!"] Captain Rex said before turning the ship around making it point at…Konoha?

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw Konoha in awe…but then blinks realising that the ship was facing the village?

 **CA-WHOOSH**

Naruto then felt the g force again as the ships shoots off towards the village, faster than before.

"Wait, what you doing?!" Naruto cried out in worry.

["Where going straight down towards Konoha!"] Rex replied.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" He yelled out in panic.

The robot turns his head to him. ["It's the only way to get enough speed to punch into another dimension!"] It then turns back to the front. ["Trust me kid, it's the only way!"]

"IF WE SURVIVE THIS I'M GOMMA KICK YOU TIN CAN!" Naruto yelled out before realising what it said. "WAIT, DIMENSION?!"

["That's right! Now hold onto rear ends!"]

 **-:** **Konohagakure** **no Sato** **:-**

In the village the people were doing their nightly activities until someone notices something in the sky and tells someone about it and they also notice it in the sky that was heading towards them.

"What is that?"

"Is it a shooting star?"

"Must be a comet."

They weren't the only one who noticed it. At the Hokage tower Tsunade and the village council have heard the commotion and are on the roof to also see the object.

Danzo narrows his eyes at it. "What the hell is this?" He asked. "Is this the Kyuubi's doing?"

"Has it come back for revenge?!" One of the civilian council members asked in fear.

And the council starts to panic, Tsunade looks on with a calm expression…

 **-: With Naruto :-**

He was panicking.

The ship was heading straight to Konoha.

The ship _he is in_ was heading straight to Konoha.

' _I GONNA DIE!'_ He mentally yelled out in fear. _'I'M GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL THIS TIN CAN'S FAULT!'_

Just then a blue button pops up in front of his making him blink dumbfounded.

["When I tell you too, push the blue button!"] Rex told him.

"What happens if I don't?!" He asked in worry.

["You'll be dead!"] It replied getting a scared look from Naruto who starts to sweat bullets.

He looks ahead again and sees that he was 25 miles from the village.

22 miles.

19 miles.

16 miles.

13.

10.

7.

4.

["NOW!"]

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto cried out before quickly pushes the button.

With that the ship quickly gets covered in blue lightning as it comes closer and closer till it was 1 mile away until suddenly.

 **FLASH**

…it disappeared in a flash…

Everyone who saw it in the village all stood around not knowing what they just saw and look to each other with dumbfounded expressions. The council members were the same, they too weren't sure what to make of it.

"W-What…?" Danzo said with wide eyes breaking the silence. "What just happened?"

"It disappeared…?" One of the civilian council members asked dumbfounded.

"W-What's going on here?!" Another civilian member asked in shock.

Dazo then turns to Tsunade with an angry expression. "What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?!" He angrily asked.

Tsunade smugly smirks before saying. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just as surprised as you are about this." She then turns around to head inside. "But if I would have to guess…then I believe the opportunity you were hoping to get just slipped through your fingers."

Danzo clenches his fists in anger while he mentally curses for losing his one and only chance to get the Kyuubi.

 **-: Forest Outside of Konoha :-**

The Konoha rookie nine, Kakashi and Jiraiya look on to where the ship vanished in awe after what they just witness.

"He's gone…" Sakura quietly said.

"Do you think Na-Naruto-kun got there safely?" Hinata asked as she turns to Sakura.

"I think he did." Shikamaru answered. "But man, all this has become way too troublesome for me to process."

Kakashi keeps staring towards the direction the ship vanished. _'Good luck Naruto…safe travels.'_ He mentally said before looking up into the sky towards the stars knowing that Naruto's journey…has only just began…

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 3 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	4. The Wizard and the Horseman

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **I'm really glad that a lot of people like this story, and it's my first original one too! :D**

 **Here's chapter 4 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Wizard and the Horseman.**

The sun was shining as it was starting to set over the thick, lovely forest that had a long wading river going through it, in a place no one has ever seen before.

…until now…

 **KA-SPARK**

 **KA-SPARK**

 **KA-FLASH**

Just then a ship appeared in a flash. It was the Starspeeder 1000 and it was heading towards the ground before it pulled up and levels off above the trees.

Inside we see Naruto with his eyes shut tightly as if he was waiting for something bad to happen, as that went on the robot pilot was checking that the systems are working fine.

["Alright kid, we've now arrived."] Rex called out before turning its head to Naruto. ["And I mean the dimension-…not the location."]

After hearing that Naruto slowly opens his eyes before blinking and looks around before sighing in relief. Tinkerbell then pops out of his coat and also sighs in relief and flies out and sit on Naruto's shoulder.

"That…was…insane." Naruto said before he glares at the pilot. "What the hell you tin can, where you trying to kill us?!"

["Take it easy, I do this kind of thing all the time."] Rex replied. ["Well actually this is the first time I've done this-…"]

"WHAT?!"

["But I still got us here. All safe and sound, and nothings broken."]

 **BOOM**

The ship suddenly jerked and the systems on the control panel go haywire and warning sounds blare out, as it was hit by something.

"W-What was that?!" Naruto quickly asked.

Rex quickly turns to the controls and the scanning system as sees the warning flash on its screen.

["Uh oh."] The robot muttered.

"Uh oh? What do you mean 'Uh oh'?" Naruto quickly asked.

Rex turns back to Naruto before saying. ["Well, good news we're going to land…the bad news, we're about to crash."]

Tinkerbell gasps before flying back into Naruto's jacket and grabs it tightly.

["That's the right idea!"] Rex said seeing the fairy's reaction and quickly turns to the front and grabs the controls. [Okay, please keep your hands and feet inside at all times, make sure your strapped in tight because it's gonna be a bumpy landing!]

The ship still shakes as the ship loses its power and starts to go down towards the thick forest as Rex tries its best to keep it in the air. The control panel starts to spark and smoke escape from the back.

["Almost…got it…!"] Rex said as he pulls the wheel towards itself to try and keep it steady.

Naruto notices something glowing from the forest below and sees it quickly heading towards the ship…his eyes widen realising it. "Look out!" He called out.

["Huh?"] The pilot blinked as he sees the object as well…which turned out to be flaming pumpkin jack-o-lantern. ["…oh crap."]

 **BOOM**

The pumpkin hits the front of the ship making a huge explosion which destroys the front of the ship, and the control panel. That made the ship loses its decent a lot faster, making the pilot start to panic and does it best to take back control…but it was too late.

Rex then turns its head to Naruto and shouts out. ["PREPARE FOR A CRASH LANDING!"]

 **CRASH**

The ship crashes into the ground as it makes a large trench before coming to a stop.

The whole inside of the ship was a mess, power cables hanging from the ceiling, smoke leaking form the pipes, light flickering and sparks flying about, and Naruto still strapped in his seat…however a piece of rubble from the ship hit his head and making him dizzy.

Tinkerbell's head pops out of the ninja's coat to see what has happened before she looks at Naruto and quickly flies up to him to see if he was alright…which he was not.

Naruto lifts his head as his vision is burled as he tries to make out Tinkerbell. "…oh…my head…" He muttered out as he hold his head with is right hand.

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

A noise got both the ninja and the fairy's attention as they look to the door where the noise came from.

 **CLANG**

 **CLANG**

Naruto blinks as his vision starts to darken a little. Seeing his condition Tinkerbell makes bell sounds hoping someone outside could hear her.

 **CL-SH**

And to her relief the doors start too open and light from the outside shines in and sees a figure looking in. Naruto also sees the figure but to him he couldn't tell who is was

"…s the boy alr…?"

"…ooks like it to m…"

"…ust hurry, befo…"

That was all he could hear before he completely falls unconscious and blacks out…

 **(Mindscape)**

When Naruto opens is eyes again he finds himself back in the dark, damp sewers of his mind. Blinking wondering why he was here before he proceeded forward down the tunnels wondering what the damn fox wanted now.

He turned the corner and came up to the gates of the seal before he stopped. "What is this time, ya big fur-ball?" He asked before noticing that the Kyuubi was glaring at him.

" **What the hell is going on out there?!"** The fox roared out making Naruto flinch at the noise. **"And why does it feel like we're not in the Elemental Countries anymore?!...or for that matter WHY DOES IT FEEL THAT WE'RE NOT ON OUR OWN PLANET?!"**

"Geez! I thought you already knew?" He fired back. "Didn't you saw what happened?"

" **Of course I didn't, I was taking a nap!"** The fox replied making Naruto sweat-drop.

' _Figures.'_ The ninja mentally said.

" **NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BRAT?!"**

"Okay-Okay calm down!" Naruto said using his hands gesturing for the fox to calm down. "Look, if you want to know then fine." He then takes a deep breath. "Okay so after I went through the door I ended up in some kingdom where I met an old man who turns out to be my dead Jiji from my Kaa-san side of the family." He takes another deep breath. "He then gave me a key which became real and drew a map to where my clan's home is which showed a secret passage to a room where a living statue told me about who my family is and a ship that we're on took me to another dimension." He takes another deep breath. "The ship got attacked and crashed landed in a forest and knocked me unconscious which is how I've ended up here now talking to you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… **you actually met a** _ **living**_ _ **statue**_ **?"** The fox finally asked.

The ninja nodded. "Yep. Oh, and also a fairy called Tinkerbell." He replied.

The fox stares at Naruto for a bit before blinking a few times before he lays down on the floor and closes his eyes. **"I'm not gonna respond to that."** It muttered.

"…really?"

" **OF COURSE NOT!"** The roared out as it shot back up with a comical anger expression. **"TALKING LIVING STATUES?! FARIES?! SHIPS THAT TRAVEL TOO OTHER DIMENTIONS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW CRAZY THAT ALL SOUNDS?!"**

"Well do _you_ have any other explanation for all this?" Naruto deadpanned.

The fox freezes at the question…before sighing in defeat. **"…no…no I do not."** It muttered before he glares at Naruto again. **"Why does everything so troublesome have to come from you?"**

"If I knew I'd tell ya." He muttered back.

The fox scoffs before he lays back down and closes his eyes. **"I've had enough of this, leave me be."** He replied as he forces Naruto out of the mindscape and vanishes leaving the fox alone. **"…another dimension huh?"** He muttered before a grin forms on his face. **"How interesting."**

 **(Unknown Location)**

Naruto groaned as he opened up his eyes only to realise that he was no longer in the ship…but someplace else.

The place he was in looked to be a small house, but it was covered with books, from the bookcase to the fireplace, the table and the chairs, all over the place. There were also book on the floor next to the bed he was on.

Turning his head, he sees Tinkerbell fast asleep on the pillow next to him, it looked like she hasn't left his side. He smiles softly at that before sitting up and using his finger gently shakes the fairies shoulder. "Hey…" He quietly said waking her up.

Tinkerbell yawns before blinking awake to get her baring's before noticing Naruto…he eyes widen before she flies to his face in joy and hugs his face surprising him.

"Ha ha ha okay-okay, calm down." He laughed as Tinkerbell rubs her cheek against his face. "I'm okay."

She lets go of her face as tears form in her eyes which she wipes away.

Naruto smiles back before he gets out of bed and notices the his leg was now fully healed before taking another look around the house…

"Man, this place is a mess." He muttered out as he walks to the table covered in books. "I've never seen this many books…except in a library."

"Well that's what you call a wizard who takes things too seriously." A voice replied.

Naruto blinks a few times hearing that before looked around to see where the voice came from…but all he saw a room full of books with a table, a fireplace, a chair, a large pot and a brown owl parched on the chair that was staring at him.

Naruto raises an eyebrow before asking. "Um…who said that?"

"Up here." The voice replied coming from…the owl?

The young ninja stares at the owl before blinking. "…you…you can talk?" He slowly asked.

"What?" The owl replied with a raised eyebrow. "You've never seen a talking owl before?"

"W-Well no…I've met talking toads, slugs, snakes and dogs…but not owls." Naruto answered that got a look from the owl.

"…huh, learn something new every day." The owl replied.

"Archimedes, who are you talking too?!" A voice called out from another room catching everyone's attention.

"The boy who we recused from the ship that crashed landed!" The owl now named Archimedes replied back.

"Really? Well that's splendid!" The voice replied in joy. "I'm coming though!"

Just then Naruto saw the door open to see an old man…carrying a large stack of books walking into the room.

' _Really?'_ Naruto thought as he sweat-drops seeing this.

"God to see you awake my boy." The old man said from behind the stack of books. "Now um I…oh blast it, where is the bookcase?!"

"It's already full." The owl dully answered.

"What? Oh, right…what about the fireplace?"

"Also full."

"…the table?"

"It's already covered in books." The owl rolled its eyes. "The only place that not cover in the bed."

"Oh…well that will have to do for now." The old man said before he walks to the left side of the room.

"…wrong direction."

"Oh, r-right right of course it is!" The old man quickly replied as he heads to the right side of the room where the bed is and places the book on it. "There, that should do." He said before turning around to the boy.

The old man almost looks like Yen Sid, but a bit more…doddering. He had a flowing blue robe with a long grey beard and a pointed blue hat that was bent at the tip, and wearing a pair of small glasses.

"Well hello my boy, it's good to see that you're up and about." The old man said as he adjusts his glasses. "Oh, where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, I am Merlin the Wizard."

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied and shook his hand. "Uh, the ninja."

"Ninja hm?" He replied as he strokes his beard. "Never met any ninjas before, it must be a first. Now then what can I do you for?"

"…where am I?" Naruto asked.

"If you're talking about the location, then I would say in my house which is located in the forest a far distance away from the Magic Kingdom." Merlin answered.

"The what Kingdom?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Magic Kingdom, it's that place where I would have to guess was what the ship you were in was taking you too."

"You thought it was going to Neverland until I told you that it was West from here." The owl said correcting the Wizard who blinks before giving the owl a small glare.

Merlin then sighs. "And as you can see, you have already met my friend Archimedes, a highly educated owl." He replied before he whispers to Naruto. "Some of the times."

"I can hear you, you know!" The owl called back.

"Oh do be quiet, Archimedes!" Merlin fired back. "Can't you see that we have guests?!"

"Of course I know we have guests." The owl replied as he flew to the table next to them. "Who do you think told you about them in the first place?"

"Well I…" Merlin started to say before he blinks as he remembers it. "…Oh. Oh yes, your right-…you were the one who found them."

Archimedes rolls his eyes before he turns to Naruto. "A great wizard he may be, but he forgets things now and then." He told the ninja.

Naruto nods silently agreeing with the owl before asking. "So you're the one who found us?"

"After the crash landing you guys made getting here? Who would have missed it?" The owl asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes, when Archimedes told me I made haste towards the ship." Merlin said as he adjusted his glasses. "When I did I found you and your little companion unconscious. SO with my magic I teleported you both here to recover."

"What about that metal puppet thing that got us here?" Naruto asked.

The wizard sighs sadly before saying. "Sadly when the ship crashed, the robot pilot-…which by the way that's what you call a metal puppet-…was physically connected to the ship. And when the ship loses its power…so did the pilot."

Naruto eyes widen hearing that in shock before they soften to a sad expression. "It…it sacrificed itself just to get me here…" He asked as Tinkerbell flies to his shoulder and does her best to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Naruto…but, however the pilots sacrifice was not in vain." The wizard answered making Naruto look to him. "I mean after all, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to find you and bring you here-…and Tinkerbell of course."

"…what about the ship? How did it crash?" Naruto asked the wizard. "When it was flying it felt like it was getting hit by something."

Merlin's expression become more serious. "That's the thing, when we found the ship it looked like it _was_ under attack." He replied making Naruto's eyes widen. "I found impact markings around the ships engine, meaning someone was making sure that you wouldn't arrive to the Magic Kingdom."

"But why? And how?" The ninja asked. "I just arrived in this…dimension, how can someone already know me here?"

"The only way someone from here would know about you, is if they are a very strong wizard-…like myself." Merlin said puffing up chest in pride.

"Or someone with strong magic." Archimedes added which made Merlin blink before glaring at the owl. "It doesn't _always_ have to be a wizard."

"Why you-…I know that Archimedes!" The wizard fired back. "I was about to tell the boy that!"

Naruto blinks as he watches the wizard and the owl continue to argue before he leans towards Tinkerbell. "Do they always argue with each other?" He quietly asked getting a nod in reply. "Right…"

Merlin then shakes his head. "Forget about this silly argument! We have more pressing matters here!" He replied before clearing him throat and walks to the table to grab a bag. "We need to get Naruto ready for his journey." That got the ninjas attention.

"What do you mean journey?" Naruto asked.

"Why to the Magic Kingdom of course, there was a reason why the ship was going there and I believe that reason for it is very important."

Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers what Yen Sid told him about the artefacts and the Overtakers. "Oh yeah, I'm supposed to find-…"

"That's not important!" Merlin waves it off. "What is important is that the last boat to the Magic Kingdom leaves tonight in an hour." The wizard answers as he puts some supplies in the bad for Naruto. "And if you miss it, the next one will be about a month away."

"A month?!" The surprised ninja replied as Tinkerbell looks on with wide eyes. "I can't wait that long!"

"Exactly my boy!" Merlin reply's as he grabs a map and puts it in the bag before turning to him. "Which is why you must hurry-…it will leave in about an hour."

"Which is about half an hour due North from here if you run." Archimedes added. "And with the mist rolling in you better hurry."

Merlin then guides Naruto and Tinkerbell-…who sits on Naruto head, to the door. "You must be careful thought, there are many dangers hidden in the forest, so you must be careful." He told him as he hands him the bag and a map. "Here are the supplies and a map to help guide you there."

"…why are you doing this?" Naruto quietly asked. "Why help me this much?"

"Because I believe-…no, I _know_ that you will succeed on your journey." Merlin replied with a smile as he pat's the boy on the shoulder. "And I wish you the best of luck to find your mother."

Naruto stares at the wizard before he smiles back. "Thanks." He replied.

"Think nothing off it." The wizard said before opening the door. "Now hurry, you don't want to miss the boat."

Naruto nods before he quickly leaves the house and runs off into the mist. "I won't!" He calls out

With Naruto gone Merlin looks in the direction the ninja went as Archimedes flies on top of the hat.

"You really think the kid will help?" The owl asks.

"I truly hope so my friend…I truly hope so." The wizard quietly replies before closing the door to the house…unaware that something was watching in the shadows of the forest before turning where the young ninja went…before it quickly follows the ninja while keeping to the forest.

 **-: Moments Later with Naruto :-**

As he ran in the misty forest with Tinkerbell-…who was flying next to him keeping pace. He noticed that the mist was starting to clear and he could see that the moon was going behind the clouds…which oddly enough looked like a clawed hand was grabbing the moon.

He starts to slow down to a walking pace as he takes a look around for any signs indicating that he was going the right way to go. He then stops as he notices a split in the road going the left which lead up hill, and the right going downhill, as well as a broken sign in front of him, so he made his way to it and picks the sign and as wipes the dirt off to see the writing better…only to find that it's been faded from age.

Naruto sighs as he throws the sign to the ground. "So much for that." He muttered as Tinkerbell hovers next to him and nods agreeing with him. He then takes out the map from the bag Merlin gave him and opens it. "Hmm…okay, it sez here that if we go down the right path…we'll get to the river where boat should be. Hm. At this rate we'll be there in no time." He then roles the map up and puts it back in the bag before turning to Tinkerbell. "And the good thing is that we haven't met anything dangerous yet." He then starts to walk down the right path towards the river with the fairy soon following after. "Maybe Merlin was talking about wild animals like wolfs and such."

 **WHO-HOO**

That startled the two of them and quickly turn around with Naruto taking his kunai out ready to defend them too see…

…nothing…

Nothing but the think forest which made Naruto raise an eyebrow wondering what made-…

 **WHO-HOO**

Naruto blinks and turns to the tree on his right where he heard the sound and sees an owl sitting on one of the branches.

He sighs in relief. "It's just and owl…I'm jumping at sounds now." He muttered before turning to Tinkerbell. "It's okay Tinkerbell, it was just an…" He trailed off as he noticed that the fairy was shaking in fear with wide eyes. "Tinkerbell? What is it?" He asked her.

Tinkerbell raises her shaking hand points down the left path making Naruto raise an eyebrow before he turned to where she was pointing. What he saw made him freeze in shock not sure what he was seeing.

On top of the hill shown in the moonlight was a horseman. Its house was black and it was staring down at both him and Tinkerbell with red glaring eyes, and the rider was dresses in dark clothing with black boots and gloves, a sword hanging from his waist, wore a dark purple and on his head…he didn't have a head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…sooo I'm guessing that's the danger Merlin was talking about?" Naruto slowly asked Tinkerbell while looking at the horseman with wide eyes which said fairy quickly nods her head.

The headless horseman then raised its right hand and a flaming jack-o-lantern appeared in its hand making Naruto start to worry and takes a step back.

"Whoa…" He muttered out…before his eyes widen at the pumpkin and remembers that it looked like the same one that he saw before the ship went down. "It was you…" He then gets angry and glares at the horseman. "You were the one that made the ship crash, wasn't it?!"

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ The horseman evilly laughs before throwing the jack-o-lantern at the ninja.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled out with wide eyes before quickly grabbing Tinkerbell and leap out of the way before the pumpkin could hit him.

The horseman then pulls on the reigns as with his horse runs down the hill towards the ninja with its sword drawn.

Naruto seeing the horseman heading towards him quickly gets up as he lets go of Tinkerbell. "This doesn't look good." He muttered.

Tinkerbell makes bell sounds as it points in the direction where the river is.

"If that means that we should run to the river then what are we waiting for?!" He replied before both him and the fairy quickly run to the river…with the headless horseman right behind them.

The ninja looks back and see the horseman quickly catching up to them as it laughs. _**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He yelled out. "How fast is that horse?!"

The horseman swings its sword at the ninja and ducks and dodges each swing that passes. "Hey, watch where you swinging that thing!" Naruto yelled at the horseman.

The horseman then made a jack-o-lantern before throwing it at the ninja making Naruto leap to the side to avoid it and rolls on the ground before getting back up. When he does he sees the horseman blocking his path and getting of its horse.

Naruto take out a kunai as the horseman makes its way towards him looking ready to fight. "Okay you headless freak, if you want a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He called at before making a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called out and in a poof of smoke, hundreds of clones appear surrounding the horseman ready to fight.

The horseman takes a step back in surprise at this as the clones each took out a kunai as the original Naruto takes a step forward. "HA! Not so scary now aren't ya!" He called out to the horseman. "How do you feel being outnumbered?!"

The horseman stays silence as it took its time to check his surrounding clones before it starts to laugh catching Naruto off guard. _**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Naruto blinks at that wondering what was so funny. "The hell…?"

"What the hell's so funny asshole?!" One of the clones called out.

The horseman then stops laughing and summons a jack-o-lantern and throws it upwards into the air.

 **BOOM**

It then explodes making hundreds of jack-o-lantern that head at each Naruto clone destroying them.

When they are all destroyed Naruto looked on with wide eyes before he gulps. "Oh crap…" He muttered out.

The horseman then points its sword at the ninja. _**"If you think those tricks will save you…then you're**_ **dead** _ **wrong."**_ It replied.

"…did you just talk?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "You don't have a head…but you also can laugh-…how is that possible?!"

The horseman takes a swing at the ninja surprising him and leans back narrowly missing his neck by inches. The horseman keeps swinging its sword getting closer as Naruto dodges each swing as he moves back…until Naruto backed up into a tree from behind and quickly looks at the said tree for a moment. He was about to move put the horseman's tip of the sword was resting at his neck.

" _ **Prepare for your death."**_ The horseman darkly told the young ninja before it swings its sword cutting his head off as it drops to the ground before the horseman laughs. _**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

 **POOF**

…before the head and he body turn into a cloud of smoke surprising the horseman, making it realise that it wasn't the real one but another clone.

" _ **Huh?!"**_ It said before it looked around to see where the real went disappeared too…before realising that the ninja escaped in the smoke screen and is heading towards the river! It turns to down the hill and see's the real one running to the river with Tinkerbell flying right behind him.

" _ **ARGH!"**_ The horse man yelled out before leaping onto its horse and chased after the two.

As he ran, Naruto looked ahead of himself as he soon saw the docks that were lit up by the lanterns on the wooded posts. As soon he was on the docks he stops and looks around for the boat in panic with Tinkerbell.

"Come on come on where is it?! How hard is it to find a boast?!" He cried out before hearing the sound of a horse and turns around to see the horseman coming towards the docks. "Does that guy ever give up?!"

 **DING-DING-DING**

"Eh?" He muttered hearing the bell and looks to his right and his eyes widen to see a large boat hidden in the mist starting set off down the river.

The boat itself was very big and white, about three level stories high which was lit up by fairy lights around the railing, with two tall black chimneys sticking out near the front, and a large long wooden paddle at the rear end which was moving the whole boat down the river.

"The boat!" Naruto shouted and quickly turns the horseman quickly getting closer to the docks. He looks back at the boat seeing it getting further away from the docks before a determined look forms on his face. "Right."

He takes a few steps back making Tinkerbell look at him oddly. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered…before Naruto runs forward towards the departing boat surprising her and quickly follows as the horseman arrives at the docks and chases after them both.

As Naruto runs closer to the edge of the docks with Tinkerbell not far behind him, the horseman gets closer than a hundred yards away.

90 yards.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the boat…

70 yards.

The horseman lifts his sword up to its side…

50 yards.

Naruto looks back as the horseman lifts his sword till it was above itself…

30 yards.

Naruto turns to the front to see that he was at the edge of the docks… _'Almost there!'_ He mentally yelled out.

10 yards.

The horseman swings its sword down at Naruto…

0 yards.

 **SWISH**

…but misses but mere inches from Naruto neck as he leaps off the dock using his chakra for a big jump with the fairy flying after.

The horseman quickly pulls the reigns on its horse making it stop before the edge as watches the ninja and the fairy travel in the air towards the boat.

The young ninja reaches his hands out and grabs the railings on the boat…before pulling himself up onto it. Once he does he turns around to look at the stranded horseman on the docks with Tinkerbell panting before taking a deep breath. "HA! You missed ya bastard! Better luck next time-Dattebayo!" He yelled out with a cheeky gin of his face as Tinkerbell pulls an eyelid down and sticks out her tongue at the horseman taunting it.

The horseman looks on for a few moments before his gloved hands tighten into fists-…sword included-…and cries out in anger which echoes as it watches the boat flout away down the river, before it turned away and rode the horse to the forest, disappearing into the mist.

Naruto and Tinkerbell both watch on as the horseman disappears into the mist before they sigh in relief at the close escape they had before falling to the ground, back first, in exhaustion.

"That…was…close." He panted as he looks up to the celling on the boat. "I am _never_ …doing that again!"

Tinkerbell nodded in agreement…before a huge shadow goes over both her and Naruto making them blink before they look to see what was making it…Naruto's eyes widen at what he saw.

"What…the…hell?" He muttered out in shock.

What he saw was a very large alligator that was walking on its back legs looking down on the two with a raised eyebrow…and what looked to be a trumpet in its right hand? "Well what do you know, didn't expect to have a couple stowaways on board." It replied…wait, IT TALKED?!

Naruto's jaws drop after hearing the reptile actually talk. _'…what kind of place have I gotten myself into?'_ He mentally asked himself as he rode the boat down the river…and towards the next step of his journey.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 4 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, sighing off!**


	5. The Ghosts of Frontierland

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **Thank you all for your likes and support of this story. :D**

 **Here's chapter 5 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Ghosts of Frontierland.**

We find ourselves out in the river surrounded by the mist in the night, and flouting down the river was a large steamboat lit up and heading towards its destination, and all was peacefully quiet…

"PUT ME DOWN-DATTEBAYO!"

…well, almost quiet.

We find our young ninja over the shoulder of an alligator and was heading towards the tops floor of the steam boat…with Tinkerbell flying after them.

"Let go of me dammit!" Naruto yelled out as he struggles to get out.

"Not a chance kid, not when you and your little friend jump ship without paying for a ticket." The alligator told his captive. "And for that, we're going to see the captain."

"OH COME ON! I was running for my life here!" Naruto angrily yelled back. "And besides, I didn't see any ticket booth back there!"

"No excuses, rules are rules." The alligator replied.

Naruto sighs in defeat. "This is just humiliating beyond words." He muttered to himself.

' _ **I know, getting handled by an alligator, priceless.'**_ The Kyuubi chuckled…wait THE KYUUBI?!

Naruto's snaps his head up with wide eyes. _'Kyuubi?! How can you-…?!'_

' _ **The connection works both ways kit, and after hearing that we're in another dimension, I wanted to see what this world is like.'**_ The Kyuubi replied interrupting him. _**'So far, I'm enjoying it! HA HA HA!'**_

Naruto eyebrow twitches after hearing that. _'Yeah yeah laugh it up furball.'_

' _ **Oh I will kit, I will.'**_ The Kyuubi laughed before cutting the connection off.

Naruto sighs as he hangs in head…before noticing a trumpet in the its hand. He blinks at that before asking. "Um, I know you're an alligator and all but…why do you have a trumpet?" He then turns his head to the alligator. "You some sort of musician or something?"

The alligator blinks before smiling at the question. "Well yeah, I am." He replied. "But not just a musician, I'm the best Jazz trumpet player this side of the Magic Kingdom, there nobody else as good as me."

"…what the hell's Jazz?"

The alligator eyes widen at that. "What?! You don't know what Jazz is?!" He asked in shock. "What kind of place did you live in?!"

' _You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'_ Naruto mentally answered.

Realising he was getting of track he shook his head to clear it. "Never mind that! First I'll get you to the captain, _then_ I'll tech you about Jazz!" The alligator said to the ninja.

"Really? Well then I'll be look forward to it, if your captain doesn't throw me overboard that is, um…?" Naruto started to so not sure what to call the alligator.

"The name's Louis, kid."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The ninja replied before gesturing to the fairy. "And my friend here is Tinkerbell." Which said fairy made a few bell sounds in acknowledgment and waves to the alligator.

"Pleasure to meet ya both!" Louis cheerfully replied as he reached the door for the control room before knocking on the door. "Sir, permission to enter?!"

"Permission granted, Mr Louis!" A voice from the room called back.

The alligator opens the door and enters the control room before shutting it behind him before giving the captain a salute.

"Captain, I found a couple of stowaways on board the ship, I think we picked them up from the last island we stopped at." Louis replied telling the captain of the ship.

The figure pauses after hearing that. "…really?" He asked. "Are you sure they came from that island?"

"Yep." The alligator nodded. "Saw them both jump on to the boat just after it casted off."

"Um, can you put me down already please?" Naruto asked interrupting them. "I promise I'm not gonna run away or anything…beside where is there to run off on a boat?"

"Plenty of places really-…none of which I would recommend doing." The figure answered. "…unless you find some rope, some bait to catch a couple of sea turtles and strapped them to ya feet, then I would recommend doing that one."

Naruto blinks at that response in confusion. _'…seas turtles? Really? Who does that?'_ He looks to Tinkerbell who shrugs just as clueless as him.

The figure then turns his head before pausing as he notices the fairy. "…well I'll be dammed to Davy Jones…" He muttered before saying. "Mr Louis, you can put the boy down now-…like he said, where else is there that he can go…unless he goes overboard-…which I have to say is _very_ bad idea."

Doing what the captain asked Louis puts the ninja down. Naruto brushes himself before he turns around to face the captain of the ship…before his eyes widen in surprise at the captain. "What the…?" He muttered.

The person at the ships helm was something he didn't expect to see. He had dreadlocked dark brown to black hair and a goatee beard. His hair is adorned with all manner of beads and trinkets gathered from what he thought was things from his travels and adventures all over the world. He wears long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash is tied around his waist, where he stows his pistol when not in use. On his back was a long brown coat that he removes when the need arises to either swim or if the air gets too hot. A faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-coloured back area and a torn white undershirt makes up the rest of the ensemble. A red bandanna is always wrapped around his head, complemented by his piece of eight (a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Moroccan beads) draped over his forehead. He wears two belts, one to which he attached some odd additions. Beneath the belt, he wears a sash.

He wears four rings, while also wearing a shredded wristband on his right wrist. He has two marks on his right forearm: the distinctive "P" brand marked and a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun.

The captain then gives the ninja a grin. "Welcome aboard, glad you could join us." He told the young ninja.

"…seriously? This guys the captain?" Naruto asked Louis with a look.

Hearing that the captain loses his grin and looks rather hurt. "Hey." He complained. "I'm not just the captain…I'm _the_ captain."

The alligator leans in and whispers. "He may not look like it, but he is a captain-…good one too." He leans back before he sez to the captain. "Soooo…what do you want me to do with them Mr Sparrow?"

The man gives Louis a deadpanned look. "…how many times my scaly friend that it's _not_ Mr Sparrow, its _Captain_ …Jack Sparrow." He told the alligator. "You always forget that part."

"Whoops, uh right, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow." Louis sheepishly said he rubs his neck.

"That's more like it." Jack smiled back before turning to the ninja and the fairy. "Now then, what's a couple of stowaways doing on board without a ticket?" The man asked while he walks up to the two. "…and from a place even _I_ never live on-…which brings the real question of _why_ do you live there?"

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked giving the guy a look. "Why the hell would I want to live in a place like that?!"

"…I thought you knew, that's why I asked, mate." The man replied getting looks from both Naruto and Tinkerbell.

Naruto sighs before saying. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't get a ticket before we got on, but I was in the middle of not getting killed by a sword."

"That's actually understandable and trust me, I know the feeling." The man replied. "I get nearly killed by swords all the time-…sometimes it's a pistol…and with my history of being a pirate and all it surprisingly become my normal way of life."

Naruto blinks at that before his eyes widen at the last sentence that the man said. "Wait, you're a pirate?" He asked.

"Not just any old pirate…" The pirate grinned. "I'm the one and only, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Captain of the fastest ship in the ocean, 'The Black Peal'. The only one of its kind."

The ninja raises an eyebrow at that before asking. "You call the ship we're on 'The Black Peal'?"

"…no, not really." The pirate replied sheepishly. "I call _my_ ship 'The Black Peal'-…this is…only a temporary-…just until I find my ship."

The ninja gives the pirate a dumbfounded look. "…what kind of pirate captain loses _his own_ ship?" He asked.

"Not lost…misplaced-…there's a big difference." Jack quickly answered.

Naruto looks at the pirate with a deadpanned look. "… _riiiight_." He replied.

"…forget about the ship-…what I want to know…is what did you do that made…whoever that was trying to kill you want to kill you?" The pirate asked.

"How should I know?!" Naruto replied. "One moment me and Tinkerbell we're in the forest on our way towards the docks, then the next some guy on a horse comes chasing after us with a sword wanting to cut my head off!"

That got both the pirate and the alligators attention and share a look.

"…cut off your head?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Not only that, but the guy didn't even have a _head_!" Naruto carried on. "I mean how can that be physically possible?!"

Louis's eyes widen in fear after hearing that and gulps know what Naruto as talking about.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-The Headless Horseman?!" Louis asking shaking in fear.

Naruto blinks at that before he raised an eyebrow at the Alligator. "Wait, you know that guy?" He asked.

"Know him?! Everybody knows about the Headless Horseman!" Louis answered. "How is it you DON'T know?!"

Naruto rubs the back on his head as he sheepishly grins. "Well…I'm sort of new around here, so that _could be_ the reason…" He answered.

That got him looks from the Alligator and the pirate before they both share a look. "…that's a good enough reason if I ever heard one." The pirate replied which got a look from the alligator.

Naruto then turns to Louis. "Why are you scared of that headless guy anyway? I mean sure he's tough to beat and all…and can somehow talk without a head-…but that can't be the only reason." He asked.

"That's because no one can-…I mean how can ANYONE defeat the ghost of the Headless Horseman?!" He quickly replied as he got in Naruto's face with wide eyes. "You've got to be crazy to think you can!"

"Oh come on that ca-…!" Naruto started to say before he froze realising what was said. "…a ghost…?"

"YES! The ghost of the Headless Horseman has been living on that island for years!" The alligator replied not noticing the ninja reaction. "He only come out during a full moon-…which now that think about it was tonight!"

Naruto's jaw twitched and his eyes turned stark white from realization at what he was fighting ageist.

"Not only that, but anyone who runs into him always end up dead with their head cut off or ends up missing!" The alligator carried on before sighing in relief. "Man, you must have been born with luck to survive and escape from the Headless Horseman."

Naruto's body started to shake in fear, which the pirate took notices.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Jack muttered.

Louis blinks finally noticing the ninja expression. "Um, kid? You feeling okay there?" He asked.

 ***Snap***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole boat flinched in fear from the sudden deafening wail that filled their ears.

When Naruto stopped screaming Jack clears his ears out. "…you should really have that checked out, it's bad for your health." He said before he looks towards the ninja who was now pale and forming at the mouth and Tinkerbell who was panicking as she tries to wake him up. "…and the boy fainted while standing…that's impressive." He paused for a moment before he shrugged. "Take the kid to the top deck, anyone who can escape old headless is either very brave…or crazily stupid-…leaning towards the second one." He told Louis who salutes.

"Aye aye captain!" The Alligator replied before picking the ninja up and takes him out of the room with Tinkerbell soon following.

As Jack looks on before he walks back to the ships wheel and takes out a black compass and takes a look at it…before he raises his eyebrow. "…that's new." He muttered before putting it away as he turns to the wheel…before he smirks. "Interesting…"

 **(A few Hours Later)**

Naruto groans as he starts to wake up before he blinks awake and his visions clears as he sees Tinkerbell looking at him worriedly. "Tinkerbell…?" He groaned out before he rubs his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted after you found out that you fought ageist the Headless Horseman." Loius answered making the ninja turn his head to see the alligator sitting on a bench not that far from him. "And I tell ya, that's the first I saw _anyone_ faint while standing."

Naruto blinks a few times before his eyes widen realising it. "Oh…" He muttered out before he sat up realising he was laid down on another bench. "That's…that's just crazy."

"That's what the captain said." Louis replied as he crossed his arms. "And I have to agree with him."

"I know I know it was crazy, I just…I just can't believe I fought an actual _ghost_." Naruto muttered as he runs his hand through his own hair. "I mean sure I knew sooner or later I was gonna face one but…I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Um, well…about that…" Louis hesitantly replied getting Naruto's attention. "The Headless Horseman isn't gonna be the _only_ one you'll end up seeing here."

Naruto blinks a few times at that before narrowing his eye at the alligator. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Louis was about to answered until…

 **DING-DING**

 **DING-DING**

" _Alright you land lovers!"_ Jack called out form the small speakers. _"Land hoe for Frontierland!"_

"Huh, we're already here?" Naruto asked before he stands up with a smile. "Great! Now I can get started on my mission, dattebayo!" He then turns to Tinkerbell. "Let's go Tinkerbell!" He then runs off towards the front of the ship with the fairy following him. "It was nice talking to ya Louis-san!" He called back leaving Louis alone with his trumpet.

"…man is he gonna be in a big surprise once he's off." The alligator mutter feeling guilty before he quickly follows.

 **-: Frontierland Docks :-**

As the boat arrives at the docks of Frontierland, we see Naruto and Tinkerbell at the at the front of the boat taking in the sight of town.

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered out in awe. "This place is very different to Konoha."

"Not a place like it!" The pirate called out coming down the stairs getting their attention. "It was built to look like the American Old West-…with a side of the South mixed in as well."

"Oh." Naruto replied before blinking. "…what's an 'Old West'? And what's the South got to do with it?"

The pirate gives the young ninja a look. "…you don't get out much, do you." He asked before he goes over to a lever and pulls it down to bring out a ramp from the boat to the docks. "Well, welcome to Frontierland! And remember to keep your arms and legs safe at all times!"

Naruto gives the pirate a look after hearing that which Jack notices. "…sorry, the captain before me said the same thing…still didn't understand why." Jack said as he walks off the boat.

Both Naruto and Tinkerbell share a look before shrugging and soon follow Jack off the boat.

"Mr Louis! Bring off the goods from below deck! We have customers to serve!" Jack called back to the ship.

"Aye aye captain!" Louis saluted before doing the task.

"You sell stuff too?" Naruto asked the pirate with a raised eyebrow.

"Well considering I'm the only pirate-…the only _person_ , who's brave enough to travel to here, I've got to make something out of it." The pirate replied back.

"Brave?" Naruto asked in confusion. "What do you have to be brave enough to come to this town?"

"…haven't you notice anything…different about the town-…like say…something missing?" Jack asked as he leans his head towards the ninja as Louis brings out a couple of crates from the ship.

Naruto turns to look at the town with Tinkerbell to take a closer look, the street light we're well lit, the houses are also lit up and the people…wait…where are the people?

Naruto blinks realising that no one was about, the whole town looked like that it was empty. He looks right towards the small lighthouse…no one…he looks to the left towards the houses and shops…also no one.

"The hell?" He muttered out in confusion. "Where is everyone?"

"All inside there comfy homes I think-…well…anything alive that is." Jack answered which earned him confused looks from the ninja and fairy.

"…wait, 'anything alive'?" Naruto asked before Louis taps his shoulder and points towards the centre of town.

Naruto turns to look in the direction…only for his eyes to widen and his skin pale at the sight in front of him, and what he saw was…was…

"A-A-Are th-th-those…?!" Naruto asked in fear shakenly pointing at the direction.

"That my young friend, is a hundred percent yes." Jack answered with a grin also seeing it.

Louis leans his head towards the ninja and whispers. "I told you, you wouldn't see just the Headless Horseman today." Before he shivers.

And he was right, all that Naruto can see in town were indeed…ghosts.

Ghost of every shape and size, some looked like normal people, others didn't, some looked to be walking skeletons or just skeleton skinned, there were also one whose head are just in their arms…there were also ghost cats and dogs who were chasing each other in the air and through the buildings, and a skeleton horse being ridden by a ghost that was cut in half, and a ghost that looked like a cartoon character…Naruto blinked at the last one as he watches it doing a goofy walk through the street.

'… _ **huh, this world just got**_ **ve** **ry** _ **interesting.'**_ The fox said before cutting the connection off again.

Naruto looks back to the town as sees them doing everyday life…if it weren't for the fact that there dead and going through walls and stuff.

"I just taking a guess here…but I'm sensing that you didn't expect to see this, did you mate." Jack said seeing the ninja's expression.

"…no…no I did not…" Naruto slowly replied. "…can I ask you something though?"

"…what is it?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THE TOWN'S FULL OF UNDEAD GHOSTS?!" He cried out to the pirate who flinches from the voice and the glare.

"…you never asked?" Jack answered with his hands out.

Naruto face faults at the answer before shooting up and glares at the pirate. "You know I'm starting to realise _how_ you lost your ship in the first place!" He told the pirate before he looks back towards the town and shivers as he saw a couple of ghost's phase into a restaurant. "…why the hell is it like this? And where the hell is everyone else?!"

"Mostly hiding, it what happens when you see a ghost here." Jack answered as he steps off the boat. "…however if you me-…which you're certainly not…you can make a deal with the undead by doing a few favours for them like getting them food and such."

Naruto pauses at that before he mechanically turns his head to the pirate. "…what?" He asked.

Jack then calls out to the town. "Ghostly ghouls of the town, Frontierland! I bring to you wondrous food from across the kingdom! Only for today!"

Silence…that only lasts a few moments before more ghost's pop their heads out of anyplace all around the town looking towards the pirate…Naruto freezes seeing all the ghost looking in his direction before he gulps in fear.

"Shit." He mumbled out.

" _ **FOOOOOD!"**_ All the ghosts cheered out in joy before they all fly straight to the docks.

Naruto flinches as he saw them coming towards them before he steps to one side with Tinkerbell and watches the ghosts fly past him towards Jack and Louis and crowd up.

Louis whispers to Jack. "Bigger crowd then last time."

"Indeed Mr Louis…Oh well, you know what they say, the bigger the crowed, the bigger the income." He whispers back before turning to the ghosts. "Yes my undead friends, I bring to you the tastiest flavours from all over the kingdom!" Jack called out to the ghosts. "From the adventuress lands of Adventureland and the beyond! Now then…who's first?!"

The ghosts all call out saying that there first and try to push each other out of the way to get the food. Jack laughs to the sigh before taking a few apples and throws them at the ghosts who quickly catch them and starts to eat them, all the while Louis nervously gives the other food out to the ghosts.

All Naruto could do was gap at the sight as Tinkerbell tilts her head as she crosses her arms. _'…you've got to be kidding me.'_

"Remember, fruit and veg are two gold pieces for five each!" Jack called out as he sells the food. "Five gold pieces for meats and fully prepare feasts for TEN gold pieces!"

As the food slowly disappears from the crates the ghosts also departs from the docks and head back into town until there were a few of them left.

"And for you good gents, all the way from the jungles of Adventureland." Jack told the last ghosts as he pulls out a couple of pineapples. "A gold piece for each."

The ghosts take them and gave the gold to him. _**"Thanks Jack!"**_ One of the ghosts replied.

 _ **"Yeah, you're a real life saver!"**_ The other ghost said getting a look from the first ghost.

 _ **"Your already dead, what life is there to save?"**_

 _ **"…oh yeah."**_ With that they leave the docks eating the pineapples. Louis sighs in relief.

 **THUMP**

…before fainting.

Naruto and Tinkerbell blink at that before turning to the pirate with a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"…don't worry, he always does that every time this happens." Jack answered noticing there looks.

Naruto looks back to the ghosts before he hangs his head in defeat. "Forget it, I don't know what to know anymore." He said out loud before turning to Jack. "Anyway thanks for getting me here Jack, but I've got to get out of this town before I'm scared senseless like Louis is."

"…yeah about that-…that's gonna be a problem." Jack sheepishly replied getting looks from both Naruto and Tinkerbell.

"…what do you mean by that?" Naruto slowly asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

 **(Moments Later)**

Naruto's eyes are widened at what he was looking at. "Oh…that's what you meant." He muttered.

Naruto was standing at the exit of the town with Tinkerbell and Jack looking at the path towards the hills…they were if not for the large wall of thorns that was blocking the way out of the town. The ninja looks up to the top of the wall and sees a few crows flying around in circles.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"I would say it's a wall of thorns, mate… _now_ you see why I go by boat." Jack told the ninja. "It's the easiest way to travel-…beside walking, and you can't do that with…this here."

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked still looking at the thorns.

"Haven't the slightest idea, I was more focus on finding my stolen ship then what was going on." The pirate replied getting looks from both Naruto and Tinkerbell. "The ones who _might_ know are either hiding or…hiding."

"…seriously? Everyone in town is hiding because of the ghosts are here?" Naruto asked before hanging his head. "Juuust great…" He groaned out loud before looking back at the thorns lost in thought. _'How the hell does something like this even happen, I mean first a headless horseman, then a real life ghost town and now this…what's next, living furniture?'_

Tinkerbell then makes a few bell sounds getting the ninjas attention like he was telling him something.

"If that is you saying we've got to find around way around this thing, please nod if you know one." Naruto asked the fairy…but Tinkerbell shook her head sadly making Naruto sigh in defeat. "Well if was a good try…come on, we might as well see if anyone can help us in the place." He then starts to walk off into the ghost town with Tinkerbell. "…if I know where to look."

"Hold onto your horses mate, it seems to me that _you_ want someone who knows there way around here." Jack replied getting both Naruto and Tinkerbell's attention. "And who better for the job…then me."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. "You? Why?" He asked. "I already have Tinkerbell helping me with that

"Yes well, your pixie friend may know her way around the kingdom or any other place." The pirate replied missing the glare from the fairy for the 'pixie' comment. "But…she doesn't know _who_ can help on your little adventure-…which lucky for you, I know someone who can."

"How do you know this person can help me?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because whatever treasure your searching for mate, is gonna be well hidden." The pirate answered. "And trust me, if there's a hidden treasure, she knows how to find the hidden part." He then smiles before sticking his hand out to the ninja. "So…what do you say, savvy?"

Naruto looks at the hand as he starts to think about the offer. If the pirate was right and he really knows someone who could help him...unless he doesn't know and is just pulling Naruto's leg on some bogus journey to whatever…but Jack was right about Tinkerbell, sure she might know the landscape of the kingdom, but not the people…and it doesn't help that he can't understand her. He turns his head to Tinkerbell-…who was looking back at him-…with a questionable look as he was asking a question.

Tinkerbell shrugs her hands and shoulders in response as if she was saying 'what have we got to lose?'.

Taking that as an answer Naruto looks back at the pirate before saying. "…deal." Naruto replied shaking Jack's hand.

"Excellent, I like to say this is gonna be a start of a beautiful friendship." The pirate cheerfully said.

"Yeah yeah, so then _captain_ , where are the heading to find this person you mentioned?" Naruto asked with Tinkerbell nodding.

"Hold that thought." The pirate replied before he pulls out his compass and opens it…he then turns to the left…before turning to the right…and then the left again,

That got him wired looks from the ninja and the fairy before sharing a look with each other.

The pirate then turns to the right again before he looks in the direction before putting the compass away. "…this way." Jack said pointing forward before he starts to walk in the direction he was pointing at.

Naruto looks on in bewilderment before turning to Tinkerbell who shrugs not knowing what to do. The ninja sighs in defeat. "What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered then soon follows Jack with Tinkerbell to who knows where…unaware that they we're being watch.

Peeking from a corner of a building and watching the young ninja and fairy follow the pirate into town was a skeleton ghost, it soon narrowed its eyes before it suddenly flew off in another direction into town.

As it flies it passes other ghosts who were eating the food ignoring the it as it passes them before it flew into a dark ally. Hidden in an alley was a purple door which the ghost phases though it and is in a room filled with caskets, voodoo dolls and masks, African drums, and various other items and material linking to voodoo rituals. There is also a large chair close to the masks and a figure sat in it hidden in the shadows.

Seeing the figure in the chair the ghosts floats up to the figure before stopping a few feet from him which the figure took notice.

"What news do you have?" The figure in the chair asked.

The ghost floats closer and whispers something in the figures ears…before a frown forms of the figures face when the ghost stopped.

"I see, so the boy's here in Frontierland then…and I though the horseman would do its job for once in its afterlife." The figure said before a grin forms on the figures face. "It doesn't matter, now that the boy is here he'll be more useful alive then dead." The figure then stands up and picks up a walking cane. "With the boys help, the artefact will be found and soon will be in my grasp…and when that is done…"

The figure steps into the light to reveal tall, skinny, mustached dark skin man. He was dressed in very linear black-and-red clothing, with purple eyes, and a thin mustache, as well as a gap between his front teeth. He has long, boney fingers, and lanky arms and legs.

He also wears a top hat with a purple feather in it and a skull and crossbones on it. Around his neck, he wears a necklace with two crocodile teeth, and wears a dark maroon undertaker tailcoat and black pants, white spats over black shoes, a purple vest under his coat that doesn't entirely cover his midriff, and a red cummerbund. One might say he somewhat looks and performs like a showman.

And finally the cane he wielded had a purple globe on top, possibly a crystal ball.

"…he and anyone helping the boy, will have a one-way pass to my friends on the other side." The figure grinned showing his teeth. "…I'll make sure of it."

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 5 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	6. The Witch of Tiana

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **Already over a hundred followers?! AWESOME!**

 **Here's chapter 6 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Witch of Tiana's Palace.**

We find ourselves in the town of Frontier Land where a light fog was creeping in, and where we find pirate captain Jack Sparrow leading the young ninja and fairy to their destination following Jack's compass…which was leading them all over the place which was making Naruto think that the pirate doesn't know where he was going.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Naruto asks as Tinkerbell yawns.

"Of course, I do. Not far now, just a little further." Jack replied as he kept his eyes on his compass.

"You said before that a while ago." Naruto said giving Jack a look before he looks to his compass. "…and why are you looking at that compass? It's not even pointing North."

The pirate stops and turns to the young ninja. "There are a few things you must understand mate, and that not _all_ things are what they appear to be-…just like the compass isn't supposed to point North." He said before he smiles before he carried on guided by the compass leaving Naruto standing there wondering what he meant, before he put that thought to one side and quickly followed him.

"If it's not pointing North then what is it pointing too?" The ninja asked.

"You'll about to find out." Jack replied before he stopped and sees the compass pointing to his left.

When he looks, he grins and puts his compass away before saying. "Mr Ruto, we have reached our destination-…and not a bad spot either, serves the best rum this far in Frontier Land."

Naruto blinks before both he and Tinkerbell turn to look what Jack was looking and his eyes widen at what he saw.

It what looked to be an old building that looked at it had better days, with a sigh flashing the name of the place "Tiana's Palace" above the entrance. He can also hear music coming from inside the building as well and laughter and cheers, and sees a couple of people outside drinks bottles of alcohol…he was looking at a restaurant?

"…are you serious?" Naruto asked as his eyebrow twitches. "This was where it was taking us? Just to find where the closest restaurant?!"

"Of course not." Jack replied. "…well it is-…but we will also find who it is that we are searching for, and trust me he…or she…is here."

Naruto gives the pirate a look. "…YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS PERSON EVEN LOOKS LIKE?!" He angrily yelled out.

"Of course I do!" Jack told him. "I know this person like the back of my hand!" He lifts his right hand before taking a closer look at it. "…when did I get a mole?"

Naruto eyebrow twitches after hearing that before he face-palms into his hand and drags it down his face.

"Any who's enough dillydallying, the drinks await!" Jack said before heading into the restaurant leaving the ninja and the fairy outside.

Naruto and Tinkerbell look on where the pirate went in silence. "…why did I asked him for help again?" Naruto muttered to himself before they both sigh in defeat and soon followed into the building…unaware that they were being watched by a skeleton ghost hidden in the shadows.

 **-: Tiana's Palace :-**

When Naruto soon enters the restaurant with Tinkerbell, they find themselves looking at small crowds of people either sitting at tables drinking, eating, playing cards, or standing at the second level looking down at a stage while listening to music being played by…bears?

Naruto blinks at that making sure he wasn't seeing things…but he was seeing bears playing music.

' _ **Country Bear Jamboree' Instrumental**_ _ **.**_

"…just when you think you've seen everything." He muttered before Tinkerbell taps his face getting his attention and sees her point towards the bar area where he sees Jack…drinking a bottle of rum.

The ninja deadpans at with Tinkerbell before he makes his way towards the pirate while quietly muttering to himself. "For some reason, I should have expected that."

When he gets their Jack notices him and grins. "Aahh, I knew you couldn't resist. Rum?" He asked the ninja.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Taking a drink my young friend, what better way to celebrate our new partnership then a bottle of rum." Jack replied with a grin. "Of course, it would be even better if it was free-…that would great."

"You know the rules Jack, you got to pay to earn your drinks." The women behind the bar said as she turns to them. "And what this about a partnership?"

"Glad you asked." Jack happily replied before patting the back of the young ninja. "My new friend here has employed me to help-…as a tour guide."

"Really?" The women asked with a raised eyebrow before she looks at Naruto, who in turn also looks to her taking in her appearance.

She was an African American woman with black hair that was tied up in a bun at the back, dressed in a yellow working dress, with a white apron around her…wait…

' _What the hells an African American?'_ He mentally asked himself in confusion.

' _ **How should I know? You're the one thinking it not me.'**_ Kyuubi replied at his question.

Naruto cut the connection and put that thought to one side. "Yeah, I did." He told the women at her expression. "I'm new around here and I asked him if he could help me." He then gave Jack a deadpanned glare. "Which I'm now having second thoughts about."

"Hey-…trust me mate, if there's one thing I'm good at is helping people find what they're looking for." The pirate replied before taking a swig of rum. "…and finding more rum-…which is also a plus."

Naruto narrows his eyes before he looks to the women and gestures to the pirate describing what he has to deal with.

The women giggled before saying. "Oh, trust me, I know how Jack is like-…he's been coming here as long as I've known him, believe me. _But_ he can find what you looking for, for some reason he has a knack for it."

"Thank you!" Jack happily said. "You always the voice of reason, Miss Tiana."

The women now known as Tiana lightly shook her head before leans on the counter as she looks at Naruto and said. "Name's Tiana, manager of Tiana's Palace. So…what is it that you asked himyour looking for, Mr…?"

"Uh, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And this is Tinkerbell." He replied with a smile before he lost it. "And to be honest…I'm not quite sure what it is I'm trying to find."

"You don't?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I'm looking for something old, but that's as much as I know." He shrugged before gesturing to the pirate. "And when I asked him here, all he did was open his compass-…which I think is _broken_ -…and lead us here."

"Here? Really?" Tianna said as he stood up before turning to Jack. "It lead you here Jack?"

"Yep." The pirate said before taking another swig. "Right here in you lovely establishment, which means two things. The first being that rum is the greatest old…thingy of all time." That got him deadpanned looks from all three of them. "Or two…" He then leans towards Tiana with a mysterious smile on his face. "Is that _she_ , is here."

Tiana's eye widens at that knowing who he's talking about, before giving Naruto a quick look before she looks back to the pirate and whispers. _"Are you crazy Jack? You do know how dangerously tricky she is right?"_

"So, she is here then." He replied making her flinch while Naruto and Tinkerbell look on in confusion.

She sighs before saying. "…yes, she's here." The then points to the far corner to the tavern. "In her usual spot, as always."

They turn to look and see a woman sitting alone in a shadowed corner with a few candles lit.

"Perfect!" Jack said as he got up and turns to Naruto. "Mr Ruto, your search has _now_ just begun."

"Wait, seriously? Her?" Naruto asked as he looks at the shadowed women.

The pirate then gestures to the women. "After you, savvy?"

Just as Naruto as about to go Tiana said. "A bit of warning kid, she'll tell you what you want to hear, but it always come with a price-…and the price could be _anything_."

Naruto nods as thanks for the advice and then walks towards the table where the women was sitting with the pirate soon following him. When they reached the table, Naruto took a chance to have a proper look at the woman sitting there…

She had dark skin with long and dark brown, braided and dreadlocked hair, and she was dressed in a long dress, almost Gothic bridal in style. It was dull red and black, worn with age and slightly tattered. She was also wearing a black shawl, giving her the impression of an old woman.

Her face is perhaps the most striking feature about her. Small dots of kohl arc beneath her eyes, which are also lightly framed with the same substance, and upon her chin. Her lips are painted darkly, giving an extra eerie edge to her sooty-stained teeth.

The women looks up as she notices Jack and grins at him. "Jack. How wonderful to see you again." She said.

"Tia Dalma, the Voodoo Mistress…has it been 5? 6 years since I saw you hiding in your corner here?" Jask asked which got looks from Naruto and Tinkerbell.

"It was 10 years, Jack." She answered with a deadpanned expression. "10 years was when I came ashore last time."

The pirate gives Tia a bewildered look. "…oh…" He muttered before he shrugged it off and sat at the table. "Well, better late than never I always say…which I don't usually-…which I should."

Tia then looks towards the young ninja and fairy who came with Jack and stares Naruto making said person uncomfortable…she then smiles at him. "I see…you have traveled a long way to get here, Naruto Uzumaki." She said to him.

Naruto's eyes widen at what she said. "You…you know me?" He asked.

She leans closer to him with a grin. "You want to know me?" She asked making him gulp as Tinkerbell hides behinds his head.

"There'll be no knowing here!" Jack said interrupting her. "We've come for help and were not leaving without it." As she leans back to her seat Jack mutters to himself. "I thought I knew you…" Then took another swig.

Tia then sez to Naruto. "Come, sit. And I will tell you what you want to hear." She said as she gestures to the others chairs.

He listens to her and sits down while Tinkerbell flies to the table and sits on it.

"Now then…what is it that you want to ask Tia, to find?" She asked the young ninja.

Naruto looks at her for a moment. "…I'm trying to find these old objects that my Jiji had, I was told that he hidden them all over the place-…and that I'm not the only one whose looking for them either." He told her. "The thing is though…I don't even know what they look like-…or where to find them."

"I see…so you are asking if there is a clue into finding them-…or better yet, where in Frontier Land is the first one." Tia replied.

"Yea-…wait, what?" A wide-eyed Naruto asked in surprise. "The first one is here?!"

"That is correct my child, the object that you seek lies within the town." She said and she leans to him as she stares at him. "And the others that are also looking for it know it too-…but do not know where to look." She leans back. "The Shadowman took over Frontier Land so that he could find what _you_ are seeking."

Naruto raises an eyebrow before asking. "The Shadowman?"

"He's the reason what the town in run with ghost, mate." Jack answered. "You see he has particular friends on the others side…and I mean the dead kind not the living ones."

"It was because of the Shadowman that the spirits cannot go back to where they came." Tia explained. "Because he took something that belonged to a sea captain years ago, with it he took control of the captain _and_ his crew to serve him, till the end of time."

Naruto's eye widens at that before they narrow. "Then how do you stop this guy?" He asked not liking this Shadowman one bit.

"The only way to stop him…is to find what you are searching for before he does." She told him. "If he does then no one in Frontier Lan is safe…dead or alive."

There was silence after hearing that…

"Well that's a letdown if I ever heard one…" Jack muttered. "Well, that's the more reason to help find…whatever it is your looking for faster than the other man." He said to Naruto before turning to Tia. "So! Can you help us find it?"

"Sadly…I can't help you." Tia answered him which got her a look from the pirate.

"…what?" Jack asked dumbfounded. "You? You can't help, at all...with this small…thing?"

"No, Jack. This task is even beyond to what I do." Tia replied. "…however, I do know someone who can."

Naruto gives Tia a puzzled look before asking. "Who is it?"

"Madame Leota…she who knows all…and _sees_ all…" She replied. "She can help you-…where _I_ cannot."

"Then how do I find her?" The ninja asked. "Where is she?"

"No one knows where she now, ever since the ghosts roamed the town she disappeared." Tia replied as she leans back. "Rumer has it that the Shadowman took her, and hid her someplace _no one_ would look."

Naruto slumps after hearing that. "Great, just great." He sighed. "Now what? I can't find that artifact without knowing where it is-…or even what they look like, and the only one that can, is missing."

"I hate it when that happens." Jack added.

"There is a way to find her…" Tia said getting their attention.

"There is?" Naruto and Jack asked as Tinkerbell blinks.

"Yes, but…it comes with a price." She said before she looks to the young ninja.

"…what's the price?" Naruto hesitantly asked her.

"The price I ask…is of something special-…something that was given to you by a man." She told him. "A man that he knew you were not something that everyone else said you were."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. Something that someone gave him that meant more to him than anything? It was the necklace because she said that it was a man that gave something to him…the only thing that sounded close was Iruka-sensei giving him his-…

His eyes widen realizing what it was and slowly touches his headbanded…then one thing that meant something special too him…the first person that said that he wasn't the Kyuubi but Naruto Uzumaki…the whole reason he became a real ninja was because of Iruka-sensei…

…either give away his headband to help him find this Leota person…or keep it and lose the only person that could help him…

…after some thought he sighs…before taking off his headband before he stares at it lost in his memories…before giving it to the women who took it.

She takes a look at the headband. "…the payment is fair…" She replied before placing it to one side.

Tinkerbell flies to Naruto and pats his cheek knowing what he had to give up.

Tia then sticks her hand out to Jack who looks at it in confusion before he raises his head to her.

"…is that supposed to mean something?" Jack asked.

"Give me the compass, Jack." Tia told the pirate.

"Of course-…you what?" He asked.

"The favor I asked of you Jack, the one we made when I gave you that compass…hand it over." She said giving Jack a look.

Jack looks at her like she was joking and gives off a chuckle before realizing that she wasn't and tilts his head to one side…before he takes out the compass and hold it out to her. "You have your favors." He mutters.

Tia takes the compass from jack…and gives it to the young ninja getting looks from everyone. "That's it?" The pirate asked in confusion. "Just give it to him just like that?"

"Yes, Jack."

"I could have done that."

"Would you have, Jack?" Tia asked the pirate with a deadpanned look.

"…not really." He muttered.

"Now you know why."

Naruto watches their conversation before he interrupts them. "Why did you give me the compass? It doesn't even point to North-…how can this help find anything?!"

"Because it was never meant to find North." Tia replied making him blink in confusion. "It was to show where you desire to go."

Naruto looks at the compass before asking. "Where I desire to go…?" He asked as he gets lost in his thoughts of how the compass will help find the artifacts before anyone else…or how it will help him find his…mother…

"…I sense there are many things that you desire, child." Tia said snapping out of his thoughts. "You are not sure which one your heart wants."

Naruto slumps his shoulders as his eyes soften. "…I know I have to find what Jiji left behind…but…I also what to find my Kaa-san too." He quietly said and he clutches the compass. "I want to know who she is-…and where she's been hiding all these years…but I've got to stop the people who are after those artifacts." He then looks to the compass. "If this thing does point to what I desirer the most, will it be what Jiji left…or where my Kaa-san is?"

He then felt Tinkerbell touching his cheek understanding his problem…before Jack said. "That is a tough one, mate. On one hand, you've got treasure that everyone wants, and the other, a treasure that only you want…I would go with the first one myself."

Both Naruto and Tinkerbell gave Jack a deadpanned look before Tia got their attention. "There is a way that the compass can help with your choice." She said to him.

"How?" The young ninja asked.

"The compass holds many secrets…all it need is the right key to unlock them." She told the ninja.

He blinks at that before he takes another look at the compass wonder what she meant… "The right key…" He muttered before he blinked at an idea popped in his head.

He reached into his pocket and takes out the key and stares at it before he looks at the compass again before opening it.

When he did the key glowed getting his attention before he notices that a keyhole was taking form on inside lid.

"…never knew it could do that." The pirate muttered as he too notices the keyhole.

With a determined look on his face, Naruto puts the key in the keyhole and turns it.

 **CL-CLICK**

As soon he did the needle in the compass starts to spin fast, and kept on spinning faster and faster…then it soon started to glow surprising the ninja, fairy, and pirate. The they watch as the key comes out of the keyhole and spins above the compass…where an image starts to form…Naruto looks closer and sees that the images that was forming was…

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the image. "H M?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"Oooh…I know that place-…wish I didn't really." Jack answered as he took another swig of rum.

Then the image disappeared and the key flouts back to Naruto's hand before the needle on the compass stops and points towards the front door.

Tia smiles at Naruto before she sez. "Now you know where to go…"

Naruto looks at the compass in awe before a smile starts to form on his face, knowing that his mission has just started.

 **SLAM**

He was knocked out of his thoughts and turns to see Louis running into the restaurant with the look of panic and fear.

Also noticing him, Jack gives the alligator a look and calls out. "Mr Louis?"

The alligator turns to him as he heard him. "Captain!" He cries out and rushes over to him. "H-H-H-He's coming!"

"Who is?" Naruto asked in concern.

"D-D-D-D-D-Davy Jones!" Louis shouts out which everyone stop including the music.

"…what?" Jack nervously asked thinking he misheard him.

"Davy Jones! I just saw in arrive at the docks! He's also coming this way right now!" The alligator shouted as he points to the front of the restaurant and everyone starts to shake in fear.

"That's not good." Jack replied.

"Who's Davy Jones?" Naruto asked as he starts to worry.

"The sea captain that is the slave to the Shadowman." Tia answered making his eyes widen. "You must leave-…quickly now!"

"I agree to that!" Jack calls out as he, Naruto and Tinkerbell get up from the table and runs to the back of the restaurant with Louis close behind them. When Jack reaches the back door he opens it…only find out that it was a storage cellar room. "…why doesn't this place never have a back door?" He asked himself.

Naruto turns to the front and sees shadowy figures walking past the window outside. "No time!" He said as he pushes Jack in the room with Tinkerbell-…who Louis soon followed-…before closing the door behind him.

Naruto shushes them before looks thought the crack of the door and sees a human figure walking into the restaurant…and his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

The being's head looked like it resembles an Octopus, with a "beard" of forty-six tentacles hanging from his mottled, green-skinned face. A prominent sac also bulged from the back of Jones' head, which was nestled underneath a hat covered with barnacles. A siphon was located on the left side of his face, making up for his lack of a human nose. He had a crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg. And no barnacles on his skin, unlike the claw or the crab leg.

His suit consisted of a coat which was originally light blue with thin golden brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes, but faded, a dark-greyish one-breasted waistcoat and dark grey breeches. Like the crab leg and the claw hand, the clothes were covered with barnacles. On his left leg, which remained human-like, he wore a leather boot. A dark red sash and a leather belt with a patinated buckle completed this suit. However, the most notable piece of cloth which he wore was his hat, which was a tricorn which had the same light blue color as his coat and a similar thin golden brim along the edge. Its front corn was bigger than the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled the devil's horns.

Just then two more figures came walking in right behind him, the first one had a head which resembled a hammerhead shark's. He also had a set of crab claws for his left hand. He wielded a boarding axe as his weapon. And the second was a barnacle-covered sailor.

The young ninja eyes where still widen not sure that what he was seeing was real or not. "Wh-What the hell?" He quietly asked while keeping an eye on them.

' _ **Careful brat, for some reason this guy is giving me the same feeling that the Shimigame did years back.'**_ The Kyuubi told in in caution.

" **Greetings everyone of this fine establishment!"** The creature called out to everyone. **"I came here to ask you of something."** He then takes a few steps forward towards the fearful crowd. **"…where can I find the pirate, Jack Sparrow?"**

Hears his name Jack makes a face. "…I'm not liking the sound of that-…not one bit." He quietly said.

"Likewise." Louis added before Tinkerbell flu up to them both and shushed them.

" **Because, someone with him has something the good doctor, Mr Facilier wants."** Davy Jones carried on as he walks towards the bar to Tianna. **"Perhaps you know where they both, Miss Tiana?"**

"…Jack was here with someone-…but I wouldn't know where they went after that…why would the Shadowman want them?" Tiana nervously asked the captain.

Davy Jones leans towards her. **"…that, is for them to find out, my dear."** He told her…before he stood up and looks around the place…before noticing Tia in the corner and his expression softens…then walks to her before stopping at the table. **"I never knew that I would see you again."**

"Davy Jones, still working for that cruel man I see." She replied.

The captain gives her a glaring look before saying. **"I'm surprised to see you here of all places…it's almost like you were expecting someone."** He then leans in to her. **"Like a certain pirate we** _ **both**_ **know."**

"Perhaps…or perhaps I was waiting for you." Tia replied as she too leans close to him.

Davy Jones expression softens at that…before he took notice of the headband on the table next to her and his expression returns. **"If only if that were true."** He muttered before grabbing the headband startling her and hold it in front of her. **"They were here-…the both of them…and they still are."** He then turns around and look at the whole restaurant…before his eyes settle at the door leading to the cellar…and an eye peeking out from the crack.

Naruto's eyes widen again as he flinches away from the door. "Oh crap." He muttered out to the others.

With an evil grin, he walks towards the door with his two crewmates soon after. When he reaches the door, he stops and calls out. " **I know your in there Jack-…you and the boy! You only have two choices! Either you come out and surrender…or we come in and kill ya all! Pick your poison."**

All he got was silence…until…

" **RASENGAN!"**

 **CRASH**

The shouting and crashing sounds from in the room surprised and his crew before he growls and takes a step back kicks the door open.

 **SMASH**

When he steps into the room he finds…no one…no one here at all…all that was left was a giant hole through a wooded wall which lead to the forest swamps…

…they escaped.

The captain growls at that thought. **"Damn."** He mutters.

 **-: The Forest Swamps :-**

We find Naruto running further into the forest with Jack and Louis right behind him while Tinkerbell was hanging tight onto his hair. After a few moments, more they stop for a breather after nearly escaping from…whatever that was…speaking of which.

"Who the hell was that?!" Naruto panted as he asked Jack.

' _ **Who or**_ **what** _ **that was is something we shouldn't get killed from, that's what!'**_ Kyuubi told him before Naruto cut off the connection.

"That my magic friend...was Davy Jones himself." He answered getting a look from the ninja.

"That's Davy Jones?!" He asked in shock. "That's the sea captain that shadowguy controls?!"

"Him, his crew, and even his ship the 'Flying Dutchmen'." The pirate answered. "And before you ask _what_ he is…he's a ghost."

"A ghost that now hunts down anyone that would stand in the Shadowman's way." Louis added.

Naruto narrows his eyes at that before changing subject. "Right, so now there's a pirate ghost from the deep now hunting us." He said before pulling out the compass and sees it pointing to the left. "But right now, we've got to find this Madam Leota, before they know what we are doing."

"Smart idea, mate." Jack replied before turning to Louis. "Mr Louis, you head back to the ship and make sure you're not seen-…it's dangerous enough as it is."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He alligator said before he runs off. "Catch you later captain!"

"You sure he's gonna be all right?" Naruto asked as he watches Louis disappear in the forest.

"Trust me, Mr Ruto, if there's one thing Mr Louis is good that, it's hiding-…and trust me he's _really good_ at it." Jack replied and he walks up to the young ninja. "And to add to that statement-…I know where it is that we are indeed heading."

That got him looks from Naruto and Tinkerbell before the young ninja asked. "You do?"

"Of course, I do! It's the one place that everyone knows about-…everyone that knows not to go near there that is."

"…so, where is it then?" He asked.

Jack then points to the young ninja's left. "Just follow where the moon rises." He said before tuning to that direction.

Naruto and Tinkerbell follows his line of sight to where the moon is…before they widen as they see what was also in that direction.

Under the light of the moon in the forest swamp a far distance away was a mansion, it looked to be old from a distance…but what caught his attention when he saw the mansion…was a graveyard.

That's right, a graveyard…

There were tombstones of every size surrounding the back of the mansion-…as well of a few tombs too-…surrounded the place were black iron bars were a few crows where perching on them…not to mention a few ghosts flying out of the tombstones was also a big hit that the mansion they were looking at was hunted as well.

The pirate leans to Naruto and sez. "If you wondering what H M stands for…it doesn't mean anything that's alive."

A mansion with a graveyard in the middle of a forest surrounded by ghost…H M…Hunted Mansion…he should have known.

' _ **I'm beginning to think that coming to this world was the best idea you ever had brat!'**_ The Kyuubi said as Naruto could feel the fox grinning at him knowing about his fear.

"…ghosts…why did it had to be ghosts?" Naruto muttered to himself as Tinkerbell pats his head before he hangs his head in defeat.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 6 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	7. Ninja's, Pirates, and Ghosts Oh my!

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **…wow…I didn't notice how well my first original story would be this popular. I really didn't expect allot of good reviews. Thank you. :D**

 **Also sorry about the chapter delay, I've been very distracted with new Disney films, upcoming games and such that I had to find a way to include them in the story. It took some time, but I think I've got that sorted…I think.**

 **So without further delay, here's chapter 7 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Ninja's, Pirates, and Ghosts. Oh my!**

We find ourselves outside the town of Frontier Land in another part of the Forest Swamp, where we find the crew of Davy Jones and the captain himself searching through the muddy swamps looking for Naruto and his companions who ran off into these woods and are finding there tracks…but all they could find was nothing but the muddy swamps.

 **"Keep searching lads! They can't have gotten far!"** Davy Jones called out.

 **"But captain, we don't even know where they went-…we can't find there tracks!"** One of the crewmates replied. **"We could be out here searching for them who knows how long!"**

Davy Jones walks up to him. **"Then you better make sure you find them quick then! Unless you want to see what the insides of a Kraken's stomach looks like now do ya?!"** He yelled out.

 **"…no captain."**

 **"Then keep looking!"**

The crewmate nervously nods his head and he continues to look. Davy Jones turns around to keep searching only to stop as he sees a shadow of someone with a top hat and cane on the tree.

…but no one standing there to make it.

"I'm surprised to see you and your crew out here in the swamps, Mr Jones." A voice called out making Davy Jones look to his right to see the witch doctor leaning against another tree twilling his Kane.

 **"…good evening Mr Facilier."** Davy Jones growled out.

Dr. Facilier stops his Kane and snaps his fingers making his shadow join back to him before he walks towards Davy Jones. "But last I checked, I told you that the boy would be in the towns Tavern-…not in the _swamps_!"

 **"And the boy _was_ there-…that much I can't deny."** The captain answered. **"But he somehow escape-…him and his companions, out here."**

"Escape?! You mean you lost the boy and let him escape?!" The witch doctor cried angrily. "How can you lose him-…he and little friends were trapped with no way out!"

 **"And they were trapped-…like you said…but the _boy_ was not normal."** Davy Jones replied. **"He seems to have some sort of magic _you_ didn't tell me and my crew about."**

The Shadowman raises an eyebrow hearing that before he rubs his chin in thought. "The boy has magic…? Hm, she never mention _that_ detail…" He muttered to himself before he shakes his head. "That doesn't matter Mr Jones! What _does_ matter is that _you_ failed to capture the boy and grab the key he has!"

Davy Jones steps towards the witch doctor with a glare. **"You best beware who your talking too, Mr** **Facilier** **."** He replied.

"I know _exactly_ who I'm talking to, Davy Jones." The witch doctor fired back. "Unless you want to make sure that your precious _treasure_ is kept safe from any harm, you'll follow my orders to a T. That was the deal you made with me, did you forget? Or do you want an express one way trip to _my_ friends on the other side?"

Davy Jones narrows his eyes in anger after hearing that. **"You wouldn't dare."**

"I will Mr Jones…just try me." Dr, Faciler answered before turns around a walks away from Davy Jones. "Remember Mr Jones, I want the boy and the key he has brought to the ship…alive."

 **"And what of the boys companions-…what shall we do to them?"**

The witch doctor stops and slightly turns him head to him. "…well you know the old saying here in Frontier Land…dead men tell no tale." He replied with a smirk before he carried on his way with his shadow tipping his hat to Davy Jones.

Davy Jones grins at that before he turns to his crew. **"You heard him lads! Keep searching for the boy-…and don't stop until you do!"** He barded his orders making the crew set out. **"And while you're at it-…if you find Jack Sparrow along the way, tell him his future pirate days will soon be at the bottom of the ocean."**

 **-: Outside the Haunted Mansion :-**

We find our heroes-…with Tinkerbell on Naruto's shoulder, walking up to the iron ornate gates that lead to the Hunted Mansion…the only problem though for Naruto was one small thing…

"A Graveyard." Naruto muttered as he grips the gate bars with his hands as he looks at the tombstones. "This place just happen to have…a Graveyard."

"Well it not called the Hunted Mansion without a few tombstones lying about the place." The pirate captain replied. "It wouldn't be called the Hunted Mansion then-…it'll just be called… _the Mansion_." Jack then makes a face after saying that. "…I don't like that name-…it's too plain."

Naruto turns his head to see a plaque on the brick stone column holding the gate up and see's the letters "H.M." written on them…this was the place alright.

He turns back to the graveyard before sighing in defeat. "Great, just what I need. More reasons to hate ghosts." He muttered as Tinkerbell pats his cheek to calm him down.

"No way to avoid it mate." Jack said as he opens the gates and starts to walk towards. "Onward and upward-…and the other stuff they say in situations like this."

The young ninja sighs as he quickly follows the pirate into the Graveyard, not noticing that the gates closed by themselves.

As they walk down the path Naruto looks around as he sees ghoulish trees with knotted expressions, tombstones of names of people he didn't know-…as well as animal tombstones for there pets. He even took notice a few crows in the trees as if they where watching them, either that or they where looking at five burst heads who were singing a tune he never heard of-…

He suddenly stops and blinks a few times…singing head bursts? The hell?

He slowly turns his head to see five head bursts singing in sink. "…the hell?" He muttered.

 _"Oh, well the crypt doors creek and the tombstones quake~  
Spooks come out for a swinging wake~  
Happy haunts, materialize~  
And begin to vocalize~  
Grim Grinning Ghosts, come out to socialize~"_

Naruto stares at the singing heads for a few moments before he shakes his head. "Nope. I'm not gonna ask." He said before he quickly follows the pirate captain to the mansion.

When he caught up to Jack he asked. "How you know about this place anyway?"

"Anyone who is anyone knows about the Hunted Mansion." The pirate captain replied. "It's been here ever since that old man of yours built the place."

"Built it for who exactly?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack stops and turns to the ninja with a look. "…for the ghosts of course." He replied getting a surprised look from Naruto. "Who else would he built it for-…himself?" And carries on towards the mansion.

"…seriously?" The ninja asked before he looked to Tinkerbell with a look.

The fairy nods with a smile confirming Jack story.

"…just when you think you've heard everything." Naruto muttered to himself as he follows the pirate captain.

They carried on walking pass the graves until they stopped as they reach the front of the mansion and took a closer look at it.

The mansion itself looked to be a Antebellum theme that looked like it was from the 19th century, with its huge pillars, a green balcony that ran along the whole outside edge of the house at the front, evenly spaced large windows, and a big centre porch entrance at the front mansion which gave it a box like style.

 _'…okay I'm just gonna go with the flow and not ask about how I know these things-…because I'm not.'_ Naruto mentally told himself after realising it.

They then walked onto the porch to the front door of the mansion.

"…already I have a bad feeling about this." Naruto quietly said with Tinkerbell nodding in agreement.

"There's nothing to worry about-…all we're doing is knocking on a door…of a mansion that hunted…that's filled with ghosts…and such-…nothing to be afraid of." Jack answered with a wave on his hand. "…but just to make sure-…why don't you go first?"

Naruto and Tinkerbell both give him a deadpanned look before they look to the front door with nervous expressions.

Naruto the reaches the door knocker and starts knocking on the door.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK-CREEEEEEK**

After the last knock the door slowly creeks open showing the inside of the mansion.

The young ninja nervously gulps as he leans his head forward to look inside. Inside was the Foyer that was lit by a large, flickering, cobweb-covered chandelier and surrounding candelabras.

…and no one around that could open the door.

"…hello?!" Jack called out into the Foyer.

 _"…hello…hello…hello…hello…"_ Echoed out.

Jack raises an eyebrow at that. "Hm…echo!" He called out.

 _"…echo… echo… echo… echo…"_ Echoed out.

Both Naruto and Tinkerbell turn to the pirate with a look before the ninja asked. "…what are you doing?"

Jack looks to them with a puzzled expression. "…what? I always wanted do that." He answered making Naruto sweatdrop.

"…are you done?" The ninja deadpanned.

The pirate captain raises a finger up gesturing that he was gonna do one more echo and calls out. "Is there anybody home?!"

 _"…no…no…no…no…"_

…THAT got spooked looks from everyone before they share a look.

"…I think I'll stop now." Jack muttered out.

With that they walked inside the mansion being cautious of who…or _what_ , could be around the corner.

 **SLAM**

They where startled be the noise and quickly turn to see that the front door was slam shut behind them.

 **CL-CLICK**

…and the sound of the door locking.

"…that's not good." Jack said starting the obvious, getting deadpanned looks from the others.

 ** _"Greetings mortals."_** A voice called out surprising the three. ** _"I am your host…your_ ghost host _."_**

"Do Hunted Mansions always have a ghostly talking voices?" Naruto asked outload.

"That my little friend…is something I need to know myself." The pirate replied.

 ** _"When hinges creep in door less chambers."_** The voice carried on. **_"And strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls, whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time, when ghosts are present, practicing their terror, with ghoulish delight."_** The voice then chuckled as it fades away.

"…just when you think this place couldn't get any creepier-…you hear that." Naruto muttered out as he facepalms.

Tinkerbell then flies in front of Naruto doing a couple of bell sounds getting his attention and gestures to the stairs leading to the second floor hallway.

"…what's she saying-…I don't speak bell talk." The pirate ask as he pointing at the fairy.

"I think she saying that Leota lady might be hiding somewhere on the second floor? Is that it?" The ninja asked getting a nod from the fairy. He looks back to the second floor. "…might as well take a look then-…unless you know anywhere else to look." He then starts head up the stairs with Tinkerbell not far behind.

"Oy-…you're not leaving me behind mate." Jack said and quickly follows them. "I don't do well in hunted houses."

When they reach the second floor they look down the hallway taking notice of the paintings hanging on the walls, two statuary busts depicting a strict-looking man and woman, and a few doors along the way.

As they started to walk down the hall, Kyuubi muttered. **_'I've got to tell ya kit, in all years and living, this place is starting to make me feel…anxious.'_**

 _'Really? You the great nine tailed fox-…getting scared of a_ Hunted _Mansion?'_ Naruto mentally replied in slight amusement.

 ** _'Ha ha, very funny brat.'_** The fox sarcastically said with a deadpanned look. **_'I'm just saying you should be aware of this place. I don't want my jailer to die an embarrassing death like a heart attack from a ghost…even though I_ would _get a good laugh out of it.'_**

Naruto's eyebrow twitches in annoyance after hearing that. _'…you're a bastard-…you know that?'_ He mentally replied.

 ** _'Thank you.'_** The fox grinned before cutting the connection.

"Stupid fox." He quietly muttered.

As our companions walk pass the paintings in the hallway, they start to change from people and animals into ghost and monsters-…all the while there eyes are following there movements. Tinkerbell, being the only one who took notice of the changes become nervous and quickly flies to hide in Naruto hair-…with her head poking out of it.

As the pass the two statuary busts, the pirate looks to them as sees that they were turning their heads following…their…movements…

"Okay…that's creepy." Jack muttered as he turned his head away from the bursts.

When they came to the three doors they stop not sure which room to look in…

"Okay…which one should we look first?" Naruto asked.

 **BREATHE**

 **BREATHE**

 **BREATHE**

Naruto blinks hearing the heavy breathing and turns to Jack to ask. "Um, Jack? Why are you breathing so loud?"

"…I'm not." The pirate replied getting a look from the ninja

"…but, if you're not making those breathing sounds-…and I know Bell-chan not making those sounds…what is?"

 **BREATHE**

 **BREATHE**

 **BREATHE**

Hearing the sound again they slowly turn to the door on there left…to see that the door is actually breathing.

 **BREATHE**

 **BREATHE**

 **BREATHE**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I vote not to go in there." Jack said breaking the silence.

"Agreed." Naruto replied with Tinkerbell quickly nodding.

 ** _'…a breathing door…now I've seen everything.'_** Kyuubi said before he cut the connection.

Suddenly the sounds of pounding, shrieking, screams, knocking, and maniacal laughter startles them from the door on the right, all the while as they see an green glow can be seen from the gap at the bottom of the door.

"…I like to quickly add-…that the second choice is gonna be the same answer to the first one." Jack added.

Naruto turns to the third door in front of him to see if anything would happen…but nothing happens.

"…then I guess, we'll take door number three." Naruto muttered as he reaches for the door handle and grips it.

He turns the handle and pushes the door open and step into the room…which turns out to be a balcony to the Grand Hall.

In the hall where a couple of broken doors, with equally broken windows above. A broken burst showing no face was sitting on a mantle of a fireplace…with a mysterious green fire, that lit the Grand Hall. A massive chandelier hangs high above the floor. On the other side of the balcony across the room, where a curtained doorway is situated between two portraits of dueling gunmen. And close to one side of the portraits was an abandoned pipe organ, covers in cobwebs and dust.

Taking notice of a some twisted stairs and travelled down them to the Grand Hall's ground floor, where they start to look around the place to see if anything off about the room, but find nothing wrong…or anybody for that matter.

 ** _"…kindly drag your bodies away from the walls to the_** **dead** ** _centre of the room."_**

…except for the voice of the ghost host of course.

"Okay seriously-…does that voice _have_ to talk like that? I'm already freaked out from this place already." Naruto asked as he looks to the ceiling. "Okay voice we get it! Your creepy and scary-…good job on that! But can you leave us alone, please! We're trying to find someone!"

 ** _"…then I bid you farewell, mortals."_** The voice answered. **_"…but you must beware-…there are many troubled ghosts and ghouls_ lurking _about. So please watch your step…or it might be your last."_**

"…um, yeah, thanks for the warning-…and all." Naruto replied sounding uncertain by the warning from the voice before turning to the pirate captain who raises his hands and shrugs.

"At least he gave us a warning-…that's got to count for something." Jack replied.

Naruto sweatdrops at that before he sighs and looks around the room. "Okay, good news there aren't any ghosts here…bad news, no Madame Leota either." He called out to the pirate and the fairy.

"Except for the mysterious green fire-…that's already strange as it is." The pirate said pointing at the fireplace. "…speaking of which-…I'm freezing." He walks to the fire to warm himself up.

"…green fire…?" Naruto muttered before he looks towards the fireplace. "…why would the fireplace be on in an empty mansion?"

"…even ghosts need to get warm too?" Jack guessed not sure how to answer.

"No-…that can't be right." Naruto said shaking his head as he walks up to the pirate. "Ghosts can't feel any anything-…neither warm or cold. Doesn't anybody know that?"

"When your running away from a ghost-…you don't get the chance to ask." The pirate replied before he looks to the fireplace with a puzzled expression. "…so if the don't need the fire…why have it on?"

"…maybe the same reason why the fire is green in the first place." The ninja said as an idea came to him. "It's hiding a secret."

Naruto steps towards the fireplace and searches for any hidden switches that may reveal a hidden secret.

While he was doing that, the pirate captain takes a few steps back away from the fireplace to see if there was a bigger picture to this…he tilts his head to one side…then the other side…before tilting his head back again.

…but while they the searching, they never notice a mysterious shadow in the room looking from the window.

Tinkerbell-…feeling that they were being watched turns towards the window where the shadow was…but saw no shadow, or anyone that might be watching them which made her raise an eyebrow in confusion…before shrugging her shoulders thinking that it was nothing and turns back to the fireplace.

…unaware that the shadow took a quick peek before it set off into the forest to who knows where.

"Nothing." Naruto said as he took a step away from the fireplace. "There isn't any hidden switches or anything around here…maybe it is just a normal fireplace with green fire."

"…maybe the switch isn't on the fireplace then…perhaps something else here in this room opens it." Jack suggested making the ninja and the fairy to turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saying-…why not look at the big picture, instead of the small details." The pirate saidn with a small grin. "It's like I always say mate-…when you searching for answers…always look underneath the underneath."

Naruto gives Jack a surprised look as he's reminded at the same advice that his sensei told him back in Konoha.

"…or it's when your searching for treasure always keep digging-…not sure which one it was, really." Jack added making Naruto sweatdrop.

Turning back to the fireplace, the ninja starts to ponder on what Jack said about looking at the bigger picture…what if there was something more to this then he thought.

"…look underneath the underneath…" He muttered being lost in thought as he also remembers what his sensei taught him…before he turns to look around the room to see something out of place.

After a while of searching he couldn't find anything…until he took notice that at the other end of the Grand Hall where four suits of Armor standing against the wall with the swords resting in there metal hands…all except one, who had its sword was pointing upwards towards the ceiling.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that and starts to walk towards the suit of Armor. "Why is it that there's only one suit of Armor that has it's sword pointing upwards?" He asked as he reaches the Armor.

"To make it look like it stands out compared to the others." Jack replied as he joins the ninja. "That way when someone comes looking for something…"

"…they'll know where to find it." Naruto said ending the pirates sentence before they share a look.

"…doesn't this feel that it's a bit…easy to you?" Jack asked.

"I know-…this _is_ too easy." Naruto replied agreeing with him with Tinkerbell nodding. "I mean this has got to be a trap, right?"

"…unless the Shadowman didn't make any traps-…and it _is_ …this easy." The pirate added.

They stare at each other for a bit before they turn to the sword…not sure not to think.

"…if this turns out to be a trap I'll blame you for this." Naruto said as he grips the sword getting a look from the pirate.

"…I can live with that-…or not…in this case." Jack replied agreeing with that.

Naruto takes the sword before he puts it back the same way as the others sword before letting go of it and waits for any results…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…unless it wasn't a switch at all-…and it's just knight made to point to the sky…what a let down." Jack said breaking the silence getting deadpanned looks from the others.

Naruto opens his mouth and to sa-…

 **RUMBLE**

He pauses and blinks at the sound. "…what was that?" He slowly asked.

"…I would say that it's the sound…of something opening." Jack answered.

 **RUMBLE**

The sounds rang again as a rumbling noice echoed in the Grand Hall…that was coming from back at the fireplace.

They slowly turn to the fire place and took notice that the fireplace was moving backwards into the wall and it's fire was going out. Just then the back wall of the fireplace was sliding open to the sides revelling a secret passage that was darkly lit.

"…I guess it was that easy." Jack muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smiles at the result. "Thanks you Kakashi-sensei." He said as he walks to the passage with Tinkerbell flying after him.

The pirate captain gives an odd look to the ninja. "…whose Kakashi-sensei-…I was the one who gave you the idea to look underneath." He muttered to himself before he follows them.

They stepped into the fireplace and walked down the secret passage…which revelled to be a narrow hallway which leads towards another door. When they reach the door Naruto grips the handle and opens it to revel a room he they didn't expect to see.

The room was darkly lit round Séance Room with a round table in the centre of the room, with a single chair and a living Raven perched on the back of it, and there resting on the table cloth was a crystal ball with green mist floating inside of it, surrounded with tarot cards all face up showing the pictures.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that before he takes a few steps towards the crystal ball and leans in to take a closer look at it. "…I've got to ask-…is this Madam Leota some kind of fortune teller or something?" He asked the pirate while still looks at the crystal ball.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate." Jack replied as he looks around the room with Tinkerbell who flies towards the ceiling seeking for something. "…I like this room-…it feels…calm."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at him before looking back at the crystal ball-…

He freezes as he sees a head looking back at him.

"…"

 ** _"…"_**

"…"

 ** _"…hello, keybearer."_**

"…AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed out surprising the others.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Jack cried out.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHH-…!"

 ** _"STOP YELLING!"_** The head yelled out stopping the screaming. **_"Geez, you two are both so load you would wake the dead…that is if they_ weren't _already awake."_**

Naruto and Jack share a look while Tinkerbell flies down between them, and take a closer look at the head in the crystal ball.

Inside the crystal ball was a green women head with dark green curly hair surrounded by green mist hiding the back and the bottom of her head, all the while she was starting at them…

"…you don't see that every day." The pirate captain muttered out loud.

 ** _'I have to agree with the pirate on this one-…even_** **I've _never seen this before.'_** The Kyuubi said sounding surprised at what he was seeing.

Naruto blinks a few times before points at her. "Your…Madame Leota?" He asked. "The lady that the shadow person kidnapped and hid you here?"

 ** _"Yes, it is I."_** The head answered. **_"And yes, the Shadowman_ did _kidnap me-…but I've got to say, for a witch doctor trying to hide something that no one can find, he does a lousy job of doing it-…no traps or anything."_**

Naruto and his companions all share a look.

"…was it was that easy." Jack replied. "That's a let down."

 ** _"Now then, what is it that you all want?-…so that I may answer the question that you need to ask."_** The head asked.

"…how are you even alive?" Naruto asked as he looked around the crystal ball. "Your just a…a head!"

 ** _"…seriously?"_** She said giving the ninja a look. **_"I know all that is magic, mystic and all things from the other side of the living-…and your asking how I'm alive?"_**

"Oh, right." Naruto replied realising what he was asking. "I keep forgetting how crazy this mansion is with all the ghosts, and talking voice calling himself the Ghost host and all." Then gives the head a look. "…and I've just realise that you're a ghost too, aren't you?" He asked deadpanned.

 ** _"That's correct."_** She replied which made Naruto hangs his head.

"Of course." He muttered before the pirate captain took a step forward.

"Greetings… _head_ of Madame Leota. I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow-…of the famous Black Pearl…which I've currently misplace…and can't remember-…do you by chance know _where_ …I might have misplaced it?" He asked her.

 ** _"To find your ship, you can look no longer."_** She replied as she rimes. **_"But the way to get there, you will must be stronger. So you must best beware, and have a plan in your head. Because the ship that you seek, is in the land of the dead."_**

Jack stares at her…opens his mouth…closes his mouth…turns to the ninja. "…I didn't expect that…at all." He muttered…then quickly turns back to the head. "Do you by chance kno-…"

 ** _"Sorry."_** She interrupted the pirate. **_"I'm only allowed to give one mystical answer to one person each-…no more."_**

"…seriously? Just one?" Jack muttered.

 ** _"Seriously?"_**

He turns back to the ninja and sez. "…there's always a catch to these sort of things."

"Your talking to a head of a ghost lady who is supposed to know all." Naruto answered. "Of course there's always a catch to these sort of things."

"…good point-…I must remember that next time." Jack replied before he smiles to the young ninja. "Your turn mate."

Naruto looks to Madame Leota who sits…flouts…there waiting, before taking a deep breath and steps towards the ghost.

"…um…Madam Leota?" Naruto started to ask. "I want to ask-…"

 ** _"Where you can find the artefact that your grandfather left in Frontier Land."_** She replied getting surprised looks from them.

"Wh-Wh-…how did you-…?!"

 ** _"I'm a ghost of mystic and magic."_** She answered. **_"It was easy to know what the question might when the kingdom keybearer is involved."_**

"…that's impressive." The pirate captain muttered with Tinkerbell nodding in agreement.

"So you can help me?" The ninja asked.

 ** _"Only little information on what you seek."_** She rhymed. **_"But I can tell on where to find that will give you a peek."_**

"…are you…rhyming the answer?" He asked with a bewildered look.

 ** _"It's what I do."_** She answered. **_"Do you want my help or not?"_**

"Oh, s-sorry, yes, I do." Naruto replied.

 ** _"What you seek to find, is in a place you will dread."_** She rhymed to him. **_"Because the place you must go…is in the land of the dead."_**

"…"

"…"

"…"

 ** _"…"_**

"…eh?" The ninja muttered.

"Sorry to interrupt-…but did you say what he seeks is-…" Jack started to ask.

 ** _"In the land of the dead? Yes."_** She replied.

"EH?!" Naruto cried out with wide eyes.

The pirate captain raises an eyebrow. "Hm." He muttered before turning to the ninja with a smile. "…what are the odds of that?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitches. _'…I beginning to think this place has it out for me.'_ He mentally muttered to himself.

 ** _'Considering that you faced a headless houseman, a town full of ghosts, and dead pirate version of the Shinigame and a ghost head telling you to go to the land of the dead?'_** Kyuubi replied. **_'…yes, yes I do. HAHAHAHAHA!'_**

 _'YOUR NOT HELPING FURBALL!'_ He mentally yelled back cutting the connection before taking a deep breath. "…is this the only option? There isn't any other way?" He asked the ghost with hope in his eyes.

 ** _"It is the only one that is the safest that I can answer, keybearer."_** Madame Leota answered giving his hopes up.

He narrows his eyes in thought before turning to Jack and Tinkerbell. "What do you guys think?" He asked.

"If you want my opinion-…I'll say this," Jack replied. "On one hand if we try and find another way-…will be hunted down and eventually caught by Davy Jones and become part of his undead crew." That got his looks from Naruto and Tinkerbell. "Or on the other hand-…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Naruto interrupted him. "This is the only way we can take!"

"Glad to be of help." He said with a grin.

Naruto gives him a deadpanned look.

 ** _"Now that you know, what question do you want answered?"_** Madame Leota asked getting the young ninja's attention.

Naruto turns to her with a determined expression. "…okay." He muttered before asking. "Madame Leota, here is my question…how we get…to the land of the dead?"

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 6 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	8. Welcome! To la Tierra de los Muertos!

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **Love the positive reviews from the story, and I'm glad that I'm brining a new unique original story for the everyone to enjoy. :D**

 **So here's chapter 8 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Welcome! To** **la Tierra de los Muertos!**

Outside the Hunted Mansion we find our heroes walking through the extended around the back building, with Naruto leading the way as he looks at the compass that was leading them further into the Graveyard…

"I all my years of sailing the seven sea's-…this wasn't one of the things I expected to be in." Jack called out. "…maybe when I'm dead and buried here-…but _not_ when I'm still alive."

Naruto and Tinkerbell both stop and turn to the pirate captain. "Quit complaining, Jack." Naeruto replied. "You know as well as I do that the compass is pointing this way-…even though I hate the irony to this." He looks back at the compass. "It's like she told us, follow the compass-…it will guide our way."

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 **"** **To reach the land of the dead you must go to the Graveyard and look for a tomb that is different then the rest."** _Madame Leota replied telling the young ninja._ **"The compass will guide you where to go."**

 _"_ _When you say that the tomb will be different-…different how?" Naruto asked._

 **"** **You will know when you see it."** _She answered mysteriously._ **"When you reach the tomb use your key to open it-…and with that you'll travel to the land of the dead."**

 _"_ _That's simple enough." Jack replied. "Thank you Madame Leota, you have been most helpful." He then turns to leave._

 _"_ _Wait!" Naruto said stopping him. "What about a way out? When the find what we're looking for-…how do we get back?"_

 _Jack turns to answer the young ninja…but he can't think of one… "…that's a good question-…I prefer living in the land of the_ living _-…not the dead."_

 **"** **Unforgenetly, you both have asked one question each-…so I can not answer a second one."**

 _"…_ _did I forget to mention why I never like hidden catches." The pirate said to the ninja with a unhappy tone._

 **"…** **but then again, there is still someone who has yet to ask me a question."** _Madame Leota suggested getting everyone attention._

 _Naruto raises an eyebrow at that wondering who she's talking about…before his eyes widen and turns to Tinkerbell who also realises it as well. She turns to Naruto and nods her head before she flies down to the table._

 _"…_ _really?" Jack asked with a bewildered look to the fairy. "How can you answer her question-…she talks in bells."_

 _Ignoring the pirate Tinkerbell makes some bell noises as she tells Madame Leota her question while also gesturing with her hands and arms while doing it._

 _"_ _See." Jack replied. "Even I can't tel-…"_

 **"** **To leave the land of the dead, you must head out into the sea."** _She starts to rhyme._ **"Because that is the only way, for you all to be free."**

 _"…_ _or I could be wrong."_

 **"** **But the waters are dangerous, you need a mind straight and narrow. Because for the pearl to survive, you only need one Sparrow."**

 _Both Naruto and Tinkerbell turn to Jack with raised eyebrows which said pirate noticed._

 _"…_ _What?"_

 **"** **That is all I can tell you, I can't say more."** _She finished._

 _"_ _Thank you." Naruto replied before he looks to his friends. "We better get going."_

 **"** **Before you leave you must know this…"** _The head replied._ **"Beware when you reach the land of the dead-…the Shadowman has** ** _friends_** **that will surly find a way to stop you."**

 _"…_ _like who?" Naruto asked not sure if he wanted to know._

 **"** **One you must avoid at all costs…"** _She answered._ **"The Boogieman himself…** ** _Oogie Boogie_** **."**

 ** _(Flashback end)_**

"I just find it oddly confidant that my ship-…the one that's been missing, is in the land of the dead." Jack said as they carried on following the compass. "…or that it's the only way out-…from the land of the dead."

"Unless that shadow guy or the ghost pirate took your ship there." Naruto replied getting a look from the pirate. "If I was a bad guy-…that's would I would do. Take something you love, then keep it in a place you can't reach."

"…wickedly ingenious." The pirate muttered. "I should try that sometime."

 **CRACK**

Suddenly stopping at the noise Naruto quickly turns to where and who made that noise…only to find nothing.

Jack noticing the young ninja's reaction pauses. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"…did you hear that?" Naruto quietly asked.

"…hear what?" Jack asked with a puzzled look. "The sounds of the crows? Which by the way-…didn't hear that either."

"…I thought I heard something." Naruto replied as he looks around the Graveyard…before he turns back to the pirate. "Or I'm just paranoid and it's nothing."

"Nothing is always good-…it's the… _something_ …that's not good-…I learned that lesson on my _many_ …past adventures."

 **"** **And I know them tales all too well,** ** _Jack_** **."**

Our heroes stop after hearing that and realise who was making that sound.

"…I'm gonna turn around and see Davy Jones behind me-…aren't I?" Jack quietly asked the ninja getting a nod from both the ninja and the fairy.

They slowly turns to look behind them…to find no one…which confused them.

"…huh." Jack muttered before he turned around-…

 **"** **Hello,** ** _Sparrow_** **."** Davy Jones said appearing in front of them which startled everyone and take a few steps away from. **"In all the places I expect to see ya-…this was one I didn't expect."**

"Well, you know what they say." Jack nervously replied. "Expect the unexpected-…especially when I'm…Captain Jack Sparrow"

 **"** **I'll be changing that-…once you're dead."** The dead pirate captain then turns to the young ninja who was starting to sweat. **"…and** ** _you_** **be the boy, Mr Facilier was most interested in meeting."** He replied with a wicked grin. **"The keybearer-…as I recall correctly."**

Naruto then took notice that more of Davy Jones's crew where appearing all around him, Jack and Tinkerbell surrounding them.

 **"** **The good doctor as also told me, that you have something that he wants. So you have two choices** ** _boy_** **-…you either die quickly…or you** ** _very_** **slowly. Pick ya poison."**

Our heroes look at there surroundings to see if there was a way to escape from the dead pirate crew…only to find none.

"I knew I should have brought my jar of dirt with me." Jack muttered to himself.

As Naruto keeps looking he mentally asks. _'Kyuubi, do you have any idea's of getting us out of this?'_

 ** _'_** ** _If you were by yourself-…yes I do.'_** The fox replied. **_'But you're not alone so I can't see any other way out.'_**

Naruto narrows his eyes in frustration after hearing that, there really was no way out of this.

 ** _'…_** ** _unless you have your_** **smoke bombs** ** _on you.'_** The fox hinted reminding the young ninja who blinks at that.

He sweatdrops after that. _'…I'm such an idiot.'_ He mentally replied.

 ** _'_** ** _I could tell you that-…but its not new to me.'_** The fox smugly answered.

 **"** **What'll be then boys?"** Davy Jones smugly asked snapping Naruto out with his talk with the fox. **"Option one? Or option two?"**

Naruto narrows his eyes before giving Jack a quick look-…who quickly got the expression, before he turned to Davy Jones…before giving the dead pirate a smirk.

"Then we'll take option three." Naruto replied before he threw the smoke bomb.

 **POOF**

The whole area was covered in a big smoke cloud that covers our heroes and hiding them from Davy Jones and his crew surprising them.

When it cleared the dead crew noticed that they have vanished getting shocked looks from them, especially Davy Jones before he become angry and looks around to find them…before noticing the three heroes running away in the distance.

He turns to his crew yelling. **"Don't just stand there! Get after them! NOW!"** Who quickly complied and chase after them. **"And kill them all when you do!"**

With Naruto leading the way, he and Jack are running though the Graveyard away from the chasing crew of Davy Jones, with Tinkerbell flying right behind them.

"If you have anymore idea's mate-…now is a good time!" The pirate captain called out.

"That was all I could think of!" Naruto replied leaping of a few Gravestones. "But I'm open to suggestions right now!"

"Then I suggest we keep running!"

Just then Tinkerbell took notice that the compass in Naruto's hand as glowing making her eyes widen and quickly gets Naruto attention with her hands.

Taking notice of the compass, Naruto quickly looks to see that as well as glowing it was pointing straight forward. When he looks up he took notice of something up ahead…THE TOMB!

The tomb itself looked to be an old white monetary-…but with no windows to show the inside of the tomb…or either a door?!

"Oh crap!" Naruto called out before they stopped in front of the tomb. "This is it-…but where the door?!"

"I hate it when that happens." Jack replied before he looks back to see the crew catching up. "I that's even worse."

Naruto and Tinkerbell franticly search for a way in but couldn't find nither high and hair of getting in.

…just then Naruto paused as he felt a sensation that felt…familiar in some way…the same sensation when he was holding the key. Without a second thought he took out the key and held it in front of him…when the key began to glow.

When it did, he took notice that a keyhole as well as lines formed on the tomb wall…making a door!

Naruto grins at that before he hears the dead pirate crew getting closer and turns to Jack. "I've found it!" He called out before putting the key in the keyhole and turning it.

 **CL-CLICK**

With that they quickly open the tomb door before shutting it behind themselves before the dead crew could grab them.

They took a few steps away from the door before they notice the tomb door becoming one with the wall, sealing them inside and away from Davy Jones's crew.

"…that…was too close." Jack said breaking the silence before patting the young ninja's back. "Quick thinking there mate-…any later and we be shark food."

"You and me both." Naruto replied as Tinkerbell sits on his shoulder exhausted from flying so fast. He quickly looks to his key. "I guess having this thing has its perks."

"One of which I am most glad of." The pirate cheerfully replied before he turn to look around the inside of the tomb. "Now, how do we get out of here-…while we don't get caught?"

"We don't need to escape." Naruto replied getting the pirates attention. "Before coming here the compass pointed at this tomb-…it wanted us here." He then looks around. "This doorway to the land of the dead."

Jack raises both his eyebrows before he also looks around the aw well. "…not much of a doorway then-…it's just one room." He muttered.

"No, no there's got to be something more then that." Naruto replied before he walked to the centre of the room. "Just like the fireplace at the mansion-…there's got to be something out of place."

"Not much to look for mate." The pirate captain answered taking a couple of steps. "Just a small dark room with two touches-…can't get any more than that."

Looking around the room again Naruto realises that Jack was right…

Four brick stone walls, and two lightly lit touches close to where the entrance was…

…there was nothing…

"…great." He muttered to himself before sighing as Tinkerbell pats his cheek to comfort him.

…just then a petal floated down pass his face getting his attention and watches it slowly fall to the ground…but it wasn't what got his attention…what did was that the petal, which was a Marigold petal…was glowing.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. "The hell?" He muttered before he kneels down and picks up the glowing petal. "It's…glowing? Why is it doing that?"

"If I had to make a guess mate-…I think there's a reason why it's glowing." The pirate answered before he looks ahead of him. "…just like why the others are."

Naruto blinks hearing that before he raises his head slowly to take notice of a few more glowing Marigold petals…then more…and a lot…until he could see that the petals where forming a glowing bridge into the darkness like a beacon.

As he slowly stands up he soon realises that this was the way to get to the land of the dead. "…I guess this is…?" He started to say.

"The path to the land of the dead." Jack said finishing the ninja's sentence. "…where I'll find my ship-…and your…whatever it is you need."

Tinkerbell flies forward down the bridge before turning around and does a couple of bell sounds.

"Your little friend has the right idea-…no point us standing around in the dark." The pirate replied and starts to walk down the path towards who knows where. "We must make haste-…we don't have long until Davy Jones and his crew break in here!"

Nodding in agreement Naruto quickly follows the two on the Marigold path into the darkness.

 **-: Outside the Tomb :-**

The crew of Davy Jones where pushing, pulling and attempting to phase though the tomb to get inside but to their surprise they can't.

Just then Davy Jones comes walking towards them and shouts. **"What's taking you so long-…I want that tomb open, now!"**

 **"** **We can't captain!"** On of his crew answered. **"It's sealed tight!"**

 **"** **We can't even phase inside it!"** Another crewmate replied.

 **"** **Impossible!"** Davy Jones called out. **"It's only brick and stone-…nothing more! Now put ya back into it!"**

"…unless it _not_ just brick and stone, Mr Jones."

Davy Jones turns to see Dr. Facilier leaning against one of the tombstones looking at his fingertips.

"I believe our little troublemakers might have found the doorway to the dead." The witch doctor told him before walking up to the tomb and with his cane knock on it a few times. "They must found asked the talking head where to find it-…and are now on there way to the _land_ of the dead."

 **"** **How?"** The dead captain asked. **"I made sure that** ** _every_** **entrance to there was locked and sealed tight-…like you told me too. How can they get one of them open?"**

The witch doctor turns and points his cane at the dead captain. "Because of the key you fool! The boy used it to open the door and now he and his companions and now a step ahead of us!" He looks back at the tomb. "There's a reason _why_ that key is important-…and well as the boy who holds it."

 **"** **But why go to the land of the dead?"** The dead captain asked. **"What possible reason do they need to go there?"**

The witch doctor rubs his chin in thought. "Hmm… _unless_ there's something there that can help them find the artefact." He muttering realising it before grinning evilly. "So that's the reason…" He quickly turn to Davy Jones. "Get you and your crew to your ship-…and chase down that boy at all costs! Once you do he'll hopefully have something that will help us get the artefact! Now go!"

The dead captain turns to his crew and shouts. **"Back to the Flying Dutchman! We've got to catch a little Maelstrom on the way!"**

The crew cheer and they all head to the ship…except for the Shadowman who was left alone in the Graveyard.

Dr. Facilier then raises his cane at eyes height and waves his hand on the orb making it glow, before a shadowed figure with glowing green eyes is seen inside it. "Greetings my friend-…just a little heads up." He told the shadowed image. "Your about to receive some uninvited guest to your little party."

The shadow image gives the witch doctor and wicked grin.

 **-: On the Marigold Bridge :-**

Meanwhile we see Naruto leading the way as Tinkerbell and Jack follow him as they walk along the bridge that made from the Marigold petals…surrounded by the dark in the void…and they've been walking for nearly half an hour now…

"…this is super wired." Naruto muttered as he looked at the bridge with a raised eyebrow.

"Wired that we're taking a path to the land of the dead?" Jack asked. "Or is it that we're walking on petals?"

"Um…both, actually." He replied turning to the pirate.

"…I guess it would be-…if you don't count the other wired stuff you saw already, that is." The pirate said as Tinkerbell nods in agreement.

The young ninja raises an eyebrow at that…before he sighs as he realises that Jack was right. "Yeah…when I first came-…I didn't expect any of this to happen." He replied lost in thought.

"No one ever does mate-…that's what makes it the _wired_." Jack answered as he walks next to the young ninja. "Take me for example-…you can't get any weirder then a pirate…who lost his own ship."

Naruto scoffed at that. "Your not that wired-…and I've know Bushy Brows and Bushy Brows-sensei." He said which earned him confused looks from the pirate and the fairy. "…it's best you don't know."

"Fair enough." Jack replied before he took notice ahead a smiles. "…I'll tell you this though mate." He then stops which Naruto noticed and also stops and looks at him. "When it comes to weirdness-…you haven't seen _nothing_ yet." He finished before pointing up ahead.

Not sure what Jack meant, Naruto turns his head to where the pirate was pointing at…before his eye widen at what he saw.

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered in awe.

What he saw wasn't what he expected…in its heart on the void was a large city full of bright lights and colours, and the structures in the city from the distance looked that they were on top of each other, buildings and buildings of them. They also have tram cars going from one place to another-…all lit up and on the move.

 _'…_ _is this where you go when you die?'_ Naruto mentally asks himself still looking at the city.

 ** _'…_** ** _huh, I thought being dead would be more…gloomy and dark.'_** Kyuubi replied with a raised eyebrow. **_'Not colourful…'_** He then deadpans. **_'Now I our someone a favour for a bet I made years ago.'_**

 _'_ _Wait what? What bet?'_

 ** _'_** ** _None of your business brat.'_** The fox sharply answered before he cut the connection.

"No time to gawk mate-…we have a mission to accomplish." Jack said getting the young ninja's attention and heads towards the other side of the bridge with Naruto and Tinkerbell quickly following him.

Once they did they took notice that there was what seemed to be a toll booth that was placed on top of Mayan temples and pyramids-…and when they slowed down to look inside they see a skeleton…that was sleeping?

The skeleton-…who male, was dressed in what looked to be a modem police outfit with a flat cap on it's head-…which was covering its eyes as and snoring his head off.

Naruto blinks at that. "…huh, I guess even the dead have jobs." He quietly muttered as to not wake the police man.

"Best not disturb the man-…leave him where he rests." Jack whispered back before they quietly walk pass the sleeping skeleton.

When they reached solid land and off the Marigold bridge, a small gust of wind went pass making them look back…and watch as the bridge falls apart into the wind like petals.

"…well, now we know we can't turn back now." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Right you are mate." The pirate replied before they started to look around the place. "Now then-…if I was a ship, where will I be?"

Naruto and Tinkerbell both gave him a look which he took notice. "…never mind, first we find…the _thing_ -…then, we find me ship."

Naruto shakes his head at that before taking out the compass and saw that it was pointing forward. "…this way." He said as heads into said direction with Tinkerbell-…who is resting on his shoulder, and Jack following behind him.

 **"** **[Welcome new arrivals!]** **"** A female voice from the hanging speaker called out as they walked pass. **"** **[To** **la Tierra de los Muertos! Please remember to keep your valuables with you at all times, and enjoy visit!]** **"**

They carried on and soon they came across more skeletons all dressed as well and a few ghosts flouting about the place, and the more they travelled the crowded the place became. It wasn't long until they took notice that they we're being looked at by the crowd, especially when they've there only living people around here.

…but when the young ninja took a closer look at the crow…he was given a oddly familiar feeling as the crow stared at him-…as well as Jack and Tinkerbell…he then saw them quietly whispering to each other with nervous expressions…which looked odd from skeleton people with no skin.

…it then hit him why it felt familiar…it was the same stares he had back in Konoha when he was little-…but the looks weren't filled with anger like Konoha had, but it did have the same feeling of fear…but then if that was the case…

Naruto narrows his eyes at that. "…why are they afraid us?" He quietly asked getting Jack's and Tinkerbell's attention.

Taking notice of the scene as well, Jack gives them crowd a look. "…that can't be right-…it's usually the living who fear the dead, not the other way round." He replied as he looks around.

Tinkerbell starts to get nervous and flies into the young ninja's jacket to hide herself.

 **FLASH**

They where cut off as a flash of green caught there attention as well as the crowd and look to sea to see nothing…until a ship came bursting out of its waters surprising everyone.

"It's the Flying Duchman!" One of the skeleton crowd called out in fear.

"It's Davy Jones!" Another cried out.

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered.

And it was, the ship looked like a seventeenth century Swedish warship, however the ship looked more like it had organic plant matter than the timber and sails -…that was heavily encrusted with marine life…and there standing at the front of the ship was Davy Jones himself…staring back at them-…knowing where they are.

"…or they could be afraid of that-…that big enough reason." Jack said breaking the silence.

"It's them!"

Naruto and his friends turn to see that the crowd where backing away from them in fear.

"He's after them!"

"They shouldn't be here!"

"He'll be looking for them!"

"I'm not staying here when he gets here!"

And like that the crowd begin to panic and run away not wanting to get in between them and Davy Jones.

"Oh _crap_." Naruto muttered again before he saw more policemen were coming towards them. " _Oh_ crap!"

"I think that's out cue to leave mate!" Jack said and ran away from the police.

"Stop right there!" The police called out as the chase them into the alley's.

From the distance Davy Jones took notice of the commotion on land and smirks…before turning to his crew. **"Men! Drop the anchor and go ashore! And capture that boy at all costs!"** He called out as his crew cheer before leaping off the boat to swim to land leaving the dead captain alone on the ship. **"…and I'll have a** ** _chat_** **with Mr Oogie Boogie."**

 **-: In the Alleys :-**

Our heroes exit from the alleyway and into the streets-…where more people and ghost where about, and pushed their way through the crowd with the police not far behind. Taking shape turns around corners and avoiding the people in there way they took a turn onto a small bridge.

 **"** **There they are!"**

 **"** **Get them!"**

They quickly stop to look down and see the crew of Davy Jones quickly making their way towards them-…before they took off again hoping to not face them. They took a few more turns before they found themselves in a narrow alleyway leading to stairs going up.

When they reached then top they found themselves of the rooftops, and began to run across the top-…jumping over the gaps in-between of the buildings but suddenly stop when they came at the end of the roofs…and Davy Jones's crew down below.

"…I vote we turn around." Jack replied before turning…only to see the police exiting the stairs. "-…or not."

Looking around Naruto took notice a cable car coming towards them heading across. "Over there!" He shouted before running towards it with Jack not far behind.

When the cable car was close enough both the ninja and the pirate leaped from the roof to the top of the car-…grabbing hold of the edge. Using his chakra to stick his feet to the side of it, he pulls Jack onto the top of the cable car before they jumped down on to another set of roofs and took off.

They then took a shape turn down another alleyway towards another opened street area and ran down it…they then skidded to a stop as saw Davy Jones's crew making there way towards them uphill.

"Not that way!" Naruto shouted before they turn to run uphill…but stop again when they saw the police coming from the other direction.

"Or that way!" Jack replied before he turns to the right to see another alleyway. "This way!" He shouted as took off down it with Naruto right behind him.

As they kept running for the lives they took a few more shape turns into alleyway and up a few stairs until they came to a crossroad…

"Why does this place have so many alleys?" Jack muttered before them took off again down one of them-…

Until a pair of hands grab them both and pulled them through an open window before they slam shut behind them.

 **CLANG**

 **THUMP**

"Ow!" They cried out as they hit the floor.

"Shhh!" A voice said in the dark shutting them up.

They then saw in the darkness the police and Davy Jones's crew running by the window and stayed perfectly quiet until they all ran by and disappear down the alleyway.

Naruto and Jack sigh in relief at that and Tinkerbell sticks her head out from the young ninja's jacket.

"That was too close muchacho's." The voice said breaking the silence. "Any closer and you would have need new heads."

"Thanks for the save mate." The pirate replied as they slowly got up from the ground. "But next time-…don't use a window, it's safer with a door."

Tinkerbell flies out of Naruto's jacket and onto the table and Naruto tries to see in the dark room who saved them, but could only make out the figure. "Yeah, thanks." He said to the figure.

"Not need for thanks amigo." The figure said waving his hand. "Us small time heroes always got to help when needed around here-…especially the living ones."

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a small smile…before his blinked at the last part he heard and gives the figure a look. "Wait, did you say living ones?"

"Of course I did, _your_ in the land of the dead-…what did you expect?" The figure answered with a obvious tone.

"Don't mind him-…he's new to the whole dead people walking about kind of thing." Jack told the figure. "Especially the ones that are chasing us and trying to kill us."

Naruto gives the pirate a deadpanned look before he turns to the figure in the dark room and asks. "Who are you? Why did you help us?"

"Now that's an easy question to answer muchacho." The figure replied with his figure pointing upwards…before he uses it to turn on a light switch revelling the out heroes what he looks like…which was a skeleton.

 ** _'_** ** _Of course it would be another skeleton, kit-…the whole place is_** **crawly** ** _with them.'_** The fox mentally told the ninja.

 _'_ _Thanks for the reminder furball.'_ Naruto mentally replied sarcastically before taking notice of said skeleton appearance.

The skeleton himself with his bones yellow and rusted, sans the bright gold markings on his skull. His appearance was overall unkempt-…his black hair became messier, while the rest of himself was held together by things such as tape and bandages on his right arm and left leg. On his head, he wears a straw hat. He also wears a torn-up indigo formal jacket with a red tie and red, black and white suspenders, and torn-up light brown and black pinstriped pants to show his skeletal knees and feet. He also gained a single gold tooth in his frontal teeth.

"My name is Héctor Rivera, my fellow amigos." The Skeleton introduced itself with a grin. "And today is your lucky day!"

Our heroes share a look before Jack asked. "And why is that our new…bony friend?"

"Because unlike to two of you-…" He started to say but what interrupted by Tinkerbell with her bell talk. "Sorry, senorita-…the _three_ of you, I know every nook and cranny in this city-…where the best hiding places, the best foods, the best shows-…"

"We get it, you know a lot of places." Naruto said interrupting him…before he realises something. "…what about places that are in dangerous places?"

Héctor raises an eyebrow at that. "…that depends what you are looking for." He answered.

"We're not sure-…but we know it's something." Jack replied which earned him a look from Héctor…then looks to the young ninja with the same look.

"…I'm guessing this something is either very important-…or very powerful, right?" Héctor asked as he points at Naruto.

"We're not sure." The ninja replied. "All we know is that if we find it…it'll help us get to an artefact first before anyone bad does."

Héctor raises an eyebrow at that. "Hmmm…" He then taps his chin in thought… "I think I might know where." He answered. "But it's not a place not many would _want_ to go."

"And where's that?" Jack asked.

Héctor gives our heroes a hesitant expression. "…the only place where anything powerful or important would go." He then looks to the young ninja. "…The Boogieman's Casino."

Naruto's eyes widen at the name and remembers the warning from Madame Leota said.

 _"_ _Beware when you reach the land of the dead…"_ Leota's voice echo's in his head.

 _"_ _The Boogieman himself…"_

"Oogie Boogie…" Naruto muttered out with a nervous expression as he realises that his trip in the land of the dead…just got more complicated…

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 8 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	9. The Boogieman's Casino

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **I'm happy to report that I now almost have about 200 followers, and I love your comments and reviews, if this keeps up I may decide to make this as a book when it's all done.**

 **So here's chapter 9 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Boogieman's Casino!**

In the land of the dead, in the dead centre of the city was a flight of stone stairs leading towards a structure at the very top…one that was far different then everything else.

What was there was a very large twisted wooded tree that had stones and roofs merging with the tree-…connected by rope bridges, steel fences and large bones, with two cage shaped elevators hanging off the think branches-…a treehouse then none have seen. The entrance was a Greek stone arch that was crooked to one side, and hanging lanterns that were lit green. And the very top, resting on its structure was a large ship-…which was a three-masted ship, with the appearance of a galleon and East Indiaman, with tattered black sails and a soot coloured hull.

And on the side of the ship was a large neon sigh with the words 'The Boogieman's Casino' flashing purple and green.

 ** _"_** ** _[Welcome! To The Boogieman's Casino!]_** ** _"_** A voice echoed all around for everyone to hear. **_"_** ** _[Come join the fun and get to chance to win_** **and** ** _lose! Remember…we're just_** **dying** ** _to meet you! Haaa ha ha ha ha ha haaa!]_** ** _"_**

…this is where we find out heroes, hiding in the darkness of the ally at the bottom of the stairs-…looking at the casino.

"There it is amigo's, The Boogieman's Casino." Héctor said pointing to the casino. "Oogie Boogie's home away from home."

 ** _'_** ** _This is where that Oogie Boogie lives?'_** Kyuubi mentally asked. **_'A tree house? Seriously? Even_** **I** ** _can do better than that-…and I had a cave years back!'_**

 _'_ _Not the time furball.'_ Naruto mentally replied before he turns to the pirate and asks. "What do you think Jack?

"…"

Naruto blinks at not getting an answer…then notices an unhappy expression on the pirates face as he was looking at something.

"…Jack?"

"…that's my ship." The pirate muttered getting their attention.

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My ship…" Jack said while he was staring at the roof of the casino. "On that tree…is me Black Pearl…someone's _vandalised_ my ship."

Naruto looks to the roof to see the ship he was talking about…with the neon sign it stuck on it…oh…he looks back to the pirate sheepishly. "Well at least we know where it is?" He said with a sheepish smile.

The pirate give the young ninja a look…before looking back forward before saying. "…when I get the chance-…I'm making the person responsible walk the plank…over a cliff…and on _fire_."

That earned him concerned looks from the others.

" _Anyway_ …" Héctor started to say. "Whatever it is your looking for-…this is the best place to find it little amigo… _as_ well as the most dangerous."

Taking out the compass, Naruto takes a look to see if Héctor was right…and he was, as he saw that the compass was pointing to the casino…treehouse…thing.

"He's right." Naruto answered before lifting his head at the place. "What we need is inside that place."

"Look-…as much as I want to go there-…AND save my ship, there just one problem." Jack suddenly called out. "…every walking skeleton and dead man are looking for us-…and considering that the three of us are alive an not dead…we'll be like lighthouses to them-…except we don't light up."

"…he's right." Naruto muttered out. "I know of a technique that will hide my appearance-…but it will only work on me." He then turns to look at the pirate and the fairy. "And if catch you guys we'll be stuck here with no way back."

"Then it is a good thing I know someone who can." Héctor answered with a grin.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at hearing that…

 **-: Moments Later :-**

We find out heroes about a mile away from the casino down the back alleys of the city-…to hide from Davy Jones and his crew, with Héctor leading the way to a friend of his that can help them get in The Boogieman's Casino…if he or she can help.

"You sure this… _friend_ of yours can help us?" Jack asked. "Not all of us-…mostly me?"

"If you want to stay hidden in the city-…she'll make sure you are." Héctor replied. "And trust me anything that involves that sack of errores, she'll help you."

Jack pauses for a moment. "…errores?" He asked in confusion

"It means _bugs_."

"Oh." He muttered before he continues to follow them. "…why didn't you just say that then?"

As they continue on Naruto looks up to take notice of the multi-coloured winged animals flying about the place, from birds to winged monkey's to large winged cats.

"…what are those things?" Naruto asked Héctor. "They don't look like dead animals."

"That's because there not. Those my little amigo, are alebrije-…they function as a sort of spiritual guide for everyone living here." The skeleton replied. "They can't _really_ talk to use cause…you know…they can't-…which makes it difficult to understand them most of the time…as well as that they also make a _lot_ of caquitas." He then notices a blue door on his right. "Aha! Here we are! This is the place!"

He stops at the door before lifting his finger too keep the other quiet…before he knocked on the door.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK- KNOCK- KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK- KNOCK- KNOCK**

…with a unique tune that earned him a few puzzled expressions from the others.

 **CL-CLICK**

…but worked none the less as the door opens to reveal-…

Naruto and Jack's eyes widen at the person who opened the door in surprise.

"…well…didn't expect this." Jack muttered to the young ninja.

Whet they where looking at was a women who wasn't a skeleton…or a ghost either, just…something.

She had has faded blue fabric for skin, with multiple sewing stitches all over her body, and is quite slender. She has large eyes with small black pupils and red lips. Her hair, where she hides a sewing needle, is a reddish colour, and is kept at tailbone-length.

She also wears a knee-high, ragged dress with a V-cut neckline, and is presumably made by simply stitching together multi-coloured pieces of cloth. She also wears black heel boots with black and white striped socks.

As Naruto stares he mentally muttered to the fox. _'…am I losing my mind-…or am I seeing a blue women covered in stiches and body parts here?'_

 ** _'…_** ** _well, we are in the_** **land of the dead** ** _-…so I guess undead people are not the only people that live here.'_** Kyuubi said after a moment a of silence. **_'Even beings made from other…_** **body parts** ** _._** '

 _'…_ _for once, I can't help but agree with you furball.'_ Naruto mentally replied before cutting the connection.

"Héctor? What are you doing here?" The women asked. "Don't tell me you lost _another_ Frida Kahlo costume did you? You know how long it took to make those dresses?"

That earned the skeleton bewildered looks from everyone around him-…which he took notice and gives them a sheepish expression.

"…if it's to disguise yourself-…that's a good plan mate." Jack said breaking the silence. "If not…then best keep that to yourself mate."

The women notices the extra guests and gasps at seeing the others before she quickly looks round before telling them. "Quickly! Quickly get inside-…all of you before someone sees you!"

Following her advice they quickly rush into the building, as she looks around one more time before closing the door behind her and locking it. She then looks to Héctor with a glare as she places her hands on her hips.

Héctor sheepishly chuckles at the glare. "Good to see you again senorita Sally, you look wonderful today-…did you use a new stich on your face?"

Naruto sweatdrops at this. "…really? Even I know that's the wrong thing to say to someone." He muttered.

"I have to agree mate-…wrong choice of words." Jack said agreeing with him as Tinkerbell flies to the top of the chair.

"Héctor Riveras!" The women said in anger. "Do you know how much trouble your in-…or how dangerous it is helping the living?!"

"I'm sorry, senorita-…but you know that when I see someone in trouble, I've got to help!" The skeleton replied. "Especially the living-…just like senior Skellington has done before!"

The women signs as she rubs her forehead. "But you've got to be more careful, Héctor, if you carry on doing something like this, Oogie Boogie will figure out whose causing all the trouble-…and we'll both be caught by him and Davy Jones!" She told him

"I know, I know-…I'm sorry, Sally." Héctor answered using his hands to calm her down. "But I promise you-…this is different."

The women-…now known as Sally, lowers her hand and sighs in defeat. "…how different is it? They need to escape dressed in lady clothes?" She asked getting looks from the young ninja and the pirate.

"God no-…I'm not agreeing to that!" Jack answered getting her attention. "…I don't even have the figure for it."

Naruto and Tinkerbell give Jack a bewildered look. "That's what your complaining about? Your figure?" The young ninja asked.

The pirate turns to the ninja and sez. "Of course I am-…if I disguising myself to hide-…I've got to have my pride still intact."

Naruto sweatdrops after hearing that before he hangs his head and sighs. "I give up." He muttered out as Tinkerbell pats his cheek in sympathy.

The women then took another look at the young ninja…before she narrows her eyes at him as if she's seen him somewhere before… "…you there…what's your name?" She asked getting Naruto's attention.

"Eh?"

"I don't know why but…there seems to be something about you that's…familiar, in some way." She told the young ninja. "Even though we've never met before.

Naruto blinks at that before answering her. "…um…it's, Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki."

She eyes widen as she gasps and covers her mouth. "…it's you…the whirling maelstrom." She muttered getting blinks from everyone.

"…I'm sorry you've lost me there." Jack asked breaking the silence.

Sally then crouches to Naruto's height. "Tell me, do you have a key that was given to you from a dream? From an old man?" She asked him.

The young ninja's eyes widen after hearing that in surprise. "…yeah…how do you know that?" He asked her.

"It's because of my visions." She answered him. "Ever since I was made by my farther, Dr. Finklestein, I was given the ability to see things no one else can-…the future. One of my visions showed me, was a key flouting inside a whirling maelstrom."

"And connected that with his name?" Jack asked getting a nod from her. "…remind me to ask you about my fortune then-…the last one made me gave up my compass."

"…but…how did you know who I got it from?" Naruto asked Sally.

Sally then gains a sad expression. "…the day that I got that vision…it was the same day that…." She started to say but sighs not wanting to finish it.

Catching on to what she was going to say, Naruto also gains a sad look before he looks to the ground. "…oh." He muttered out.

"…but if you where given the key-…that must mean you're the keybearer." She replied putting her hands on his shoulder. "Your the grandson of Walt Disney himself."

"He's your wha-wha…?" Héctor started to say in shock…until his eyes group into his mouth earning him grossed out looks from Naruto, Jack and Tinkerbell-…who covers her mouth to stop barfing.

"…ew." Jack muttered. "…never do that again."

The skeleton the pops then back up with a punch to his jaw before he sheepishly smiles. "Sorry." He replied.

Naruto turns to Sally and asks her the reason why they were here. "The reason we're here is that there's something inside The Boogieman's Casino that we need to find."

"And that same something-…whatever it is we're trying to find will help us get an artefact before anyone else does." Jack added.

Sally's eyes widen at that. "…so its real." She muttered…before she gains a determined expression and turns to Naruto. "If you want inside that casino you'll need a disguise."

"So you'll help us?" The young ninja asked with a hopeful tone.

"If its to get back at Oogie Boogie-…of course I'll help." She answered as she stands up. "But that place is protected by a magic that can reveal hidden appearances-…so that's a no go on spells to hide yourself."

Naruto blinks at that. "…so I guess my Henge no Jutsu is out of the question then." He said to himself with a deadpanned look.

Sally walks to a wardrobe and opens it to show to show multiple costumes. "Lucky enough, I have Just the right thing." She cheerfully answered.

"…do you by chance have something in my size?" The pirate asked.

 **-: Later at The Boogieman's Casino :-**

We find ourselves outside of the casino at the bottom of the stairs where multiple skeletons, ghosts and the alebrije coming in and out of the place and where we find ourselves looking at an alley.

Héctor pokes his head out from around the corner and checks around…before he steps around the gesturers to others to follow him.

"The coast is clear." Héctor quietly said.

When Naruto and Jack step out…we find them in there disguises.

For Naruto, he was wearing a red hooded jacket with white stripes over a white tank top, blue jeans with cuffs, and black shoes with Tinkerbell hiding in his jacket pocket. With his hood up-…and with a hand from Sally, had face painted to look like a skeleton to look like Héctor.

For Jack Sparrow…he was dressed as an animal…a large winged colourful alebrije monkey to be precise…poor, poor Jack.

"…no one…will speak of this…ever." The pirate muttered out.

"You hate monkeys or something?" The young ninja asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not all monkeys-…no of course not." Jack answered. "…just one little _undead_ one."

Naruto was about to reply but freezes in fear as he sees a few members of Davy Jones walking up to them…before walking pass ignoring our heroes. The young ninja sighs in relief before he looks to follow the crew.

"So far so good." Naruto muttered out before he looks to the others. "Now comes the hard part."

"Actually-…getting inside…is the easy part." Jack interrupted the young ninja. "It's getting out that's hand."

"Whatever-…you know what I mean." Naruto replied in annoyance. "Let's get moving."

And with that-…with Naruto leading the way, they start to travel towards the casino.

Making there way they pass the people who where giving them confused looks…especially at the hidden pirate, which was making them nervous.

"Quickly, act like a momo." Héctor whispered to him.

"Right-…gottcha." Jack whispered back…before asking. "…what's a momo?"

" _Monkey_ -…act like a _monkey_."

Understanding the skeleton Jack make a few monkey noises…which were terrible-…making the others facepalm themselves and where secretly wishing for this to work.

Naruto then starts to think of something to change the subject…then remembers something that Héctor said to Sally…

"…hey, Héctor?" The young ninja said getting the skeletons attention. "You mentioned someone called Skellington before-…who is that?"

"You've never heard of Jack Skellington?" He asked in surprise.

"No."

"Neither have I mate-…I thought I was the only Jack around." The pirate added.

Héctor sighs. "Jack Skellington was a protector, here in the land of the dead." He told them the story. "Before Oogie Boogie took over, he made sure that no one would live in fear, like your abuelo told him too." That earned him a look of surprise from the young ninja.

"He did?"

"Yep! He even gave him a job at hosting a holiday, called Halloween-…they called him the Pumpkin King of Halloween." Héctor carried on. "And senorita Sally is his novia." That got him a blank look form Naruto. "…that means girlfriends."

"Oh…then where is he?" Naruto muttered earning him a sad expression from Héctor.

"…not too long after Oogie Boogie appeared, Skellington went off to face him by himself." He replied. "But when he did-…no one has heard from him ever since. There where a few rumours that he was banished from the land of the dead, or he's trapped inside that sack of errores personal dungeons-…but those are just rumours."

"Was there anyone else that could help him?" The young ninja asked.

"Oh yes, there were many." Héctor replied. "Even the ruler of the Land of the Dead himself-…Hades, was one of them." He stops in his steps. "But ever since Oogie Boogie came into power-…no one has heard from _him_ as well either. So, everyone gave up-…except me."

"Really?" Jack asked with a puzzled expression. "So after one attempt of fighting back…they gave up?" He makes a face at that. "…that sounds like my personal motto."

"Which is…?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrow.

"You've got to fight…to run away." The pirate answered getting a sweatdrop from Naruto and a look from Héctor-…which Jack took notice of. "…but never mind about that now-…we have a job to do…and this monkey suit is beginning to ich."

With that they carried on until they reached the top of the stairs and the entrance to the casino…where two skeleton bodyguards where standing guard.

"Just stick together, and follow my lead." Héctor whispered to them before he adjusted his jacket as made his way towards the bodyguards with the others close behind.

"Hola!" Héctor greeted the bodyguards with a fake cheerfully tone. "Don't mind us-…me and my sobrino are just going inside where I can tech him the many joys of gambling!"

 ** _'…_** ** _seriously? Like that's gonna work.'_** Kyuubi muttered out, like they were gonna get in-…

"Have a good night." One of the bodyguards replied.

 ** _'_** ** _OH COME ON!'_** The fox cried out in disbelief.

…and with that they were in.

"…seriously?" Naruto asked with a look. "Tech me about the many joys of gambling?"

"You have any better excuses?" Héctor quickly asked the young ninja.

Naruto stares at Héctor for a moment…before he shrugs his shoulders. "Not complaining-…it's just reminded me of something Ero-sennin would do." He answered.

That earned him looks from the two. "Who?"

"Another name for pervert."

"…huh." They muttered.

Once they where pass the entrance and inside…they look around at what was inside and saw how crowded it was…

The casino itself was set as a goth horror theme where most of the tables looked like torture devices, and the slot machines looked to be gunslinging robots. The lights where Jack-o-lanterns, and the staff where monsters themselves…with shock collars? All the while music was playing.

 ** _'_** ** _Oogie Boogie Song'_** _ **Instrumental.**_

Naruto blinks as he looked around the place in shock. "…I…I didn't expect… _this_." He muttered out.

"If you see ghosts and walking skeletons…you'll find the things not far behind mate." Jack whispered back.

They watch as a walking tree with a face with four hanging skeletons from its branches walks pass them with a tray of drinks.

"…just like that one." The pirate added.

Shaking his head, Naruto pulls out the compass and see's it pointing towards the other side of the room where a pair of double doors are…unguarded?

"We've got to get to those doors." The young ninja whispered so that no one else could hear them. "They might lead us to what we need."

With that they travel down the stairs to the casino main floor and start making there way through the crowd, making sure no one would recognise them.

Just then the light and music go dark surprising them before they hear a drum roll and spotlight moving about.

 **"** **[Ghosts and ghouls of the land of the dead!]** **"** A voice called out from the surround speakers of the casino. **"** **[Introducing the one TRUE ruler-…and** ** _popular_** **monster around! The Boogieman himself! Me…]** **"**

 **POOF**

A large poof of purple smoke erupted from one of the tables close to our heroes, and when the smoke clears…

 **"** **MR. OOGIE BOOGIIIIIIIE!"**

The crowd cheer of the Boogieman's grand entrance, as our heroes look towards him.

The Boogieman is covered from head to toe in a grey-green burlap sack, and an obvious seam is visible along the sides. Oogie is quite rotund, with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, tall physique. The "eyes" in Oogie's head are featureless black holes, as is the inside of his mouth, and the tip of his head extends outward and flops down.

Our heroes give nervous looks as the Boogieman jumps off the table. **"Greetings fellow undead citizens!"** Oogie Boogie called out to the crowd **. "It does me** ** _proud_** **to see you all gambling!"** Then starts to walk towards the flight of stairs. **"And remember, here at The Boogieman's Casino we are open 24 hours a night-…seven days a week! Where everyone's a winner!"** Before he whispered to himself. **"** ** _But mostly_** **me** ** _._** **"** Then calls out. **"Oh! And before I forget-…just a little something to address…my** ** _good friend_** **from the other side Dr. Facilier-…a.k.a. The Shadowman, has just told me that our city has got a couple of…** ** _living_** **tourists."**

Our heroes share a few nervous looks as the crowd look on at the Boogieman.

 **"** **And you know how I** ** _feel_** **about the** ** _living_** **."** Oogie Boogie said as his expression become angry. **"Always trying to find a way to stop** ** _me_** **-…but fail before they even try, thanks to a little extra bodyguards….and you** ** _do_** **remember what happens when someone helps the living, right? They'll end up the same way as your hero** ** _Jack Skellington_** **once did. Knocked down. Defeated. And spending the rest of his days rotting. And we don't want that now…** ** _do we?_** **"**

The crowd stay silent in fear not sure if they want to answer him…

Oogie Boogie narrows his hollow at the silence. **"I said…now. Do. WE?!"** He yelled out startling the crowd who quickly shake there heads and vocally agree with the Boogieman making him smile. **"HA HA HA HA HA! That's what I like to hear people!"** He then points towards the entrance doors…where a few members of Davy Jones crew where standing. **"But just to make sure, Davy Jones** ** _himself_** **has leaded me a few of his men to keep an eye out for our** ** _living guests_** **when they turn up. And when they do…well, lets just say they have** ** _wished_** **they never came."**

Héctor gulp and he tugs his collar as Jack whispers to the young ninja. "I'm not liking the sound of that mate."

"Me neither." Naruto muttered back.

 **"** **Just remember when you see them-…shout out and when you do…"** Oogie Boogie carried on. **"You'll get a chance to win a free all exclusive trip to the land of the living!"**

The crowd all cheer when they hear that in excitement.

 **"** **So remember my motto here at The Boogieman's Casino!"** He calls out as he lifts his arms in the air. **"It's just a scare away to win-…the Oogie Boogie way! Thank you! Thank you!"**

As the crowd cheer again as the music and the light turn back on, our heroes watch and Oogie Boogie makes his way towards the double doors where the compass was pointing at and heads inside the next room.

"Come on." Naruto told his companions as they quickly follow the Boogieman though the double doors.

…unaware that one of Davy Jones's noticed there action and narrows his eyes at the direction.

 **-: Hallway :-**

We see our heroes hiding around a corner of the hallway to see Oogie Boogie making his way towards another room before entering it.

Naruto quickly takes out the compass to see it pointing towards the other corner at the end of the hallway and turns to the other and gestures towards the hallway who nod and quickly and quietly seek pass the room…

 **"** **WHAT?!"**

They where started by the noise and quickly lean against the wall where the door was.

 **"** **What do you mean you don't know where they went?!"** They hear Oogie Boogie yelled angrily at someone. **"Didn't you tell me that your crew had them in your sights?! Your already on thin ice with Facilier already!"**

 **"** **There the only living people in this dead city-…there no way they can hide here."** They become nervous when they hear Davy Jones coming from the room as well…not good. **"They'll turn up soon or later."**

 **"** **I don't want them found sooner or later-…I want them found NOW!"** Oogie Boogie yelled more. **"Need I remind you that if you fail again** ** _-…we'll_** **make sure that you'll never live the next hour! Maleficent gave me and the Shadowman specific instructions that the boy and the key he has would be brought to her at all costs!"**

Naruto blinks at hearing that…who's Maleficant?

 **"** **And do I need to remind you, fish-boy…"** Oogie carried on. **"Is that as long as we have that chest of yours-…you work for us! And your former boss Hades can't do a thing about it."**

Our heroes share a look of surprise not knowing that at all.

 **"** **Now get out there and do your job!"** Oogie shouted. **"And don't come back until you do!"**

 **"…** **of course…** ** _Mr. Oogie Boogie._** **"** Davy Jones replied sounding annoyed…before they hear footsteps heading towards the door….THE DOOR?!

The door open as Davy Jones steps out of the room.

 **SLAM**

…slamming the door behind him angrily.

The dead captain growls in angry before he mutters out. **"…blasted sack of maggots."** And start to head-…

He stops suddenly as made a face…he quickly turns around to find!

…no one.

…Day Jones narrows his eyes…for a moment there he thought there where someone there before he looks down the hallway.

…with no one there…before looking down the other end.

…still no one.

The dead sea captain raises an eyebrow… **"…strange…"** He muttered to himself…before he starts to head out to the city.

…unaware how close he was from discovering that out heroes were hiding at the other end of the hallway.

Héctor pokes his head and see's Davy Jones going around the corner and sighs in relief. "He's gone." He told the others making them also sigh in relief as well.

"That was too close." Naruto replied. "…we got to get that tool-…and fast."

"I agree-…but first…get me out of this monkey suit." Jack also replied getting deadpanned looks from the others.

 **-: Moments Later :-**

Our heroes exit a bathroom-…now no longer in disguises and with Tinkerbell sitting on Naruto head, and look around before Jack notices door labelled basement.

"The best treasures are always in the basement." The pirate said getting there attention as he made his way to it.

The others follow as Jack opens the door and heads down a level of stairs until they came to the bottom into another hallway with lit touches.

"Where to now Mr Uzumaki." The pirate asked the young ninja. "And we don't have long until we're discovered."

"How about that?" Héctor asked pointing to the wall behind Jack-,,,making said pirate turn to see the sign which said sez 'Powerful Items' pointing down the right hallway.

Jack makes a look after seeing that. "…oh." The pirate muttered out. "…never mind them."

With that Jack starts to head down the hallway with Héctor not far behind him. Naruto also starts to follow them as he takes out the compass to see it pointing-…

He stops and blinks…the hell?

Taking a closer look at it he saw that the compass was…pointing the opposite direction?

The young ninja stares at it…before he turns to look down the other hallway with a confused expression-…which was also shared with Tinkerbell.

Taking notice that the young ninja and fairy weren't following them they stop with confused looks before Jack called out. "Not sure why your standing there mate-…but I think we must make hast."

Naruto turns to them. "We need to go down this way." He replied pointing to the hallway behind him. "I don't know why-…but the compass is telling me what we need is down there."

That earned him looks from the pirate and the skeleton who both share a look before looking back to the young ninja.

"…that can't be right." Jack muttered in confusion before pointing down the hallway he was going. "Shouldn't it be pointing down here-…not down…there?"

"I'm…I'm not sure why either, but…" The young ninja muttered out as he took another look at the compass. "It just…does, for some reason." He then looks up to the hallway with a puzzled expression…before he blinks as a thought came in his head…what if…he turns back to the skeleton and asks. "Héctor, didn't you say something about a dungeon before?"

"Well, yeah." The skeleton replied. "I said before that it's where senior Skellington is rumoured to be held captive…why you ask little amigo?"

"…what if that wasn't a rumour at all?" Naruto replied getting looks from everyone before he turns to them. "What if that bag of bugs _did_ put Jack Skellington in the dungeons-…and that the dungeons is right that hallway-…right under the casino?"

"…and what better place to have an enemy locked up then right under your very nose where he's kept a close eye on." Jack added realising the idea as well. "…that's sneaky."

"Then…if what your saying is true…then senior Skellington is here? Right here?!" Héctor asked in excitement. "Ha-haa! I knew it! I knew he was still in the city-…and not dead!"

"It's more than that." Naruto said getting there attention. "If the compass is right…then I think the Pumpkin King has the tool we need to find the artefact."

Jack gives a cheeky grin at hearing that. "Now that is something I like to hear mate." He replied.

Naruto turns to look down the hallway the compass was pointing too and gives off a determined smile. "…then lets free us a friend." He said before they took off down the hallway with Jack, Héctor and Tinkerbell not far behind him as they try and find Jack Skellington.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 9 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	10. Tale of the Dead

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **Love the positive reviews, I'm even getting ones saying that it's giving them giddy. :D I've also added a new cover image for the story and renamed it as "The Kingdoms Keybearer (Book One).**

 **I hope you like the design and if you want to take a closer look at it, here is the web address for Enlarge image.**

 **tonicshadow/art/The-Kingdoms-Keybearer-Book-One-Cover-763160996**

 **So here's chapter 10 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Tale of the Dead.**

A few levels below The Boogieman's Casino, we find our heroes heading down a hallway following the pointer of the compass-…where they will hopefully find the dungeons and where the person called Jack Skellington are.

"…we've been following that thing for a while-…shouldn't we be _close_ to it by now." Héctor said to the pirate breaking the silence.

"Patience my bony friend, you can't rush these sort of things-…when you're on a course you _must_ follow it no matter how long it takes." Jack told the skeleton…before he quickly asks the young ninja. "Are we there yet? We've been walking for a while now."

Héctor pauses after hearing that before he deadpanned the pirate before he continued following the young ninja.

"We should be somewhere close now-…so keep your eyes open." Naruto replied to the pirate…then took notice that the compass was slowly turning to the right. He stops to stare at it…before he looked to the side to see a wooden door with a stone arch.

When he looked up, he saw the sign labelled as the dungeons…this was it…

"Good, we've found the door to the dungeons!" Jack replied…then made a face at what he just said. "…that's something I didn't expect to say."

Naruto grabs the handle and pushes the door open, to revels an open spiral stone staircase leading a few levels down to the dungeon floor-…where a few lit lanterns and torches lit the whole room while giving off an ere atmosphere.

…really creepy.

"…well this is charming isn't it-…feels just like my old home." The pirate said sarcastically.

Naruto starts to head down the stairs with Tinkerbell lighting the way, with Jack and Héctor-…who closes the door behind him, not far behind. When they reach the bottom, they look around the room to see if anyone was here…

"Hello?" Naruto called out. "Hello?"

"Senior Skellington? Are you here?" Héctor also called out. "We've come to save you!"

Jack walks towards on of the cells to check inside…but no one was inside…except a skeleton dog sitting on the floor…holding a ring of keys?

Jack raises an eyebrow at that and soon realises who the dog was. "…so this is where you went?" He said to the dog…before shrugging. "…at least you have the same job-…except with less weight now."

Meanwhile Naruto walked further into the dungeons with Tinkerbell flying next to him lighting the way, to see if he could find Jack Skellington in any of the cells close to him.

"Hello? Jack Skellington?" The young ninja called out again. "Can you hear me?"

When he reached the last cell at the end he paused and took notice that it wasn't empty…he leans to take a closer look…before he blinked at what he was seeing.

There hanging on the wall-…with his arms chained to it, was a tall white skeleton that was extremely slender, wears a black and white Gothic-style tuxedo with a bat-like bow-tie, and he had his eyes close as he looks to be either unconscious or asleep…this must be him.

"Hey guys, I Think I've found him!" Naruto called out to the others, who quickly joined him to take a look.

"…this is Mr Skellington?" The pirate asked with a raised eyebrow. "…he looks…thin."

Héctor grabs the bars to the cell and calls out. "Senior Skellington? Wake up! We've come to recuse you!" Hoping to get a response from the pumpkin king.

…but got no answer.

"…you don't think he's…?" The pirate asked dreading the answer.

Héctor scoffs at that. "Of course not-…he's not dead!" He told him. "When you die in the land of the dead you fade away into dust to the next life beyond here-…so he's alive."

"So why isn't he moving then?" Naruto asked while looking at Jack Skellington.

"…that I don't know." The skeleton answered making everyone sigh.

"Awake or not-…freeing a possible ally isn't the only reason why we are here." Jack remined them.

"He's right." Naruto replied as he takes out his key. "We need to get whatever it is he has-…and get it quick."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called out making our heroes freeze.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…was that either of you-…because I know it wasn't me." The pirate asked breaking the silence which both Héctor and Tinkerbell shake there heads no.

Naruto then took notice of a blue glow a few cells down towards the end of the wall, and raises an eyebrow at that…before he slowly made his way towards it.

Jack and Héctor both share a look…before they look to Tinkerbell-…who took notice of them…before she huffed and flu after the young ninja.

When Naruto reached the cell and looked inside, he blinked at how big the room was compared to the other cells…and how fancy.

Inside was a large bed next to a bared window looking over the dead city, and a large table in the middle of the room where what looked to have a few small models of a few buildings and vehicles and all sizes, then next to the table was a large chair…where we find the occupier of the cell himself…and was gobsmacked by his appearance.

The being was a blue-grey humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black robe and a smoky base, with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. And said person was-…from the looks of it, making a model using a magnifying glass for the small details…he must like models.

…flaming blue hair? Really?

"You gonna stand there all day kid or talk-…I don't get that many gests down here." The being said focusing on finishing his latest model. "Actually I don't get any guests at all-…so that's a plus in my book."

"…who are you?" The young ninja asked after a moment.

The being raises a finger. "Ah-ah-ah-…isn't it common curtesy to tell your name first before asking someone elses?" He said.

Naruto blinks at that. "Oh, y-yeah." He muttered out as Jack and Héctor walk to he side. "It's Naruto Uzumaki, sir…and these are my friends, Jack, Héctor and Tinkerbell."

The being raises an eyebrow at that before he turns too look at the group.

"…huh, I swear there a joke about this-…a pirate, a ninja, a fairy and a dead musician walk in a dungeon." The being said before he chuckled getting shared confused looks from out heroes.

"What about you then? What are you called?" The pirate asked.

"Don't you know?" The being asked before hanging his head a sighs. "Of course not-…you would think after so many years a ruling this place people would know."

Héctor narrows his eyes in thought…before they widen as he gasps. "Are…are you…Hades?" He slowly asked getting looks from the others.

"…whose that?" Jack asked.

The being gets up from his chair-…after putting the magnifying glass down. "That's me-…I'm Hades. Ruler of the land of the dead-…and the most powerful being you'll even meet."

That got him looks from the young ninja and the pirate while Tinkerbell's eyes widen before she bows to the lord of the dead. "…you're the lord of the dead?" Jack asked. "As in… _lord_ of the dead… _dead_?"

"That's me pirate dreadlocks."

The pirate deadpans after hearing that. "…don't call me that-…I hate it." He muttered out.

"If you're the lord of the dead…why are you locked up here?" Naruto asked him. "Shouldn't you be out there?"

"That's the thing kid-…I _can't_ get out." Hades answered. "And not because of the locked door-…because honestly I could melt it off and escape this place in seconds. I can't get out because I'm _trapped_ here by some magic that sack of bugs use to get me sealed here. Sure I can stick my arm out and all-…but that's how far I can do."

"Um, Lord Hades, sir." Héctor nervously said. "What do you mean about not letting senior Skellington out? We came here to help."

"A few reasons really." Hades replied. "The first is that as soon as you open the cell you'll set the alarm off and alert everyone that you're here-…including the bug bag. And the second is because my cellmate is under a sleeping spell and only a kiss will wake him up-…and trust me you do _not_ want to go there."

The men in the group grim are that. "Eww." They said together while Tinkerbell rolls her eyes.

Naruto shakes his head to get back on track. "I don't understand it-…how can this place get taken over this quickly?" He asked.

"Not quickly kid, I should know-…I'm been locked up here for _years_." Hades answered. "This has been years in the making-…even before king made the kingdom itself."

That got his puzzled and confused from Naruto before he asked. "King? There was a king?"

"Of course there was a king." Jack answered. "You can't call it a kingdom without having a king to rule-…it's protocol."

"He was the one who created everyone here amigo." Héctor told the young ninja. "But it's been so many years I can't remember the tale for it."

"It's a good thing that I remember it then-…because I was there when the king ruled."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at that. "…can you tell us? I've never even heard about his king before." He asked with Tinkerbell who nodded.

Hades raises an eyebrow at the question. "You want to know? As in-…you want me, the lord of the dead, to tell you about the king and _how_ this place came to be?" He asked gesturing to himself…before shrugging. "Hm, okay, I guess I'll be a narrator for a change here-…never done it before but hey, how hard can it be?"

Our heroes share a look not sure what to think.

"I'm new to this so cut me some slack." Hades said as he creates a ball of magic blue fire, before he threw it at the wall…which started to form shadowed images, surprising our heroes.

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered out.

"Now that's impressive." Jack added.

"Thank you." Hades replied before he clears his throat to starts the tale. "Okay, so…long, long ago this world…was in _chaos_." The images form a village being attacked by monsters. "Darkness roamed the land creating creatures and monsters made from the shadow." The image change into a large shadowed monster looking down at a burning village. "Destroying the lives of _all_ who stood in its way."

Naruto looks at the images…and is remined how familiar this was when the fox attacked Konoha years ago.

 ** _'_** ** _Except compared to this one,_** **I** ** _was alone to do the destruction.'_** The Kyuubi commented on Naruto thought.

"All hope was lost…until one person came from a far away land." The next image show a figure on a hill with six flouting objects around him. "And with him brought magical artefacts-…and with it push the darkness back to the depths it came." The image changes to show the figure using the objects to push back the monsters-…who shy away looking afraid of the objects. "Then using the artefact-…locked them where no one can ever release them." The next image shows the shadowed creatures disappearing into a whirling portal before it closes behind them. "When the danger pass, he looked at the destruction and lives that the darkness left behind, leaving many homeless and afraid." The image shows the village in ruins. "So he decided to create a kingdom, a kingdom so large that it covered the country, where many would live happily." The next image shows the figure using the artefact to create buildings that grew and grew. "And with that the people of the kingdom crowned him as there king." The images changes into the figure now wearing a crown on his head.

"Hold on…he became king-…just like that?" Jack interrupted Hades. "Isn't that just a little…simple to anyone?"

"Look-…I'm not the one who wrote the story, okay." Hades replied sounding annoyed. "I'm just telling it. Now let me finish it."

"…my apologise." Jack sheepishly replied.

"Where was I?" The lord of the dead mutters and he rubs his chin…and quickly remembers. "Oh-…right…however, he soon realises that someday the darkness would return again for revenge and he knew he may not be able to defeat it again." The images shows the king looking from a balcony to the distance as images of the shadowed monsters. "So using the power of the artefacts he created… _life_." The next image shows the king using the artefacts to create a living creatures…a small humanoid mouse.

Naruto blinks at that and narrows his eyes at the creatures in confusion. "He made a mouse?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know-…not the first things I would make myself if put in his place, but he did." Hades replied with a shrug.

Naruto looks back at the wall as sees the images showing the king creating more creatures of all shape and sizes.

"And with life…he created guardians to help protect the kingdom, and what better characters then the ones in fairy tales." The images changes into giants, animals and dragons. "As years pass the kingdom thrived, as well as technology." The next images shows the kingdom growing and evolving. "But where there is light…there is also darkness." The next images shows a few guardian's becoming shadowed figures, before it changes to show the figures causing mischief and accidents.

Héctor gulps at that. "That is not a good sign." He muttered quietly.

"The king notices the changes happening to his citizens and guardians, but he could not find a way to stop it." The images shows the king looking at the shadowed figures. "And created more guardians to help defend the kingdom." The images changes showing the king creating more creatures to help defend the kingdom. "And with that…brought war." The next images show the guardian's and the citizens-…both corrupted and not, attacking each other. Swords where clashing, cannons where firing, blasts of magic and many live being lost on both sides.

Naruto could not look away from the images as he is reminded from his past experience when Otogakure and Suna attack Konoha-…and how he felt when the third Hokage fell in battle against Orochimaru…before he gained a sad expression of understanding.

Jack notices the young ninja's expression. "…it really never an easy thing is it?" Jack said getting Naruto attention. "All that fighting-…and for what? All you get at the end is that you'll feel a little less inside."

"…yeah." Naruto muttered out…before looking back to the wall.

"On and on, the battle continued for many mouths and many years…" The images shows more guardian's fighting each other. "But over time the king realises that besides the guardians he created, only he was the only human left in the kingdom." The images shows the king looking for the human figures…but couldn't find them. The shows the king looking to the sea to find that they escaped by boats away from the battle. "They didn't want to stay in a kingdom ridded in war, and sailed away from the kingdom." The images shows the boats disappearing into the distance…it then changes as it shows the king looking at the battle in disappointment at the creatures he created…and with himself. "Knowing that he could not destroy what he created, he decided for the fighting to stop, and make peace." The images changes again to show the king stopping the war by standing in between the two side, before it changed again to show the two sides shaking hands as like they were old friends. "There were a few who didn't follow his quest for peace, and went into hiding-…away from everyone else, swearing to take the artefacts away from the king, and create a new age of darkness." The images shows a few shadowed figures lead by a female with horns turning there back to the king and into the forests. "Fearing that they come back, he decided to separate the artefacts and hid five of them in five different locations, hidden within the kingdom, while the sixth one was kept close to him." The images changes to the king with six objects flouting around him before showing five of them shooting off into separate directions, while he kept hold of the sixth. "Until the day they would come together again."

Naruto blinks at that…six artefacts? That sounded like the same one's that he was searching-…

His eyes widen as it struck him and realises why Hades was telling the story…that would mean…? He turns to the lord of the dead and notices a smirk on Hades face, knowing that he figured it out.

"…the king in this story-…the one you said created the kingdom…" Naruto said to Hades. "…it was my Jiji…wasn't it."

"Got it in one kid." The lord of the dead replied pointing at the young ninja.

"…so you knew who I really was this whole time then-…the moment you saw me."

Hades shrugs his shoulders. "It wasn't that hard to figure out-…you have that same look your old man had years back. The grandson of Walt Disney-…the _keybearer_ himself."

Naruto looks back at the image of the king…not sure what to think after hearing that…he suddenly blinks as another thought hit him. "Wait…does that mean that everyone I've met since coming here…are _my_ RELATIVES?!" He asked and dreaded as he thought that he was related to a dead captain…or worse yet a sack of bugs. He turns green at that thought. _'Oh dear kami!'_ He mentally replied.

 ** _'…_** ** _that…is the most disturbing thing I_** **ever** ** _heard…in my life.'_** The Kyuubi muttered out in disgust.

"Luckily your not related to everyone here-…just so you know." Hades quickly answered the young ninja. "So trust me-…you don't have any creepy uncles or green aunts." The young ninja sighs in relief at that. "…but you do have two uncles thought." That earned him surprised looks from everyone.

"…what?" Naruto muttered out.

"Uncles. You have two uncles-…one that _no one_ know who-…and the others…a mouse." Hades told them. "Considering they were his first creations-…he saw them as his sons, so yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

 ** _'…_** ** _HA HA HA HA HA!'_** The Kyuubi mentally laughs as the sound of his fists hit the floor. **_'This is the most hilarious thing I've ever_** **heard** ** _! You have an uncle that's a_** **mouse** ** _! HA HA HA HA HA!'_**

Naruto's eyebrow twitches and his face turns red in angry. _'NOT FUNNY FURBALL!'_ He mentally yelled back before he cut the connection.

Héctor then asked Hades. "What happened after that?"

"Simple really, the guardians-…like myself included…where given roles that would be best suited to the five lands in the kingdom." The gestures to the wall as the images formed into written words. "Frontier Land, for the people who wanted to travel and explore." The word change to more words. "Adventure Land, for those who seek the thrill of adventure." More word appear in its place. "Fantasy Land, where myth and magic dwell." And again. "Tomorrow Land, where the future is to infinity and beyond." And again. "And Mains Street, for where the common man can exist."

Hades then made the word vanish before he sez. "Five lands for five artefacts-…all hidden in places no one would think to look-…unless you have the right tools to find them. While the last one he kept close."

 _'_ _That must have been the magic paintbrush Yen Sid was talking about before.'_ Naruto mentally said before he turned to look at the wall and begins to get lost in his thoughts…he never knew that his grandfather was this important to everyone…even more important than…

"…what about my mother?" The young ninja quietly asked the lord of the dead before he turns to him. "Can you tell me about her? Or where I can find her?"

"Sorry kid-…not much to tell you about that-…your old man made sure your mothers identity was well hidden to make sure no one knows-…not even me…and I know a lot of things." Hades answered him. "If you want to know more about her…you'll have to ask her yourself."

The young ninja sighs after hearing that, but with a small smile knowing that his mother was somewhere alive…but not sure where…

"What about how that bug man captured you?" The pirate suddenly asked getting everyone's attention. "I mean-…I would understand with capturing someone and all. But how did he get you? Aren't you all powerful or…something?"

Hades narrows his eyes in angry at hearing the boogieman. "That sack of insects had something that help drain me of my powers-…that's how." He answered the pirate as his skin starts to turn red-…as well as his fairy hair. "As soon as he turned up-…he came knoc **king at MY door and claimed to be the new lord of the dead!"** The fire spreads to his shoulders and Hades gets angrier, making the others nervously take a few steps away from him. **"There's only one lord of the dead here! And that's! ME!"**

As he angrily yells out the last word the fire shoots up in a blasé surprising out heroes as they feel the heat off the flames…the fire then starts to settle as Hades breaths heavily before he takes a deep breath to cool down turning back to blue-grey and his hair blue.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine." He replied as our heroes look on with looks.

"…I think you might need some anger management lessons mate." Jack called out getting deadpanned look from the lord of the dead.

"Trust me-…it _never_ works out." Hades replied.

Changing the subject, Naruto asks. "What about everywhere else in the kingdom? Are they the same like here and Frontier Land?"

"Basically…yeah." Hade answered. "Him and the Shadowman back in the living are both in some sort of group called the… _Overtakers_ or something." Naruto eyes widen after hearing that. "First they took over Main Street and either drove everyone who lived there out or surn to stone statues-…then they basically did the same to Frontier Land-…except now they have trapped _prisoners_ instead of statues and can't escape their own homes to the town. Same with the Adventure Land too-…except that I heard that there some sort of resistance going on. Not sure what's going on at the Fantasy Land-…cause no one as heard anything from there. But I do know that Tomorrow Land is still safe-…protected by a force filed of some kind or…whatever."

"So Tomorrowland is the only safest place in the _whole_ _kingdom_?" Jack muttered…before he smiled. "Fancy that."

"I'll tell you this though, so far ever after they _nearly_ taken over the whole kingdom-…they _still_ can't find the artefacts." Hades told the young ninja.

"We're in luck then." Jack replied. "Because we're a step ahead-…we just need to find the…thing…to help us locate it."

Naruto's eyes widen as he remembers why they where here. "That's right!" He said as he takes out the compass. "The compass said that the thing we need is in here. So Jack should have it."

The pirate gives the young ninja a look. "…I do?" He asked in confusion.

"Not you Jack-…the _other_ Jack!"

"Ah! That's clearer."

"I don't think he'll have it." Hades said getting everyone's attention.

"…what do you mean-…he must have it." The pirate answered. "Who else would have it?"

Hades points to the compass. "Check it again…you'll be surprised." He said mysteriously.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Naruto looks again to the compass…was pointing forward?

Blinking in surprise the young ninja looks at Hades who was smirking at him. "…it's you…you have it?" He asked the lord of the dead.

The lord of the dead chuckles before saying. "You were right about one thing kid." He then walked towards the table and picked up an object. "Jack Skellington _did_ had it on him-…but gave it to me saying to keep it hidden." He walks back to the young ninja. "At first I didn't know why-…but now…I think he was waiting for you to have it." Then handed him what he had…which he took.

"…a magnifying glass?" The young ninja asked as he stares at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll be surprised how the simplest things turn out to be a huge advantage." Hades replied with a smile.

"…what's so special about it?" The pirate asked not sure what to think.

"What can you use a magnifying glass for?" Hades answered with a question. "To find small clues-…and with this…hidden secrets-…go ahead take a look."

Naruto looks at the magnifying glass with a puzzled expression, before he uses it as he faces the cell…he blinks as he took notice something that wasn't there before.

Around the whole cell that hades was in-…was covered in what looked to be glowing blue symbols. He looks away to see no symbols before looking back at the magnifying glass and sees the symbols again.

"…whoa." The young ninja muttered as Jack and Héctor lean over to see the symbols in the magnifying glass.

"…that's impressive mate." The pirate added. "Remind me to borrow it sometime."

"Now that you have the tool-…you can get back to the land of the living use it to find that artefact before anyone else does." Hades told them.

"But what about you-…and senior Skellington? We can't just leave you both here?" Héctor asked.

"…he's right." Naruto said as a determined expression forms on his face. "We've got to get the both of you out of here."

"Well getting our bony friend out is easy enough-…if you don't set off the alarms." Jack replied. "But how do we get hot head out?"

 **"** **I think the real question is…"**

A voice called out making out heroes turn…and see Davy Jones and his crew standing there.

 **"** **What's gonna happen when Mr Oogie Boogie, is done with the lot of ya."** The dead sea captain replied. **"From my guess…it's not gonna be pleasant."**

Naruto takes a few steps away from the dead crew nervously.

"Don't do it Jones!" Hades called to Davy Jones as he grips the bars of his cell. "You know you don't want to help that sack of bugs!"

 **"** **Oh but he does** ** _former_** ** _lord_** **of the dead."** Another voice called out as everyone turns to see the Boogieman himself making his way down the stairs towards them. **"And he knows it too-…unless he wants to end up like the rest who oppose me."**

Davy Jones grows after hearing that as Oogie Boogie brushes pass him.

 **"** **Sooo, I get to finally meet the boy everyone seems to be talking about."** Oogie Boogie sez as he narrows his "eyes" at the young ninja. **"Truth be told-…I pictured you be taller."**

"Yeah? Well you look like a bag of crap." Naruto fired back.

 **"** **HA HA HA HA! Ooh, feisty little man aren't ya!"** The Boogieman laughed. **"Well not to worry, because Mr Oogie Boogie has something special planned for** ** _you_** **."** He then turns to Davy Jones. **"Take them to the office, I have something specially planed for them all."**

With that the dead crew quickly grab out heroes before they could do anything and start taking them out of the dungeons.

Oogie Boogie then turns back to Hades-…who was glaring at him. **"Love to stay and chat Hades-…but I've got plans. Bye-bye."** He said waving before he laughs and also exits the dungeons leaving the lord of the dead and Jack Skellington alone.

…or so the Boogieman thought at least.

After making sure the Oogie Boogie was gone Hades whispers. "…you can come out now."

And out of hiding was Tinkerbell-…who was hiding in another cell making sure she wasn't spotted, before she flu towards Hades.

"Smart thinking little lady-…but now there's a problem." The lord of the dead told her. "Now that your friend are captured you need to save them-…and you can't do it alone."

Tinkerbell does a couple of bell sounds in worry.

"The only way you can help them." Hades replied as if he knows what she was saying. "Now, listen closely…" And whispers the plan to her.

 **-: Back at the Hallway :-**

As Davy Jones and his crew take our heroes thought the hallway towards the Boogieman's office-…with Oogie Boogie leading the way the dead captain whispers to the young ninja. **"I know that the fairy isn't with you _boy_ …but that sack of Maggots doesn't need to know that yet."** That earned him a look from the young ninja. **"You just better pray she finds a way to save you and your friends before it's to late."**

"…your helping us?" Naruto whispered back.

 **"If Hades himself thinks you can find a way to stop all this…then I'll have to take his word on it."** He then looks at the young ninja. **"And that's the only help your getting-…no more or less."**

With that Naruto looks ahead now knowing that Davy Jones was on there side-…not Oogie Boogie's or the Shadowman's.

 ** _'_** ** _At least we know he hates working with that sack of bugs.'_** Kyuubi said to the young ninja. **_'Too bad he can't do anything about it.'_**

 _'_ _He's made sure that Tinkerbell wasn't capture-…so she's safe.'_ Naruto mentally replied back. _'And if I'm right, Hades might have a plan to help us.'_

 ** _'_** ** _And if he doesn't?'_** The fox asked.

 _'…_ _then we're all in deep trouble.'_

 **"** **I hope your enjoyed your stay here at The Boogieman's Casino."** Oogie Boogie called out to our heroes. **"Because very soon…you'll wished you didn't stay. HA HA HA HA HA!"**

After hearing that villainess laugh from Oogie Boogie our heroes share a look not liking the sounds of that and wonder what the Boogieman has install for them…and how are they gonna escape before it too late.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 10 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


	11. The Nightmare before the Escape

**Hi, it's-a me, TonicShadow!**

 **I just like to say that all of your reviews and comments are fantastic! :D And for those who figured out whose Naruto's second uncle is well done and props for knowing Disney past-…though I'm surprised no one noticed a secret reference I've added from the ride "Pirates of the Caribbean" in the past chapter.**

 **Specking of which, pay close attention and see if you can recognise any more hidden bits. Think of it as my version of Hidden Mickey's. :D**

 **Other than that I'm happy to say that the stories now reached 200 followers. YAAAAAY!**

 **Anyway thanks for your comments and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **So here's chapter 11 coming at ya!**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Nightmare before the Escape**

The busy crowd in The Boogieman's Casino was a buzz and loud, where the citizens of the land of the dead we're playing slot machines, Blackjack, Go Fish, Poker, and many more games while the monsters were serving them drinks.

While up above looking over them from a private office of the casino was where we find our heroes taken prisoner by Oogie Boogie and the dead crew of Davy Jones-…and the dead captain himself.

…with the Boogieman himself holding the magical magnifying glass…not good.

 **"** **Who would have thought that this** ** _little thing_** **had the power to find** ** _hidden secrets_** **."** Oogie Boogie said as he looks at the magnifying glass with a smirks on his face. **"And it was right under my nose all this time…if I had a nose-…that is."** He chuckled as he throws it in the air before catching it in his other hand. **"Oooh, the boss lady will be** ** _pleased_** **to hear this-…I can picture it now!"** He then turns to our trapped heroes-…specifically the young ninja. **"Especially after handing** ** _you_** **over to her."**

"You are a Monstruo!" Héctor angrily said. "Trapping senior Skellington is one thing! But let the chico go!"

 **"** **No can do bone head!"** The Boogieman replied as he walks towards the heroes. **"You see we have plans for him-…not because of the key he has."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

 **"** **Don't worry about it brat."** Oogie Boogie replied as he leans his head to the young ninja. **"** ** _You'll_** **find out soon enough. HA HA HA HA HAAA!"**

"Not that I want to point things out." The pirate asked getting everyone's attention. "But now that you have what you wanted-…what about us…me mostly."

 **"** **Well that's an easy answer."** The Boogieman said as he made his way to the pirate. **"Your gonna have a one way trip to the sea-…curtesy of your good** ** _old friend_** **."**

Jack gives the Boogieman a look before he looks behind him to see Davy Jones…who was giving him a smug grin making him gulp nervously…he look back at Oogie Boogie.

"Is there another choice besides going with him?"

 **"** **Well, there is another way."** The Boogieman answered as he made his way to his desk. **"But…you not gonna like it."** Before pushing a button on the desk.

With that the centre of the floor open up in a spiral fashion in front of our heroes startling them…before there eyes widen as what they saw in it.

Souls…

What they saw was a bottomless well of souls-…flowing like water, going around in circle as there cries call out-…trapped with no way out…

 **"** **This little number here, is what's called the Well of the River Styx-…a little something Hades already had by the way."** Oogie Boogie told our heroes. **"A place where all the not-so-good souls end up when they die. Forever trapped with no way to escape, or all** ** _eternity_** **…wouldn't you agree?"**

Naruto keeps staring at the well as he watches the souls cry out-…with a nervous expression on his face.

 ** _'…_** ** _this is even worse then what the Shinigami would do to the dead.'_** The Kyuubi said to the young ninja with nervous tone in his voice.

"…after thinking it over-… _very carefully_ …I'll take the first option thanks." The pirate quickly replied with a nervous grin. "Don't do well in… _cramped_ spaces."

 **"** **Smart choice."** The Boogieman replied. **"…sad to say-…I can't say the same about the** ** _music man_** **."**

Naruto snaps his head up with wide eyes before he turns to Héctor-…who also had wide eyes.

 **"** **You see since he's already** ** _dead_** **-…there wouldn't be the point of giving him to Davy Jones now would there."** Oogie Boogie explained to our heroes as he made his way towards Héctor. **"This way he'll be sure to never come back!"**

"You bastard!" Naruto angrily shouted at the Boogieman.

 **"** **Thank you, your too kind."** Oogie Boogie said with a wicked grin before turning to Héctor and asks him. **"Any last words you would like to say?"**

Héctor narrows his eyes at the Boogieman with a determined expression. "You may have stopped me from freeing senior Skellington. But I promise you-…another will take my place to do the same!"

 **"** **And they'll end up the same-…trapped and with no one to help them escape, just like** ** _you_** **."** The Boogieman sez poking Héctor's chest. **"And like anybody else they'll know that the pumpkin king will never wake up or escape,** ** _ever_** **again! HA HA HA HA HAAA!"**

"…I would like to point out that this might be a good time for a distraction to help Héctor-…don't you think?" The pirate quickly asked Naruto.

"Distraction? Like what?" The young ninja asked.

 **SLAM**

They where startled by the door slammed open, but before they turn around a green slime substance slammed into Oogie Boogie knocking him into and over his desk.

"Like that of course." Said Jack seeing the distraction and elbows his captive before throwing him over his shoulder into the well of souls-…with Naruto making a quick hand sign.

 **"** **KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"** The young ninja called out making half a dozen clones making them attack the rest of the dead crew-…who were surprised by the Jutsu.

Héctor-…after getting over his surprise, pocks the eyes of one of the members who cries in pain before being kicked down below and topples over.

Davy Jones-…while growls in anger, reaches for his sword-…but stops when someone taps his shoulder making his turn to see a fist.

 **BAM**

Hitting him and knocking into the a few of his crew mates to the floor in pain.

Seeing the dead captain taken down the young ninja turns to see who was helping him, which turned out to be…

"Senior Skellington?!" Héctor called out in surprise who also looked.

The pumpkin king himself stood tall and smiled at our heroes. "Sorry for being late-…you wouldn't believe how stiff my bones were after not moving for so long." He told them.

"Totally understandable mate-…I would feel the same as well." The pirate replied.

At which Oogie Boogie gets up from behind the desk moaning in pain and takes notice of the extra gust.

 **"** **WHAT?! J-J-Jack?!"** He yelled out in shock. **"But how?! There was no way you could have escaped! You were put under a-…!"**

"A sleeping spell? You did." Jack Skellington answered raising his finger. "And I would still be there-…if it wasn't for a little friend." Before Tinkerbell appears behind him and pulls her eyelid down and sticks her tongue at the Boogieman. "Next time try using a spell that can't be broken with a kiss."

The Boogieman growls in anger before he yells out. **"You think you can defeat me so easily?! Think again!"** He then smashes another button on his desk.

 **B-LARM**

 **B-LARM**

 **B-LARM**

Our heroes look around as they hear the alarms going off alerting the _whole_ casino-…that Oogie Boogie set off.

"Mierda." Héctor muttered.

 **"** **It won't be long until the rest get here-…then you'll be surround!"** The Boogieman said smuggle to them. **"And you can't stop them all!"**

Naruto turns to the door as he hears over the alarms multiple footsteps heading towards them-…he quickly makes more clones who quickly rush to the door to block it so no one can get in.

"We're trapped-…between a roca and a hard place." Héctor said to the others. "What do we do?"

The young ninja looks around as he sees the dead crew and Davy Jones starting to get up-…looking angry mind you. He looks for a way out before they are captured again can't find one-…no escape vents, no back door, no secret passage, no fire escape at the wind-…

Naruto blinks before he looks towards the window…before a grin form on his face as an idea forms. "Guys?" He said getting there attention. "I have an idea-…but we need something large and… _soft_." He then looks to Oogie Boogie as his grin form into a more devilish grin making the Boogie man slightly nervous.

Catching onto what the young ninja was planning, the pirate also grins at the Boogieman as well. "Ooh…I'm going to enjoy this." He replied.

"Enjoy what?" Héctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **-: Casino Main Floor :-**

The people in the casino-…unaware of the alarms going off, continue enjoying themselves having a good time.

 **CRASH**

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-…!"**

 **CRASH**

…until Oogie Boogie came crashing from the window onto a casino table-…which in turn brakes from the sudden weight, with our heroes holding onto the sack of bugs while using him as a crash matt startling everyone in the casino.

…that's got to hurt.

Héctor was the first to get up as he felt the rush. "Huh, I did enjoy that." He replied as the others got up as well-…leaving the Boogieman on the floor.

"Lets go!" Naruto said and starts running to the exit with the others not far behind-…except for the pirate.

Jack quickly notices the magnifying glass-…still in Oogie Boogie's hand, and takes it with him. "You'll won't be needing this." He said before he quickly follows the others.

 **"…** ** _ooowww_** **…"** The Boogieman moaned out in pain.

From the office, Davy Jones looks out the broken window and watches as out heroes push thought the panicked crowd…before he smirks. **"** ** _Clever_** **boy…"** He mutters to himself.

"But what about Hades?!" Naruto asked as they got out of the panicked crowd. "We can't leave him behind!"

"We can't go back for him either-…or will end up just like him too!" Sparrow quickly added. "…or worse!"

"Not to worry!" Skellington answered. "Hades has a plan-…he told me so himself! What we need right now is to get you guys back to the living!"

"I'm for that!" The pirate replied. "Anythings better then here-…no offence!"

Skellington pushes the doors open and with our heroes exit the casino in a sprint…but skids to a stop as they notice more members of Davy Jones's crew running up the stairs towards them with their swords drawn.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said. "Where do we go now?!"

The pirate ponders for a moment…before his eyes widen and turns to look up at the roof of the casino-…where is ship was placed.

"We climb!" The pirate said and starts to quickly climb up the tree.

Quickly following the pirate, our heroes start climbing the tree as they make there way to the ship-…or in this case tree walking in Naruto's case. While the dead crew members right behind them.

The doors slam open and Davy Jones comes out of the casino before he turns to see our heroes heading towards the ship. That's when Oogie Boogie comes out looking angry-…covering up his painful expression.

 **"** **Where are they?!"** The Boogieman angrily yells at Davy Jones. **"Nobody damages my casino and uses ME as crash matt and gets away with it!"**

 **"** **To the roofs** ** _Mr_** **Boogie!"** The dead sea captain answered making Oogie Boogie turn to see them.

The Boogieman stares for a moment…before he laughs. **"HAAA HA HA HA HA HA! Are they stupid or crazy? That's the last place they want to be."** He replied. **"There trapped up there with no way out."**

Davy Jones looks back to our heroes-…who have now reached the ship and are now climbing aboard.

 **-: With our Heroes :-**

"Why did you bring us up here?" Naruto asked the pirate when he got on board. "We'll be trapped!"

"If I remember correctly, Madam Leota told us that the _only_ way to get out of the land of the dead, would be the Peal." The pirate answered as he made his way to the ships wheel. "And I'm _not_ leaving my ship behind."

"And how are you gonna do that?!" Héctor asked as he looks over the side of the ship to see Davy Jones's crew getting closer to them. "The ship is stuck here!"

"That my friend…I haven't got the foggiest." The pirate answered making Naruto faceplant the floor.

Quickly getting back up the young ninja shouts. "You don't know?! HOW do you not know?!"

"I really plan that far ahead." Sparrow sheepishly answered. "Unless you know of someway the blow up off this thing."

Naruto opens his mouth to yell again-…he stops as his eyes widen as an idea formed. "…blow up…" He muttered…before a smiles forms on his face. "That's it!"

Everyone looks to the young ninja-…while for some reason the pirate didn't like the look on the young ninja's face. "…I don't like that look." The pirate muttered.

Naruto opens up his pouch and pulls a lot of paper tags with writing on them. "We're gonna blow our way off!" He said before he gives the tags to Héctor and Skellington.

"Wait what?" Sparrow said.

"We've got to stick these tags around the ship!" The young ninja told the skeleton duo. "When your done get back on the ship!"

"You're the boss amigo!" Héctor replied with a salute and both he and Skellington leaped off the ship to start planting the tags.

"I was only joking about the blowing up part-… _do not_ be blowing up my ship!" Sparrow told the ninja.

"You just get ready when it happens!" Naruto told the pirate before he made more clones. "Just tell these guys what to do-…think of them as your new pirate crew-…except you don't pay them!" Before he leaped off to face the oncoming bad guys.

Staring at where the young ninja went for a moment. "…free crew?" Sparrow muttered out…he then turns to look at the clones…before he shrugged and shouts to them giving orders. "Well? You heard him copycats! Weigh the anchor! Tie down the cannons! Drop the sails you bilge rats! And get ready to set sail!" Which the clones soon did as the race around the deck at the jobs. "…it's gonna be a bumpy one."

With that the clones follow Sparrow's orders as they tie down the cannons, bring in the anchor and drop the sails, getting ready for what ever was about to happen.

Meanwhile the original young ninja pulls out his kunai as he blocks a swinging sword from the dead crew aimed at him before kicking off the tree, and watching falls to the ground, while he dodged a couple of more swings from another before punching him in the head…which turned out to be an eel.

He was then grappled from behind by a member who had a sea shell for a head, but Naruto slammed the back of his head into his face…knocking the said head off and getting out of it's grip before making a face at now headless dead crewman.

"…that's disturbing." The young ninja muttered to himself before he leaped back to avoid another sword swipe.

"All the tags are in placed!" Jack Skellington called out after he and Héctor returned to the ship.

"We're good to go!" Héctor added.

"About time!" Naruto called back before he ducked under another sword swing-…he then leaps back onto the Black Pearl. "Grab onto something and hold on tight!"

Following his advise they grab onto the railings of the ship-…while Tinkerbell flies into the young ninja's jacket and clings to it and Sparrow grabbing the wheel.

"I would like to point out that whatever this plan of your is-…I hate it!" The pirate told the young ninja. "Besides what does putting bits of paper around my ship gonna do?!"

Naruto then makes a hand sign and pushes his chakra into it-…making the tags start to spark until…

 **KA-BOOOOM**

The whole tree house shook as the tags went off in a big explosion startling everyone who heard it while blowing away the rest of Davy Jones's crew who were on the tree.

 **"** **NOOO! NOT MY CASINO!"** The Boogieman cried out while having his hand on his head. **"There ruining it!"**

…it was then that he and Davy Jones saw the pirate ship was sent into the air by the explosion as well and away from the casino, before making its descend as he falls as he rides down the casino towards him.

…wait what?

 **"…** **uh oh."** Oogie Boogie muttered before he and Davy Jones leaped out of the way before the ship could flatten them-…as the ship shoots pass them making it's way down the stairs.

 **"** **HEY! Come back here with my ship!"** Oogie Boogie yelled as he was getting up. **"I stole that fair and square!"** He then turns to Davy Jones. **"Don't just stand there-…get you men and chase them down!"**

The dead seas captain turns to his crew and sez. **"Go after them! Use the hook-bats to do it! GO!"** Which the dead crew quickly follows his orders. He then turns back to the Boogieman. **"If they can't catch them-…I will."**

 **"** **You better hope so!"** Oogie Boogie replied. **"Or it'll be YOU who'll go down that well instead!"**

As the Black Pearl reaches the bottom of the stairs it slips onto a large wooden four wheel cart and carries on into the streets downhill-…as the skeleton people quickly move out its way.

While that was happening, from the bottom windows of the dungeons we see Hades looking as he sees the Black Pearl making it's escape.

"…good luck kid." Hades said with a smirk. "Your gonna need it."

 **-: On the Black Pearl :-**

Sparrow pokes his head out the side of the ship to look back at the no ruined casino where they were with a bewildered look…before he turns to the young ninja with a that same look. "…do you always carry around magic exploding paper all the time?" He asked waving his hand to him.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders before saying. "Ninja's always come prepared-…especially when it come with seals, or exploding tags."

"…smart thinking there mate." The pirate muttered out. "Don't do it again."

Héctor loudly sighs relief and starts to relax. "That was the most coco loco thing I've ever done, in my undead life!" He replied.

"Are you kidding?" Skellington asked smiling with excitement. "That was WONDERFUL! I should do something similar like that when Halloween comes!"

"…please don't." Héctor quietly muttered out giving Skellington a look.

As the ship travels through the streets, as it avoids a few hanging sighs, lanterns and under bridge arches, all the while as Jack Sparrow uses the ships wheel to turn the rudder left and right as the Black Pearl makes its way towards the dead sea.

"Well the good news that at the rate we're going-…will reached the sea in no time." Sparrow replied. "Nothing can stop us."

Héctor then notices something in the air and narrows his eyes to get a closer look…before they widen and raises his finger-…which was shaking, at them. "Perhaps that?" He replied.

Sparrows raises an eyebrow at Héctor before he looks to where he was pointing and his eyes widen seeing it as well-…including Skellington, Naruto and Tinkerbell. "…that'll be the bad news." He muttered.

In the sky flying towards the ship was the dead sea crew hanging on to what looked to be bat-like creatures.

The creature's body is small and oval-shaped with short ears sprout out of the top of its head. Its eyes are small and glow yellow with an emblem that resembles a heart with a _fleur-de-lis_ at the bottom and a spiky "X" crossing through the centre on its chest. Its mouth is jagged, and its large wings are attached to either of its sides, each sporting a silver spike close to the head. The bat's body is blue, except for the tips of its ears and wings, which are navy blue. A short, silver chain connects the body to a large, red hook with a yellow base-…which the dead sea crew where hanging on.

"On come one!" Naruto complained. "Don't these guys ever give up?!"

"We'll it could be worse." Sparrow said to the young ninja.

 **HONK-HOOOONK**

The pirate blinks at that noise in confusion. "…did anyone just hear a horn going off?" He asked before he turns to the side at where it came from to see nothing.

 **CRASH**

…that is until a car came crashing out of a local shop and is now driving along side the ship-…with Oogie Boogie at the wheel-…driving it like a mad man…or a mad sack of bugs in this case.

Our heroes stare at that in surprise-…not expecting Oogie Boogie to catch up to them.

"I think it's become worse." Héctor said breaking the silence.

The car itself looked to be a Panther Deville with a red coat with a black trim. The headlights and front bumper look like a scowling face, and the hubcaps have a stylized "CD" on them. And the roof of the car looked to have been cut off.

 **"** **Get back here with my ship!"** The Boogieman shouted at our heroes while shaking his fist at them-…before he starts ramming the side of the ship with the car shaking the Pearl.

"Hey! Stop attacking my ship!" Sparrow fired back. "And for the record it's not _your_ ship-…she's _my_ ship!"

 **"** **Is not!"** Oogie Boogie yelled back and rammed again.

"Is too!"

 **"** **Is not!"**

"It is too!"

"Are you seriously doing this?!" Naruto interrupted with a look that said 'really?'.

It was then that the dead crew reached the ship-…while still getting rammed, they let go on the hooks and fall to grab onto the ship or land on the ship and the car…with a few exceptions a missing the ship entirely-…crashing into signs and such.

"We've got to knock these guys off the ship!" Skellington called out as he creates a slime whip and starts knocking off the Black Peal.

"On it!" Naruto replied making hand signs. **"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

 **POOF**

With the large poof of smoke about a dozen copies of the young ninja came jumping out and attack the dead crew.

Héctor backs away from the fight…until he bumped into another dead crew member-…that had a hammerhead shark for a head, before quickly ducks under a sword swing from the shark-man and jumped away from another swing.

He stands straight with a determined look and sez. "You want a piece of me que?" He said and cracks his own neck to act tough. "Fine then."

He grabs his other arm…before he pulls it off and gets into a sword pose-…using his arm as a sword. "En guardia!"

That started of the sword/bone fight between the two. The shark-man takes a couple of swings at Héctor-…who uses his arm to block the strikes and slowly backs away from, before his chest jumps separating from his spine before they reattached again.

"Ha ha! Miss me!" Héctor cheekily said before he makes a comeback.

He swings his arms at the shark-man who also blocks the swings with its sword-…as well as forcing back to back away from the swings until the two of them where locked in a sword/bone lock.

Héctor and the dead member narrow their eyes as they glare at each pushing against each other strength for strength, until the shark-man starts to gain more ground-…slowing pushing the sword/bone towards Héctor as a wicked grin forms on the shark-mans face-…which was making Héctor start to get nervous.

 **"** **What are you gonna do now, bone head?"** The shark-man said.

"Um…perhaps this then?" He replied.

 **POKE**

-…and poked the shark-mans eyes out with the hand on the arm.

 **"** **ARGH!"** The shark-man cried out while holding its eyes.

Héctor then kicks the member-…making him fly back and off over the rails landing on top of the car's widescreen, blocking Oogie Boogie's view.

 **"** **HEY! Get off you clumsy fish bait! Your blocking my view!"** The Boogieman cried out before he flung the shark-man off the front, before he looks through the widescreen again-…

Only to see a large open wagon full to the load of alebrije manure.

…MANURE?!

Oogie Boogie's "eyes" widen at the danger ahead before he muttered out. **"Oh crap."**

 **CRASH**

…and crashed into the wagon he did-…which in turn made the car stop in its tracks and stuck, covering both his and the inside of the car in manure.

The Boogieman growls in anger before he slams the car wheel. **"BLAST! How can a couple of troublesome living people cause this must trouble?! This is why I HATE the living!"** He shouted in anger before he slams the wheel again.

 **SPLAT**

…which made more manure to fall on top of his head and in the car…making him grown in despair.

 **-: Back on the Black Pearl :-**

Héctor-…who hand he head poking out to look behind, smiles as he saw what happened to the Boogieman and laughs. "That what you get when he face Héctor Rivera!" He called out before he attaches his arm back.

Meanwhile while that was happening, Skellington and Naruto where nerley done with the rest of the crew-…except for one who was now facing the young ninja, who was dodging the sword swings and strikes from the last member, before the young ninja throws a few punches to its head-…knocking him back, before he quickly makes a clone and makes a Rasengan with it-…and uses it to blast the last member off the ship into a water fountain.

"That's the last of them!" Naruto calls out.

"And Oogie Boogie is stuck in mierda." Héctor added.

"I don't know what that means-…but I like it." Sparrow said with a smile. "Next stop-…the dead sea."

Héctor then looks to the front of the ship-…but his eyes widen as he saw what was up ahead.

…which was nothing-…as in where was no road but a cliff!

A cliff that was about twenty story fall drop!

"Except that we're running out of camino!" Héctor called out in panic while he was pointing ahead.

"Out of what?" Sparrow asked with a puzzled look.

Naruto turns to what Héctor was talking about-…his eyes widen and pales at what he meant. "He's talking about the ROAD!" He yelled out alerting everyone to look to the front to also see the edge.

"…didn't see that coming." The pirate muttered.

Before they could do anything to stop the ship it was too late, over the edge it flu and falls with no way of stopping its decent.

Our heroes cling to the ship for life as they scream while falling.

"THIS IS NOT HOW I WANTED TO END!" Sparrow cried out.

"I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO EXPLORE THE LIVING!" Héctor also cried out.

Seeing the ground fast approaching, tears start to form in Naruto's eyes before he closes them tightly. _'I'm sorry, kaa-san.'_ He mentally told himself-…knowing that he was gonna die from the fall.

…except for Tinkerbell.

Seeing the situation, the fairy-…with a determined look, flies out of the young ninja's jacket to the deck of the ship, she makes a large magic ball of gold dust before slamming it into the ship-…which caused the ball the quickly spread and cover the whole ship in gold dust.

The ship was now only less then a mile before crashing into the ground and killing our heroes!

 **WHOOSH**

…until suddenly the ship suddenly shoots upwards away from the ground an into the air-…where it stayed as if they were…

…flying?

Noticing that they haven't died yet, Naruto slowly opens his eyes to see that they were _in fact_ alive and that the ship was _indeed_ flying. He looks around to see that Skellington and Sparrow also realise it as well-…except for Héctor who still had his eyes close in fear.

"Are…are we flying?" Naruto asked snapping Héctor out of his fright.

"We are?" The skeleton asked before he looked over the side in surprise. "We are flying!"

"Not that I'm not grateful for that-…which I am, but…how?" Sparrow ask in confusion.

"Of course!" Skellington suddenly said while he slaps his own head. "How can I forget!" He then turns to Tinkerbell who flu back to the young ninja's shoulder heavily panting. "Tinkerbell! She must have used her pixie dust to make the ship fly-…that's how we're alive!"

That made everyone including the ninja turn to the fairy in surprise-…who smiles back at them before she gives a thumbs up.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her making his grin in joy. "That's so cool! You saved us!" Which made the fairy blush in prise from the ninja.

"Remined me to never bad mouth little pixie girls ever again." Sparrow said to Tinkerbell-…who deadpanned at hearing 'pixie . "I was wrong."

"But what about when we reach the water?" Héctor asked getting everyone attention. "Davy Jones will be waiting for us there."

"You leave that to me mate, if there one thing the Pearl can do-…is that it can outrun the Flying Dutchman." The pirate answered quickly making his way to the ships wheel.

"Then that's our heading." Skellington replied before he points to the front of the ship. "To the water Captain! There isn't a moment to lose!"

Naruto looks ahead to see the sea in the distance. _'Next stop…the living.'_ He mentally said to himself.

 ** _'_** ** _And not a moment too soon.'_** The Kyuubi replied.

And with that the pirate sets the course and guides the ship to its destination and with the hopes of escaping the land of the dead before anything else happens.

 **-: To Be Continued :-**

 **And that's chapter 11 done and dusted.**

 **How do you like it, was it good? Please comment.**

 **This is TonicShadow, signing off!**


End file.
